Naruto SPD
by yugioh5d
Summary: After the Sealing Kyuubi Opens a Rift in Space and Time and Naruto is sent to New Tech City where he is train by S.P.D. to become a Power Ranger. 13 Years later He returns to the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto/Power Rangers S.P.D. Crossover Naruto/Sakura/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers S.P.D. . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers S.P.D. Is own by Disney. I don't make any money off this story.

In the Hidden Leaf village hospital Tsunade was crying because she had just the two most important people in her life. Her husband the fourth Hokage Arashi who died sealing the Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi in to their newborn son Naruto who had disappeared into rift into the fabric of time and space that the Kyuubi had open up and told everyone that it was going to make sure that it's container would not be use as a weapon by the village before Naruto disappeared into the hole. Kakashi who was in the room and told Tsunade the bad news was looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I am very sorry about your lost Lady Tsunade. But we should be thankful the Kyuubi is no longer a threat to the village." said Kakashi

"What do you mean your sorry Kaskashi. I just lost the two most important people in my life tonight to that demon and you telling me that I should be grateful that the village is safe from the Kyuubi. I have the right to send you to the hospital for a long time for even saying that." shouted Tsunade holding up her fist

"Hold on a minute there Tsunade. Beating up Kakashi will not bring Arashi and your son Naruto back. I think you should just settle down right now before you do something you will regret later." said Jiraiya trying to calm his teammate down

"I guess your right Jiraiya. But that doesn't mean I have to like Kakashi here." replied Tsunade calming down

"Am Interrupting anything in here." said a voice

Everyone turn around and saw the Third Hokage Sarutobi standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Sarutobi Sensei?" ask Jiraiya

"I came down here to see how Tsunade was doing and to say I am sorry about her lost and also to tell you that I have been reinstated as the Hokage." replied Sarutobi

"Well thanks for coming down to see me Sarutobi Sensei and I thankful for your concern about my lost." said Tsunade looking at him

"Your very welcome Tsunade. So what do you plan on doing now once you leave the hospital?" ask Sarutobi

"Well I plan on leaving the village since there is nothing here for me anymore." replied Tsunade

"Is that what you really want to do Tsunade?" ask Jiraiya

"Yes that is what I really want to do Jiraiya and you can't change my mind ." replied Tsunade

"Then I wish you the best of luck Tsunade and hope you find peace somewhere in this world." said Sarutobi

"Thank you Sarutobi Sensei and I know the village will be safe with you as Hokage." said Tsunade

"I hope where ever the Kyuubi sent my son Naruto that he is alright and he is safe." thought Tsunade

New Tech City Year 2012

Outside the earth headquarters of S.P.D. Kat Manx who was the lab technician of the earth headquarters of S.P.D. was walking around outside the front of the base as it always help her to relax when she was busy working on something in the lab. All of a sudden her cat like ears pick up what sounded like a babies cries coming over from the bushes and went over to the bushes to find out what causing the cries. When she got over there and moved the bushes aside she saw a baby boy with blond hair and blue eyes and whisker marks on his face that didn't look like more then a few hours old.

"Where did you come from little one?" ask Kat picking the boy up in her arms.

Kat then saw a bracelet on the boy's arm with the name Naruto written in japanese and she then notice what look like a tattoo on his stomach with symbols on it.

"Something tells me your not from around here. I better get you to Commender Cruger right away." said Kat

With that Kat went inside the base to see Commender Cruger at once carrying Naruto in her arms. Meanwhile in the commend center of the base Commender Doggie Cruger who was a blue human like alien with a head of a dog was looking at the screens as they told him that there had been a small hole cut into the very fabric of space and time that had suddenly disappear as quickly as it appeared on the screen and it had him worried that something had come through that could harm the people of New Tech City. All of a sudden Commender Cruger saw Kat come into the commend center holding a baby boy in her arms.

"Kat I was wondering where you were. But where did you this baby from?" ask Cruger

"Well I was outside the base taking a walk when I heard crying coming from the bushes and found this little boy there and something told me he isn't from around here and decide to come tell you at once." replied Kat

"That is strange Kat because our scanners pick up a small hole in the fabric of space and time that appeared right outside the base and quickly disappeared without a trace." said Cruger

"So your thinking that this boy here came through that hole?" ask Kat

"That what I am thinking Kat." replied Cruger

"So what do we do now?" ask Kat

"I want you go to the lab and run some scans on the boy and tell me what you find out right away." replied Cruger

"I will get on it right away Doggie." said Kat

With that Kat quickly went to the lab carrying Naruto with her. After two hours of running the scans on Naruto Cruger came into the lab to found out the results from Kat.

"So did you find out anything unusual about our little guest here Kat?" ask Cruger

"I have Doggie. From the scans it appears genetic powers identical to Sky and Syd and it also appears he has a gene in his D.N.A. That appears to be a part of him pass down from his family that I don't know what it does. But I have found something else about the tattoo on his stomach." replied Kat

"So what did you found out about the tattoo Kat?" ask Cruger curious

"It appears to be some sort of powerful kind of seal that seems to contain a power beyond what I know." replied Kat

"Is it something we have to worry about in the future?" ask Cruger

"I don't think so Doggie. It seems the seal is design to absorb the power into him and by the time he is 12 the power would become part of him." replied Kat

"That is good to hear Kat. Because I am thinking this child could become a great asset to S.P.D. When he is older and could help us protect the people of earth know he goes to the academy." said Cruger

"I think you are right Doggie. This child could make a great Power Ranger one day. But I do have request to make to you Doggie." said Kat

"What is it Kat?" ask Cruger

"Well I would like to adopt him as my son and I thinking he could benefit from training from the Wind Ranger academy and Pai Zhup and maybe being train by the mystic force rangers in magic intention to his training here at S.P.D. Academy." replied Kat

"I think that is a good idea Kat. From this moment on your this boy's mother and help him train in being a power ranger. So what do you plan on naming him Kat?" said Cruger

"Well seeing that the bracelet on his arm says his name is Naruto. I think will call him Naruto Atem Manx." replied Kat

"That is good name for him Kat." said Cruger

With that Commender Cruger left the lab. Kat pick Naruto up in her arms and look at him.

"Something tells me your going to make a great Power Ranger one day and I plan to make sure you do." said Kat looking down at Naruto who was giggling.

That it for this chapter. So what do you think of the first chapter. I did it as I like power ranger s.p.d. And Naruto and thought it would make a great crossover. The next chapter will take place five years later when Naruto is in the academy. As always please review and left comments as I want people's thoughts on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers S.P.D. . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers S.P.D. is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Five Years Later

Inside the S.P.D. Base Five year old Naruto and 13 year old Sky Tate were running away from one of the instructors after playing a prank on him by having a can of paint coming down off the door and onto his uniform.

"Naruto Sky get your butts back here right now before I catch up to you two and turn you two in to Commender Cruger." shouted the instructor

"Yeah like we are going to stop for you." said Naruto

"Yeah your to slow to catch up to us slowpoke." said Sky

With that they took off down the hallway running full speed. After ten minutes of running they lost the instructor and sat down next to a wall and relax.

"That had to be the best prank we pulled yet Sky." said Naruto to his best friend

"You got that right Naruto. Having that instructor cover in paint was very funny." replied Sky smiling

"So what do you plan on doing after you get out of the academy Sky?" ask Naruto

"Well I plan on becoming the Red Power Ranger like my dad was Naruto." replied Sky

"Well that is a good dream to have Sky." said Naruto

"So what do you plan on doing after you get out of the academy?" ask Sky

"Well I plan on becoming the best Power Ranger I can become and protect this city from alien criminals." replied Naruto

"Well knowing all the training you are going through outside the academy Naruto you will make a great power ranger." said Sky

"You got that right Sky and maybe we will be put on the same squad together." said Naruto

"That would be the best thing to happen if we were put on the same squad." said Sky giving Naruto a high five

"And what do you think you two doing here resting?" said a voice

Naruto and Sky look up to see Kat looking down at them with a angry look on her face.

"Hi mom. What are you doing here?" ask Naruto to his mother

"Don't go hi mom to me young man. I was on my way to the lab and saw you and Sky here running away from the instructor and saw him covered in paint. So I figure you and Sky were up to no good with your pranks again." replied Kat

"We were only having some fun Kat." said Sky

"Well tell that to the instructor you two. I know you two are the best cadets in the base but that doesn't give you two the right to go around and pulled pranks on the instructors." said Kat

"Were very sorry mom." said Naruto

"Yeah we promise not to pull anymore pranks on the instructors Kat." added Sky

"Well you two better not. Right now I think Naruto here should come with me to the lab and you Sky should head back to your quarters and get some rest." said Kat

"But why do I have to go with you to the lab mom and how come Sky has to go back to his quarters?" ask Naruto

"Because it is your punishment for you two pulling that prank and Sky here needs to headed back before I decide to tell Commender Cruger what you two did to the instructor." replied Kat

"I guess that means I better get going back to my quarters. I will see you around the base later Naruto." said Sky

"You can count on it Sky." said Naruto

With that Sky took off down the hallway back to his quarters and Naruto went with his mother Kat to the Lab. Once they reach the lab Kat went over to what she was working on before and Naruto being curious decide to ask a question.

"Hey mom can I ask you a question?" ask Naruto

"Sure you can ask me anything Naruto. replied Kat

"What are you working on right now?" ask Naruto curious

"Well if you must know Naruto I am working on a new morpher that will be very helpful to S.P.D. ." replied Kat

"What kind of morpher is it mom?" ask Naruto getting more curious

"Well the morpher I am working on right now is the quantum morpher I am combing with the green and white power coins along with the dino gems zeo crystal, samurai amulet and the mystic force snow staff that will allow the person to become the mighty morphin green ranger but more powerful and I have also added the mystic force wolf warrior armor as a armor mode to make the ranger more powerful." replied Kat

"That sounds very cool mom. But who is the morpher for?" said Naruto

"If you must know Naruto. I am creating this morpher for you when you are ready for it. Why do you think all that training you doing is for." replied Kat

"You mean I am going to become the mighty morphin green ranger?" ask Naruto surprise

"Oh course you are Naruto as you are one of the best cadets there is in the academy. But your only going to get it once me and Commender Cruger feel you have earn it." replied Kat

"Thank you mom and I will prove to you and Commender Cruger that I will earn the chance to become a power ranger."said Naruto

"Well you better focus more on your training then on pulling pranks Naruto." said Kat

"You can count on me mom." said Naruto

"That's good to hear Naruto and speaking of your training how is it going with Wind Ranger academy and Pai Zhuq and course your training with the mystic force ranger?" said Kat

"Well Cam Sensei said I am almost done with my Wind Ranger Training and should be done within 4 years and Master Casey said I should be ready to take the Master Test in a few years since I have control of my lion and tiger spirit and I have already master the Shark technique and of course I am almost done with my magic training since I am very good with magic spells." replied Naruto

"Well that is very good to hear Naruto. We better head back to our quarters since it's getting late." said Kat

With that Kat put down the morpher she was working on and she and Naruto headed back to their quarters. Once they got back to their quarters Kat made Naruto take and bath and get ready for bed. Once Naruto was in bed Kat decide to tell Naruto something.

"Now Naruto before you go to sleep I have something to give to you that I had plan on saving until you get out of the academy." said Kat

"What is it mom you have to gave me?" ask Naruto curious

"Well you better close your eyes as I want it to be a surprise when you open them." replied Kat

"Okay mom." said Naruto closing his eyes

Kat then took a gold chain from her pocket with a crystal attach to it and put it around Naruto's neck.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." said Kat

Naruto then open his eyes and saw the necklace around his neck and look at his mom.

"What kind of crystal is this mom and why did you gave it to me?" ask Naruto curious

"Well if you must know Naruto that crystal is called the eye of the sea and the reason I decide to gave it to you is because I feel you have earn the chance to wear it as you proven yourself to be a honorable person and someone who would stick up for his friends. Besides I think it will bring you good luck in the future." replied Kat

"Thanks a lot mom. I promise I will take good care of it." said Naruto

"Your very welcome Naruto. Now you better get some sleep as you have training tomorrow with your instructor." said Kat

"I will mom ." said Naruto

"That is good to hear Naruto. Now go to sleep and I will see you in the morning." said Kat

With that Kat turn off the light and left the bedroom to head for her bed. As soon as Kat left Naruto put his head on his pillow and went to sleep and dream about what it would be like to be a Power Ranger once he got older.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about the fact that Naruto and Sky are best friends and that Naruto will become the mighty morphin green ranger once he is out of the academy. For you people the the person in the summery with the name kag is the female ninja Kagura from the Naruto game Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2. I hope that clears up the confusion. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thank you and stay tune for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers S.P.D. . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers S.P.D. Is own by Disney. I don't make any money off this story. AN: this chapter takes place six months after Endings Part 2

8 Years Later

It now had been six months since Emperor Gruumm had been defeated and Jack had left S.P.D.. Inside quarters of B squad Sky and Naruto were playing a game of light ball with Bridge and Z while Syd and the Omega Ranger Sam were on the couch watching them as they played.

"You two are going to lose this Game right Naruto." said Sky

"You got that right Sky." replied Naruto smiling

"Don't count us out yet you two." said Z

"Yeah you two are going to lose this game or maybe not." said Bridge

"You know what Bridge after all these years of knowing you I still can't understand you." said Naruto

"Enough talking make your move Naruto." said Z getting impatient

With that Naruto toss the light ball and aim it at Z who then caught it and threw it at Sky who then caught it and threw it and sent it flying across the room and towards Syd and Sam. Naruto quickly went after it and caught it in midair and threw it at Z as he went over the couch and on the floor and the ball ended up hitting Z right in the chest giving Naruto and Sky the winning point and the game.

"Looks like you two lost again." said Sky

"While we would have won if Naruto decide not to use his inherit power in his eyes." said Z

"While don't be a sore loser because I decide to use my power to kept track of the ball Z." said Naruto as he got off the floor and revealed his now red eyes with 2 black tear drops in each one.

"While Naruto can you be more careful next time. Because you almost smash right into me." said Syd

"I am very sorry Syd. I promise next time I will watch where I am going." said Naruto as his eyes return to their normal shade of blue

"While that is good Naruto. Besides we need to be prepare in case of a alien criminal attack." said Sam

"I wouldn't worry to much Sam. Since we took down Gruumm six months ago things have been nice and peaceful around New Tech City." said Sky

"Well we better kept our guard up because you never know when there will be another alien attack." said Z

"Yeah you never know when another attack like I had this dream last night where I was being attack by a pile of toast." said Bridge

"Like I kept saying to you Bridge. I will never get to understand you even if I live to a 100." said Naruto

Z then decide to ask everyone a question.

"So what do you guys think about us going over to pay Jack a visit after our shift is over?" ask Z

"I think that would be a great idea Z. I want to know what Jack has been up to lately." said Sky

"I hope he is doing okay with Piggy." said Syd

"Well knowing Jack. I know everything is going fine with him." said Naruto

As soon as Naruto said that the alarms in the base went off warning them of a alien attack.

"Looks like we have to wait on visiting Jack." said Sam

"Yeah we better get going to the commend center and see what Commender Cruger wants." said Sky

With that they all headed towards the commend center at once. Meanwhile in the commend center Kat and Commender Cruger were looking at the screens as it showed a alien that look like a more powerful version of Rita's monster the Snizard holding some kind of blaster in one of it's hands and a bow in the other. Cruger had a look of concern on his face as he saw the alien blast things with its bow and destroyed them.

"Kat where are the Rangers?" ask Cruger looking at Kat

"I have already sent the signal to have them come straight here Doggie. They should be here any minute." replied Kat

At that moment the rangers came into the commend center and stood at attention looking at Commender Cruger.

"B squad reporting for duty Commender." said Sky

"It's is good you six are here there is alien criminal running loose in the city destroying everything in his path." said Cruger

"What kind of Alien Criminal is he Commender?" ask Naruto

"His name is Manda and he is wanted throughout the galaxy by S.P.D." replied Kat

"How bad is this Manda?" ask Z

"He is wanted for killing a number of important people on different planets including kings, Presidents and prime minsters. Not to mention to destroying a few cities in the progress." replied Cruger

"That is bad Commender." said Syd

"Yes it is Syd and that is why you six must go and bring him." said Cruger

"You can count on us Commender." said Sam

"That is good to hear. Now go and bring Manda in." ordered Cruger

With that the Rangers started to head out of the Commend center.

"Naruto I want to wait here for a minute." said Cruger

"Why do I have to wait Commender when my team needs me?" ask Naruto confuse

"Because I have something to gave you before you leave." replied Cruger throwing a Naruto a sword which he caught in his hand.

"Commender why are you giving me your Shadow Saber?" ask Naruto looking at the sword

"Because you have earn the right to wield it Naruto. Now take Lighting Cruiser and go join the rest of your team." said Cruger

"You got Commender." said Naruto leaving the commend center.

Meanwhile in the park in a dinning area Manda was terrorizing the people by blasting everyone in his way and he was smiling to.

"Run away you weak fools because I am going to take this planet over and there's nothing that S.P.D. can do about it." said Manda laughting

At that moment Manda was struck by laser fire that sent him backwards to the ground. When he got up he saw B squad standing in front of him holding up there blasters.

"How dare you fire at me you fools." said Manda angry looking at B squad

"Because you are under arrest for trying to harm the people of New Tech City." replied Sky

"If I were you I would give up right now Manda before you feel sorry for coming to earth." said Naruto

"I don't think so you fools." said Manda

With that Manda toss some metal things that turn into blue and orange headed Kyrbots and they quickly surrounded the rangers.

"Can the bad guys stop trying to use Krybots when ever we show up." said Z

"Yeah this is starting to get old." said Syd

"You guys know what time it is right?" ask Sky

"You mean it's 12:00 now?" ask Bridge

"No Bridge Sky means we need to morph." replied Naruto rolling his eyes

With that the rangers took out their morphers while Naruto held his up to his face.

"S.P.D. Emergency." they all said together

There was a bright flash of light and everyone except Sam were in their Ranger forms since he was stuck as a ranger.

"Alright you guys lets took these tin heads down." ordered Sky

"You got it Sky." said Z

With that the rangers went off to do battle with the Krybots. As they were battling the Krybots Syd saw Manda starting to sneak away from the battle.

"Look over their you guys. Manda is trying to get away." shouted Syd

"In that case you guys stay here well I go after Manda myself and hold him down until you guys can join me." said Naruto

"Are you sure that is a good idea Naruto?" ask Sam

"What choice do we have Sam. If we kept fighting these Kyrbots then Manda will get away." replied Naruto

"Your right Naruto. You go after Manda until we can join you." said Sky

"Thanks Sky." said Naruto

"Don't mention buddy. Now go and be careful." replied Sky

"You got Sky." said Naruto

With that Naruto took off in the direction of Manda while the others took care of the Krybots. Meanwhile Manda had stop thinking he had given the rangers the slip when all of a sudden he was struck by Naruto with the Shadow Saber and sent him to the ground.

"How did you get past the Krybots Ranger?" ask Manda surprise

"Because my friends are taking care of them while I hold you off until they can join me." replied Naruto

"While I am going to bring you down Ranger before your friends can get here." said Manda

With Naruto charge Manda who fired a blast from his bow that bounce right off Naruto's chest shield. Naruto then took the dragon dagger and Saba out of their holders and they glowed green and white. Naruto then jump up into the air struck Manda right in the chest with both weapons and sent Manda down to the ground in a shower of sparks. Manda then look up at Naruto who was standing in front of him.

"Now in the name of S.P.D. Your are charge with the murders of countless people and destroying entire cities across the galaxy not to mention attacking S.P.D. Officers. Judgement mode." said Naruto activating the Judgement mode of his morpher

Manda Watch as the morpher flash between a green circle and a red x. After a minute the morpher landed on the red x.

"You are Guilty . Now it time for you to be contain Manda." said Naruto

"I don't think show Ranger because your are going on a little trip." said Manda firing his blaster at Naruto

Naruto dodge the blast and fired his Quantum Defender destroying the blaster. Before Naruto could get a chance to go after Manda to contain him he saw what look like a hole made into the very fabric of space and time and it was starting to pull him into it. Manda seizing the chance fired his bow hitting Naruto and sending him into the hole that then close on him. Meanwhile in the commend center Kat and Cruger were looking at the scanners as it showed a hole torn into the very fabric of space and time and saw Naruto being sent into it by Manda.

"Doggie we have to find a way to get Naruto back." said Kat looking at Cruger with tears in her eyes seeing at just happen on the screen.

"I know Kat. We will find a way to get Naruto back no matter what." said Cruger trying to calm Kat down.

At that moment Naruto who was now demorph and on the ground was starting to come through.

"Man what happen to me." Thought Naruto getting to his feet

As soon as Naruto got to his feet he saw he was no longer in New Tech City but in a forest he didn't recognize.

"Okay how did I end up here in the forest." said Naruto

Naruto started to think how he could have gotten in the forest and then he remembered the battle with Manda.

"Now I remembered I was suck into that strange hole by Manda that he made with his blaster. Something tells me I am not in my own dimension anymore ." said Naruto

Naruto then decide to try to contact S.P.D. Headquarters. After a few tries and no answers Naruto decide to explore the forest to get his bearings. With that he started to walk all of a sudden he heard what sounded like people yelling up head. Naruto run full speed toward the yelling and when he got there he saw three kids about a year younger then him guarding a old man. Naruto saw the boy had black hair and eyes dress in a blue shirt and white shorts and there were two girls with him. One girl had long white hair with pink eyes and pink marks all over the right side of her body dress in a pink dress and black shorts and the girl next to her had long pink hair and greens eyes dress in a red dress and black shorts. Naruto then look in the direction the three kids were looking in and saw a tall man in pants and bandages covering the bottom of his face and had a big sword on his back with one of his hands reaching out to a giant bubble of water containing a man with silver hair and one black eye and one red eye with a scar going over it dress in a long sleeve shirt with a green vest over it and black pants. Naruto notice that the three kids and the man in the bubble were wearing a strips of blue cloth with a metal plate with a leaf design on it.

"Something tells me that those three kids need help to recuse their teacher from the looks of it and they can't handle that man with the giant sword by themselves. Well I guess I can help them since the first rule of S.P.D. Is to help people in need no matter where you are." thought Naruto

Naruto then put his morpher to his face and said "S.P.D. Emergency." and morph into the green ranger. Meanwhile Sasuke, Kagura, and Sakura couldn't believe this was happening to them. This was suppose to be a C Rank Mission the Hokage had given them. When they were attack earlier by the two ninja and Tazuna told them why he he couldn't pay for a higher rank mission they decide to go on with the mission and now Kakashi was trap in a bubble by the missing ninja Zabuza while a water clone was guarding him in the front. Now they were thinking how to free Kakashi from Zabuza.

"How are we going to free Kakashi Sensei from Zabuza when we are no match for him since he is a Jonin." thought Sakura worried

All of a sudden Sakura saw a blur of Green come out of no where and attack Zabuza's water clone and destroyed it. Sakura then saw the blur of green stop and saw a figure dress in green the same height as Kakashi with what look like a gold chest plate on his chest and a sword with the hilt in the shape of a tiger on his right hip and a stranger dagger on his left hip. Sakura then saw a helmet covering his face with the design of a dragon on it.

"Sakura who is that?" ask Kagura looking at the figure

"I don't know Kagura but I hope he is on our side." replied Sakura

"Well he better be powerful." said Sasuke hoping this person was as powerful as he look.

Meanwhile Zabuza had seen this mysterious person come out of nowhere and destroy his water clone and now he was angry.

"Who the hell are you ?" demanded Zabuza in a angry tone looking at Naruto

"I am the S.P.D. Dragon Ranger and I suggest you let that man you got in that bubble go or else." said Naruto

"I don't think so." replied Zabuza

"Then you leave me no choice but to attack you." said Naruto

With that Naruto took out his Shark Sabers and charge Zabuza. Zabuza took out his sword to block Naruto's Shark Sabers. But before he could connect Naruto quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Zabuza and hit him with his Shark Sabers forcing Zabuza to let go of the bubble and let Kakashi go. Kakashi look up and saw the fight between Naruto and Zabuza.

"Who this guy and why does he remind me of Sensei." thought Kakashi

Kakashi then decide to help Naruto out. Meanwhile Zabuza was using every jutsu he had only to have Naruto cancel it by using his Shark Sabers and magic spells. Just when Zabuza thought things couldn't get any worse Kakashi decide to join the fight and now he was losing the fight. Kakashi then use a the water vortex justsu and created a vortex of water that hit Zabuza and sent him into a tree. Zabuza then look up to see Kakashi holding a Kuni at him.

"This time you die Zabuza." said Kakashi

Before Kakashi could use the Kuni to kill Zabuza it was blasted out of his hand by Naruto's Quantum Defender.

"What do you think you are doing?" ask Kakashi looking at Naruto

"I am trying to stop you from commenting murder." replied Naruto keeping the Quantum Defender pointing at Kakashi

"Well for information I am a ninja and sometimes I have to kill in ordered to complete my mission." said Kakashi

"Well from where I am from it is called murder plain and simple. Now step aside and let me contain this guy with my morpher." said Naruto

Before Naruto could get near Zabuza. Zabuza was struck in the neck by needles and drop to the ground looking like he was dead.

"What just happen?"ask Naruto confuse

Out of nowhere a person in a mask with a Hidden Mist headband on his head.

"Thank you two for keeping Zabuza busy so I could have a chance to kill him." said the mask ninja

"Who are you?" ask Natrtuo pointing the Quantum Defender at the mask ninja.

"I am a hunter ninja from the Hidden Mist Village that was sent after Zabuza to kill him and dispose of his body." replied the mask ninja

"Well then I guess have to arrest you for killing him."said Naruto

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It is his job to track down missing ninja and kill them and dispose of their bodies by the orders of their village." said Kakashi

"That it is. Now if you excuse me I have to take this body somewhere safe to dispose of it." said the mask ninja

With that he disappeared in a gust of wind. At that moment Naruto and Kakashi saw Sakura, Kagura, and Sasuke come towards them with Tazuna.

"Kakashi Sensei are you alright?" ask Kagura

"Yeah I am just fine you three thanks to our friend here." replied Kakashi looking over at Naruto

"Thanks you very much mister for saving our Sensei here." said Sakura

"Don't mention it. I was taught by S.P.D. To always help people who need it no matter where I am." said Naruto

"What the hell is S.P.D. ?" ask Sasuke

"It's stand for Space Patrol Delta and it's our job to protect anyone who needs help." replied Naruto

"Well that's good and all but I really need to head back to my house since my bridge will not build itself." said Tazuna

"Well we better be on our way then and thanks for the help." said Kakashi

With that Kakashi started to walk away but stop dead in his tracks and started to fall to the ground but was caught by Naruto.

"What happen to Kakashi Sensei?" ask Sakura concern

"I don't know but something tells me that fight took a lot out of him." replied Naruto

"Don't worry about me. My Sharingan takes a lot out of me when I use it to much." said Kakashi looking at them

"Then I will go with you guys until Kakashi here feels better." said Naruto

"Are you sure you want to go with us mister?" ask Kagura

"I am sure besides it looks like you need a extra hand." replied Naruto

"Thanks but I don't think I can pay you for protecting me." said Tazuna

"Don't worry about paying me sir. It's my job to protect innocent people from harm. " replied Naruto

With that they head towards Tazuna House and get there in 10 minutes. Once they were inside Naruto put Kakashi in a chair to rest and Tazuna interdouce everyone to his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari. After Tazuna interdouce them Kakashi look at Naruto and decide to ask him a question.

"You know you did save us back there from Zabuza. So do you have a name?" ask Kakashi curious

"Yes I do. But I think I better demorph first." replied Naruto

With that he said "Power Down" and there was a flash of green light and where the green ranger once stood was one a boy a year older then Sakura, Kagura , and Sasuke with blond hair and blue eyes and whisker marks on his face dress in strange cloths they had never seen before. Sakura and Kagura notice he had a well tone body like he work out a lot under his cloths.

"Man he sure is cute even more then Sasuke." thought Sakura and Kagura at the same time each with a slight blush on their faces.

"The names Naruto Manx S.P.D. B squad dragon ranger." said Naruto

"I don't believe this. This is Sensei and Lady Tsunade's son. Wait until the Hokage finds out about this." thought Kakashi surprise

"So where do you come from Naruto?" ask Sakura curious

"I come from a place called New Tech City and I am part of S.P.D. ." replied Naruto

"I never heard of this New Tech City." said Kagura

"Maybe it is because it is in a another dimension as I am." replied Naruto

"So how did you ended up here in our dimension?" ask Sasuke

"Well me and the other ranger were going after a Alien Criminal name Manda when he fired a blast from his blaster that open a hole in the fabric of space and time and I ended up getting suck into it and that's how I ended up here." replied Naruto

"What do you mean by Alien Criminal?" ask Kakashi

"Well from where I come from. Aliens and Humans live together on earth. S.P.D. was form to train rangers to keep the peace and capture any Alien Criminals that threaten the peace and the earth." replied Naruto

"So how did you join S.P.D. ?" ask Kagura

"Well I was found by mom 13 years ago and she adopted me and I was train by S.P.D. to become a Power Ranger." replied Naruto

"So how long have you been a Power Ranger?" ask Sakura curious

"I have been a Power Ranger for little over a year." replied Naruto

At that moment Kakashi decide to speak up.

"I think you guys have ask our friend Naruto here enough questions. We should get some rest for your training tomorrow to prepare for when we have to face Zabuza again." said Kakashi

"What do you mean Kakashi Sensei? I thought Zabuza was killed by that hunter ninja?" ask Kagura confuse

"No he was just put into a death like state. Because I remember now that a hunter ninja is suppose to dispose of the body on site. Which means that the hunter ninja is a friend of his." replied Kakashi

"So how long do we have to train Kakashi?" ask Sasuke

"Well it will be a few days before Zabuza recovers from bring put into a death like state which gives us time for me to train the three of you." replied Kakashi

"What about Naruto here Kakashi Sensei?" ask Sakura

"You don't have to worry about me Sakura. The training I had to become a Power Ranger can let me take on the toughest Alien Criminals in the Galaxy. So I doubt that Zabuza can take me down." replied Naruto

"Naruto's right Sakura. He took on Zabuza by himself no problem and I think he could come in handly when he comes back again." said Kakashi

With that Tsunami took them to their rooms for the night. When Tsunami led Naruto to his room and open the door. Naruto saw it had a bed and dresser in it with a window looking out into the night sky.

"I am sorry that we don't have better rooms for you to stay in Naruto." said Tsunami

"Don't worry about Tsunami. This will do fine for now." said Naruto

"Well your welcome Naruto and thanks again for saving my father." said Tsunami

With that she left the room and close the door. Naruto then took out his cloths he kept in his sub pocket

dimension and put them in the dresser and put a picture he had of him and the rest of b squad with his mom and Commender Cruger on top. Naruto then put on his pj's and started to get ready for bed when heard a knock on his door. When he open the door he saw Sakura and Kagura standing there looking at him.

"Sakura Kagura what are you two doing up and at my door?" ask Naruto

"Well we wanted to come and say thank you again for saving us from Zabuza." replied Sakura

"Well your welcome you two. But is that all you wanted to say to me?" ask Naruto

"Well we were wondering after this mission was over. Would you becoming back we us to the Hidden Leaf Village?" replied Kagura

"I don't know if I will go back with you. But I will gave you my answer before you head back." said Naruto

"Well that is all we ask for Naruto. We better get going to bed because we have training in the morning." said Kagura

"Yeah we will see you in the morning Naruto." said Sakura

With that they left . Naruto look as they went down the hallway and went into their rooms.

"Something tells me that my life has just get more interesting." thought Naruto

With that he went back in his room and went to bed."

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think of Naruto meeting Kakashi and Team Seven and the battle between him and Zabuza. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers S.P.D. . Naruot is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers S.P.D. Is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

The next morning Naruto woke up early and decide to go for a jog. He put on his green S.P.D. Shirt along with a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers. He then filled his backpack with cloths to make it heavy and put it on his back and headed downstairs. As soon as Naruto reach the bottom of the stairs he could smell eggs and bacon being cook on a stove . When he got into the kitchen he saw Tsunami making breakfast and Tazuna was relaxing at the table. Tsunami notice Naruto standing in the hallway.

"Good morning Naruto what are you doing up so early?" ask Tsunami

"Well I am going for a jog in the forest before I decide to eat." replied Naruto

"You plan on jogging with that heavy backpack on your back to?" ask Tazuna

"Yes I am because it part of the training I had to do to become a Power Ranger and this is light compare to what I am use to carrying." replied Naruto

"Well just be careful Naruto and be back here before breakfast is ready." said Tsunami

"I promise I will Tsunami." said Naruto

With that he left out the door. An hour later Kakashi and Team Seven woke up and came down the stairs and saw Tsunami was almost done making breakfast. Sakura decide to ask a question.

"Have any of you guys seen Naruto anywhere?" ask Sakura

"Well if you must know he got up early and decide to go for a jog. So he should be back very soon." replied Tsunami

"Well I think that kid is crazy going jogging with a backpack that looks like it weighs a lot." said Tazuna

"You get to be kidding me. You mean that Naruto went jogging when we have to train." said Sasuke getting annoyed

"Well you need to remember Sasuke that Naruto is not part of this team and that he is only helping us with our mission because he wants to." said Kakashi

At that moment they all could hear what sounded like someone grunting coming from outside. With that everyone went out the door and the front poach and was Naruto doing pushups on the ground with the backpack on his back and he was up to 200. Naruto notice that he was being watch and got up and saw that everyone was looking at him.

"Well good morning to all of you." said Naruto wiping the sweat off his forehead

"Good morning to you to Naruto." said Sakura

"Yeah good morning." said Kagura

"Well it looks like you wasting no time in doing your own training Naruto." said Kakashi impress

"Well if you are all done talking. Breakfast is ready." said Tsunami

With that they all headed inside and breakfast was serve. As they were eating Naruto decide to ask a question.

"So can any of you guys tell me why a ninja as dangerous as this Zabuza guy would want to kill someone like Tazuna here?" ask Naruto

"Well if you must know he was hire by a man name Gato who wants to stop Tazuna here from building his bridge." replied Kakashi

"Well how bad is this Gato person?" ask Naruto

With that Tazuna told Naruto everything about Gato how he came to their land and took it over and killed everyone who stood up to him and how if the bridge was finish it ruin Gato power over the people and that was why he wanted Tazuna dead. After Tazuna finish his story Naruto decide to speak up.

"From what you just told me about this Gato person he sounds like some of the lower rank Alien Criminals S.P.D, had to deal with." said Naruto

"You mean you face people worse then Gato?" ask Tazuna surprise

"Yes I have face worse Alien Criminals then Gato before." replied Naruto

"Who was the worst one you had to face?" ask Kagura curious

"Well it would have to be Emperor Gruumm he was the worse Alien Criminal we had to face." replied Naruto

"How bad was this Emperor Gruumm?" ask Sakura curious

"Well he took over many galaxies and even destroyed some planets until he tried taken over earth and me and the other B squad ranger put a stop to him once and for all." replied Naruto

"So what happen to him after you and the others put a stop to him?" ask Kakashi

"Well after he was defeated. He was put into a containment card and was lock away for the rest of his life." replied Naruto

"How come you didn't just kill him after what he did to all those people?" ask Sasuke

"Because it would be considered murder and it is the rule of S.P.D, that all Alien Criminals are to be put into containment and sent to prison." replied Naruto

"So that is why you blasted my kuni out of my hand because it is against what you and S.P.D. stand for." said Kakashi

"Yes it is." replied Naruto

With that they went back to eating their breakfast. After they finish it and clean it up. Kakashi told Sakura, Kagura and Sasuke they were going to go training and that once they were done that they would head over to the bridge to guard Tazuna. Sakura then decide to ask Kakashi a question.

"Kakashi Sensei if we are going to train then what is Naruto here going to be doing?" ask Sakura

"Well I plan on staying here to guard Tsunami and Inari well you guys go train." replied Naruto

"Why do you want to stay here to guard these two when it's our job to protect Tazuna?" ask Sasuke

"Because one I am not part of your team and two I have the feeling that Gato will try to come here and harm Tsunami and Inari to get at Tazuna." replied Naruto

"Naruto is right Sasuke. Gato might come here after Tsunami and Inari to get to Tazuna. Besides you Sakura and Kagura need to focus on your training to get stronger." said Kakashi

"Whatever you say Kakashi." said Sasuke in a angry tone

With that Kakashi and team seven headed out the door to go train. Meanwhile in a cave the mask ninja Haku was watching over Zabuza as he was recovering from being pit into a death like state.

"Looks like you almost fully recover Zabuza." said Haku

"Well you wouldn't have to have put me into a death like state if it wasn't for that person in the green outfit beating me." said Zabuza in a angry tone

"Well well. Look how the mighty have fallen Zabuza." said a voice

Zabuza turn around and saw Gato standing there with a smile on his face.

"What the hell do you want Gato?" ask Zabuza looking at him

"I came to see how you were doing Zabuza and what do I find but you beaten up and recovering in bed. You said that you could take care of the ninja Tazuna hired to protect him." replied Gato

"I had it all under control until this person dress in green appeared from out of nowhere and ended up beating me no problem. But I will be prepare for him next time we meet." said Zabuza

"Well you better because I am going to give you once more chance to kill Tazuna. But if you fail me then I will make you pay dearly." said Gato

With that Gato left . Zabuza then look over at Haku.

"Haku I want you to take care of that guy in green when we face him and Kakashi next time and make sure you kill him to." said Zabuza

"As you wish Zabuza." said Haku

Meanwhile back at Tazuna house. It had been a few hours since Kakashi and team seven had been training which Naruto had found out was climbing a tree without using their hands using what Kakashi and called Chakra that ninja use to perform jutsu when they had return and now they were sitting at the table eating the dinner that Tsunami had made for them.

"How is the training going with your team Kakashi?" ask Naruto

"Well Sakura and Kagura have completed the tree climbing excise but Sasuke still needs to do more training before he reaches the top of the tree." replied Kakashi

"Well I would get it if I had stronger teammates." said Sasuke

"Well maybe if you were more of a team player Sasuke then you might become stronger." said Naruto

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do dobe?" shouted Sasuke

"Naruto's right Sasuke you haven't been working with us as a team since we pass Kakashi Sensei's bell test." said Sakura

"Yeah he is right maybe if you listen to others then maybe you might become stronger." said Kagura

"I guess you two are right. I will try to be more of team player." said Sasuke calming down

"Well since that is over we should focus on our battle we Zabuza." said Kakashi

"And we should also try to find a way to take down Gato once and for all to" said Naruto

At that moment Inari decide to speak up.

"You are all fools if you can think you can stop Gato." said Inari

"I would be wrong Inari because I have taken down stronger Alien Criminals then this Gato before. Besides I am a Power Ranger a hero of earth." said Naruto

"There is no such thing as heroes and you are fool if you think you can take on Gato." said Inari

With that Inari ran out of the room crying with Tsunami running after him calling his name.

"What is his problem?" ask Kagura

"Well his been like this ever since his father died." said Tazuna

"What happen to him?" ask Sakura

"Well you see his father wasn't really his father. He save Inari one day from drowning and eventfully he became a member of the family and even save our village from flooding and was hailed as a hero. Until the day he stood up to Gato and Inari watch as he was killed in front of everyone including Inari. Since that day Inari has never been the same." replied Gato

At that point everyone saw Naruto had a strange look on his face as if he was thinking about something.

"Naruto what are you thinking about?" ask Kakashi curious

"Well I was just thinking about how much Inari reminds me of my best friend Sky." replied Naruto

"How does he remind you of your best friend?" ask Sakura

"Well you see Sky's father happen to be the first red ranger until he was killed in action by a Alien Criminal name Mirloc. After it happen Sky decide he wanted to become the red ranger like his father but became the blue ranger first since his pride got in his way. But eventfully he became more mature and treated his teammates as equals and even mange to bring Mirloc in after he escape from Prison. And after Jack left S.P.D. Sky took over as the red ranger and leader of B squad and has proven to be a good leader." replied Naruto

"From the way you talk about your friend Sky he seems to be a great friend." said Kakashi

"That he is." said Naruto

Kagura then decide to ask Naruto a question.

"Naruto how did the other members of your team get chosen to become Power Rangers in the first place?" ask Kagura curious

"Well they were each born with a genetic power that made them get chosen to become a Power Ranger." replied Naruto

With that Naruto told them each genetic power of each ranger what it did. After he finish talking everyone had a look of surprise on their face. Sakura then decide to ask Naruto a question.

"So do you have any genetic powers like your friends do?" ask Sakura curious

"Yes I do Sakura. I have the same genetic powers as my friends Syd and Sky." replied Naruto

With that Naruto took a bar of metal out of his pocket and held it in his fist and his fist become metal like the bar. Then drew a circle with his arm and shield of blue light appeared. After it was all over Kakashi decide to ask a question.

"Do you any other powers then what you showed us?" ask Kakashi

"Well I do have another power that I my mom said I inherited from one of my birth parents and it has something to with my eyes that makes them turn red and I can use it to read the moves on my enemies that I have use to on a number of Alien Criminals." replied Naruto

"That kind of sounds a little like Sasuke's bloodline trait called the Sharingan that can read the opponents moves and copy any ninjutsu and genjutsu the person's see's." said Sakura

"Well I don't think I have this Sharingan as you call it as I do come from another dimension." said Naruto

"Your probably right Naruto. Besides it time for us to head for bed as we need to prepare for when Zabuza shows up again with his mask friend." said Kakashi

With that they headed for bed. As Naruto was getting ready for bed he heard a knock at his door . When he open it he saw Sakura and Kagura standing there.

"What are you two still doing up this late?" ask Naruto

"We couldn't sleep and decide to pay you a visit." replied Sakura

"So can we come in Naruto?" ask Kagura

"Oh course you two can come in." said Naruto

With that Sakura and Kagura came into the room.

"So Naruto can you tell us anything more about your life in S.P.D. ?" ask Sakura

"What do you want to know?" replied Naruto

"Well what was the best thing that happen to you as a Power Ranger?" ask Kagura

"Well I have to say it was the time when me and the other Ranger went back in time to the year 2,004 to stop Emperor Gruumm from taken over the earth and change history. We ended up teaming up with legendary Dino Thunder Rangers to stop him and send him back to our time." said Naruto

"You mean you went back in time?" ask Sakura surprise

"Yes I did but the others don't remembered as they had their memories wipe out of that time but me." replied Naruto

"Why did they have to do that for?" ask Kagura confuse

"Because the timeline had to be kept intact but my mom made my promise not to tell the others or else I would be grounded for the rest of my life." replied Naruto

" It sound's like you led a interesting life from where you came from Naruto." said Kagura

"I guess I kind of did compare to you two." said Naruto

"Hey Naruto who are these people in the picture with you?" ask Sakura seeing the picture on the dresser

"While the one's in the uniforms like I am are the rest of B squad. The white ranger next to Sky is the Omega Ranger Sam who came from the future and is stuck in his ranger form. The person with the head of a dog is Commender Cruger and the women next to him with the cat ears is my mom Kat Manx." replied Naruto

"So how old is your mom Naruto because she looks no older then 25 or maybe 30 years old from the picture?" ask Kagura looking at Kat in the picture

"Well if you two must know she is 125 years old in earth years." replied Naruto

"How can your mom be that old and look so young?" ask Sakura shock

"Because different aliens age slower then others Sakura and that is why my mom looks so young for her age." replied Naruto

"I guess we can understand that Naruto. Besides me and Sakura have to get going back to our rooms to sleep so we can protect Tazuna tomorrow." said Kagura

"We do need to get some rest as it will be tough to protect Tazuna from Gato. So we will see you in the morning Naruto." said Sakura

"Yeah I will you two in the morning." replied Naruto

With that Sakura and Kagura left the room and Naruto headed for bed to get some sleep. Two days later Sauke had completed his training and now him Kakashi and the rest of team seven were on the bridge with Tazuna to protect him from Zabuza.

"So can you tell us Kakashi why Naruto is back at Tazuna house with Tsunami and Inari insteed of here with us protecting Tazuna?" ask Sasuke in a angry tone

"Because Naruto felt that Gato would try to attack Tsunami and Inari well we are here on the bridge with Tazuna protecting him from Zabuza and I trust his judgement since he has face people more evil then Gato before from his dimension and something tells me he is right about what Gato has plan." replied Kakashi

"I trust Naruto's judgement to Kakashi sensei." said Sakura

"Yeah and besides he has more experience battling evil people then we do." added Kagura

"Well I for one am glad that my Daughter and Grandson are in safe hands with Naruto watching them." said Tazuna

"So how long do we have be here for Kakashi?" ask Sasuke

"As long as we have to be here to protect Tazuna from Zabuza." replied Kakashi

As soon as he said that a thick fog suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and covered the entire bridge and it made them hard to see anything in front of them.

"Kakashi Sensei where did this fog come from? It looks like the fog that Zabuza made last time." ask Sakura scared

"It is because it is Zabuza's hidden mist jutsu Sakura." replied Kakashi

"So what do we do Kakashi sensei?" ask Kagura

"I want you three to protect Tazuna and I will stand guard and prepare for Zabuza's attack." replied Kakashi

All of a sudden the fog cleared up a little and everyone could see Zabuza and Haku wearing his mask standing in front of them about 50 feet ahead.

"Well well looks like you have recovered from our last fight Kakashi." said Zabuza

"Well I have as have you Zabuza." said Kakashi

"So where your new ally the guy in the green outfit that beat me last time?" ask Zabuza

"He is not here right now Zabuza. But I don't need his help this time to beat you." replied Kakashi reveling his Sharingan

"Then I guess you will have to do for now. Haku you can do what you want with these three protecting Tazuna." said Zabuza

"As you wish Zabuza." said Haku

With that said Zabuza and Kakashi charge one another while Haku went after the rest of team seven. Meanwhile back at Tazuana house Inari watch as two of Gato's men had showed up in their house and were trying to kidnap his mother who was now on the floor while Inari was to scared to do anything about it .

"You know what miss I think me and my friend here will have some fun with you before we take you to Gato." said one of the man

"Yeah Gato didn't say we had to bring her in unharm. So maybe we will have some fun with you before we take you with us." said the other man

At that moment Inari couldn't stand it anymore and ran in front of his mother and stood in front of the two men.

"What do you think your doing you little brat?" ask the first man

"I am going to stop you two from hurting my mother." replied Inari

"Well in that case I think we will just kill you and take your mother." said the other man

With that both man took out their swords and prepare to kill Inari. All of a sudden from out of nowhere a blade that was black came out and cut both mans swords in half. When they look to see where the sword came from they saw Naruto standing in front of them holding the Shadow Saber in his hands with a angry look on his face.

"Who the hell are you kid?" ask the first man looking at Naruto

"The names Naruto Manx of S.P.D. and I am here to protect this boy and his mother from you and your boss Gato." replied Naruto

" I would like to see you try to stop us kid." said the other man

" I guess you leave me no choice. Call to the beast inside free the tiger and lion." said Naruto

Before the two man could attack Naruto they were attack by a black metal lion and a red metal tiger that struck them both and sent them to the floor out cold. Naruto then quickly tied them up good and tight and look over at Inari and Tsunami.

"Are you two alright?" ask Naruto

"Yeah thanks to you Naruto." replied Tsunami

"Well your welcome." replied Naruto

Naruto then look at Inari.

"Inari I am going over to the bridge to help out the others and I want you to go get the other villagers and get to the bridge as fast as you can." said Naruto

"You can count on me Naruto." said Inari

With that Naruto held his morpher to his face and said "S.P.D. Emergency" and morph into the mighty morphin green ranger and went out the door. Once Naruto was outside he dicide he need to get the bridge fast.

"I sure hope this works. Red Lighting Cruiser Power Up." said Naruto

There was a bright flash of light and Red Lighting Cruiser appeared and Naruto hop into the driver seat.

"Alright Lighting Cruiser we need to hurry and get to the bridge and help the others." said Naruto to the car

Lighting Cruiser then flash it's headlights meaning it understood what Naruto meant. With that Lighting Cruiser took off in the direction of the bridge at full speed. Meanwhile back at the bridge Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting evenly with nether one giving the other a edge. Sakura and Kagura meanwhile had watch the fight between Sasuke and Haku who mange to trap Sasuke in a wall of ice mirrors and they were worried.

"I sure wish Naruto was here right now to help us." said Sakura

"Yeah Naruto could easily free Sasuke from that wall of ice mirrors and beat Zabuza to. But he is back at Tazuna house protecting Tsunami and Inari." said Kagura

All of a sudden they could here what sounded like a roar of a engine and tires coming towards them and all of a sudden Naruto came out of the fog inside Red Lighting Cruiser and stop in front of Sakura and Kagura.

"Naruto you came." said Sakura

"Oh course I did you need help. So what is going on here?" ask Naruto

"While Kakashi Sensei is fighting Zabuza and Sasuke is in that wall of ice mirror over there made by that mask ninja and is trap." replied Kagura

"While then I am going in there to go save Sasuke and I want you two to stay here and protect Tazuna." said Naruto

"You got it Naruto." said Sakura

"You better be careful to because that mask ninja is really tough." added Kagura

"I promise I will you two and Lighting Cruiser here will protect you two and Tazuna right buddy?" said Naruto

Lighting Cruiser then flash it's headlights and honk it's horn telling Naruto it understood. With that Naruto ran towards the wall of ice mirrors to go free Sasuke. Meanwhile Sasuke was using his Sharingan and a kuni to block all of Haku's needles but was getting tired from all of the attack. All of a sudden Sasuke saw Naruto coming into the wall of ice mirrors and stand next to him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here Naruto?" ask Sasuke angry.

"I came to save you Sasuke and help beat this mask ninja." replied Naruto

"So your the person that beat my friend Zabuza?" ask Haku looking at Naruto

"I am and I am the one going to defeat you." replied Naruto

"Well I like to see you try and don't think you can break my ice mirrors because your friend here tried it using a powerful fire jutsu but failed." said Haku

"Then I guess maybe I should try bringing up the heat a lot more then Sasuke can." said Naruto

"How do you plan on doing that?" ask Haku curious

"Like this Wolf Warrior mode activate." shouted Naruto into his morpher

All of a sudden there was bright flash of crimson red light and hot flames surrounding Naruto and when it faded Naruto was in Leanbow's Wolf Warrior mode complete with sword and shield.

"Alright now lets see if your ice mirrors can stand up to my Burning Slash Attack." said Naruto

With that Naruto took out the sword and with a slashes of it a ring of intense fire came out and blew apart Haku's ice mirrors and sent him to the ground hard breaking his mask reveling his face. Haku then look up at Naruto.

"You have won this fight. Now please kill me as I am a broken weapon to my friend Zabuza and should be killed." said Haku looking at Naruto with a sad look

"I will not kill you Haku as I don't kill anyone as it is against my code." replied Naruto putting the sword back in the shield

"Why not? Your a ninja like me and have been taught to kill without mercy. So if you don't kill me then I will kill you instead. So just go ahead and end my life now." said Haku pleading

" I will not kill you as I am not a ninja but a Power Ranger and S.P.D. Officer and it is against everything I and S.P.D. stand for." replied Naruto

As Naruto said that Haku could feel that Zabuza was in trouble of being killed by Kakashi and decide to put a stop to it and look at Naruto.

"I guess your right because I am not ready to die just yet." said Haku

With that Haku disappeared in a gust of wind leaving a Naruto and Sasuke behind confuse. Meanwhile Zabuza was couldn't use both of his arms as they were broken and was being held by Kakashi's pack dogs as Kakashi was getting ready to kill Zabuza using his Chidori.

"Now it's time for you to die Zabuza." said Kakashi

With that Kakashi ran towards Zabuza with the intent to kill. Before Kakashi could make contact Haku came from out of nowhere and stood in front of Zabuza and the Chidori went right through him. When Kakashi pulled his arm out of Haku. Haku fell to the ground dead.

"I don't believe this . That kid came out of nowhere and took the hit for Zabuza." said Kakashi shock

"Well it looks like I still get to live today Kakashi." said Zabuza smiling underneath his mask

"How do you except to fight me Zabuza when you are useless without the use of your arms?" ask Kakashi

"I couldn't agree with you more." said a voice

Kakashi and Zabuza turn around and saw Gato standing in front of them with a 100 arm guys next to him.

"Gato what is the meaning of this?" ask Zabuza surprise

"Well I have decide that hiring these guys are cheaper then me paying for you Zabuza. So I have decide to get rid of you once and for all." replied Gato

At that moment Naruto and Sasuke showed up and notice Gato with the arm men.

"Kakashi what is going on here?" ask Sasuke

"It seems that Gato here as decide to double cross Zabuza here and kill him and us." replied Kakashi

"So that short man with the cane is Gato right?" ask Naruto looking at Gato

"Yes he is Naruto." replied Kakashi

With that Naruto move forward and stood next to Zabuza and look right at Gato through his helmet.

"So your Gato then?" ask Naruto to Gato

"Yes I am and who are you?" ask Gato

"The names Naruto S.P.D. Dragon Ranger and I am the one going to bring you in to pay for your crimes." replied Naruto

"No your not. Because I have some unfinish business with Gato here." said Zabuza

"I am not going to let you kill Gato because he has to pay for what he did for his crimes." shouted Naruto

"I don't care what you think. But I want to kill him for betraying me and Haku." said Zabuza

"If you plan on doing that then you need a weapon." said Sasuke throwing Zabuza a Kuni which he caught in his teeth.

Naruto then started to complain until Kakashi stop him by putting up his hand.

"Naruto I can understand what your feeling right now towards Zabuza. But let him do this as this is our world not your's alright." said Kakashi

"As you wish Kakashi." replied Naruto calming down

"Thank you Kakashi. Now it is about time I go kill Gato." said Zabuza

With that Zabuza took off into the crowed of arm men after Gato. As soon as he reach the crowed Zabuza started to kill the men one by one as they stab him with their weapons and few were embeded in his back. But after fighting for 15 minutes he finally reach Gato who had a terrorize look on his face.

"Please spare me Zabuza. I will pay you anything you want." said Gato pleading

"I don't think so Gato because I am going to send me to where demons live ." replied Zabuza

With that Zabuza struck with the kuni in his mouth and killed Gato by cutting his throat and he fell to the ground dead. After it was all done Zabuza fell to the ground dead from lost of blood. The rest of the men then look at each other confuse.

"What do we do since Gato's dead?' ask one of the man

"I think we should attack the village and take whatever we want." replied another

"I don't think so you creeps." said Naruto yelling at the men

The man look at Naruto and smilled.

"And who is going to make us?" ask another man

"We will." said a voice

The men look ahead and saw Inari with the rest of the villagers looking at them with a angry look.

"You can count me on this to." said Kakashi

With that Kakashi made a handsigh and said " Shadow Clone Jutsu" and about 30 Kakashi appeared arm with Kuni's

"You can count me in to Kakashi. Spirit Ranger Shark." said Naruto and the Jungle Fury Shark Ranger appeared with Shark Sabers in it's hands and Naruto was arm with Saba and the Dragon Dagger in his hands ready for battle.

The men saw that they were outnumbered and quickly decide to run away. With that they took off into their boats and tried to get away as far as possible.

"Well it looks like those guys were not that tough." said Naruto as he saw the men take off in the boats.

With that Naruto demorph and was tackle to the ground by Kagura and Sakura as they appeared with Tazuna with them.

"Naruto your alright." said Sakura

"Yeah we were worried about you and Sasuke." said Kagura

"Well as you can see you two I am just fine. So can you please get off of me so I can get up?" ask Naruto with a slight blush on his face

With that Sakura and Kagura got off of Naruto and he got back on his feet.

"So what will you do now Tazuna?" ask Kakashi looking at Tazuna

"Well since Gato is no longer a problem to our village we can finish building the bridge without to much problem." replied Tazuna

"Well that good to know. But what will we do about Zabuza and Haku's bodies?" ask Sasuke

"Well we should gave them a proper burial as they are follow ninja and deserve our respect. Then once the bridge is finish we should all head back to the village to gave the Hokage our report." replied Kakashi

With that Kakashi pick up both bodies and everyone headed back to the village to rest. The next morning Zabuza and Haku bodies were buried and everyone including Naruto said a few words about them. One month later the bridge was finish and Kakashi and Team seven including Naruto were getting ready to leave for the village and were saying good bye to everyone.

"Thanks to you five the bridge is finish and our land can become rich again at long last." said Tazuna

"Don't mention it Tazuna. It was nothing." replied Kakashi

"Naruto I want to thank you for protecting me and my mom." said Inari looking at Naruto

"Your welcome Inari. It's wasn't nothing. I was just doing my job as a member of S.P.D. and a Power Ranger which is to protect innocent people." replied Naruto smiling

"Well we better get going better the Hokage gets worried about us." said Kakashi

With that they started to leave across the bridge. As they were leaving Inari look up at his Grandfather.

"Grandfather what should we name the bridge?" ask Inari

"How about the Naruto S.P.D. Bridge of Hope in honor of Naruto who help save our village out of the kindness of his heart." said Tazuna

Meanwhile as Kakashi and the others were walking across the bridge Kagura and Sakura look at Naruto.

"You know Naruto it is a good thing you decide to come with us back to the village." said Sakura

"Yeah and your going to love the village when we get there Naruto. It is nice and peaceful." said Kagura

"Well considering I am stuck in this dimension with you guys and the fact your only people I know right now. I fell it is the right thing for me to go back with you four to the village since I have no where else to go. Besides I want to see what this village of your's looks like and meet this Hokage you talk about show much." said Naruto smiling

Sasuke who was watching the three behind him look at Kakashi.

"Kakashi are you sure it is a good idea to be taking Naruto back with us to the village?" ask Sasuke

"Oh I course it is a good idea Sasuke. Since Naruto did help us with our mission and he has no where else to go. Besides I think he will make a good ninja to add to our team once I talk to the Hokage about him." replied Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"Whatever you say Kakashi." said Sasuke rolling his eyes

"And once I tell the Hokage I found Sensei's and Lady Tsunade's son I know he will make Naruto a ninja of the village since he has the skills of a Anbu already." thought Kakashi

With that they continued walking back towards the village.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about Naruto using the Wolf Warrior Armor and the fact that Sasuke has a problem with Naruto helping them. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thank you and stay tune for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers S.P.D. . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

After a few days of traveling back from the Land of Waves. Kakashi and Team Seven including Naruto reach the gates of the village and went inside once Kakashi told the guards that Naruto was with them. As soon as they went inside Naruto was amaze at the sight of the village.

"So Naruto what do you think of the Hidden Leaf Village?" ask Sakura

"Well I think this village is a nice place equal to New Tech City." replied Naruto smiling

"Well if you think that is good Naruto. Then you should look up at the Hokage Monument with all Four of the Hokage's faces crave into the mountain side." said Kagura pointing up to a rocky cliff overlooking the village with four people's faces crave into it and Naruto was in awe.

"That's Monument is nice Kagura. It reminds me of Mount Rushmore back in my world. It had the faces of four of the presidents of the Untied States of America crave into the rock." said Naruto

At moment Kakshi decide to speak up.

"I think that's enough of you two showing Naruto around the village. You two and Sasuke should all head home while I take Naruto here to see the Hokage." said Kakashi

"Why does Naruto have to go with you Kakashi and we have to head back to our homes?" ask Sasuke

"Because you three need to relax after our mission and besides I think the Hokage will want to meet Naruto here as much as he wants to meet the Hokage." replied Kakashi

"Kakashi right you know you all need to head back to your homes and relax and besides I need to talk to your Hokage to found out where I am going to be staying." said Naruto

"Well in that case Naruto we will see you later." said Sakura

"Yeah we will see you later Naruto and good luck with the Hokage." said Kagura

With that they left and Naruto went with Kakashi towards the Hokage's office. Meanwhile back in New Tech City at S.P.D. base. It had now been a little over a month since Naruto went into the hole cut into the fabric of space and time and the rest of B squad had captured Manda and found out what happen to Naruto. Now after a month of Kat examining the remains of Manda's blaster and now her and Commender Cruger had called the rest of B Squad to the commend center and told them what they had found out.

"So Commender Cruger. Why have you summon us here to the commend center for?" ask Sky confuse

"Me and Kat have called you all here to tell you we found out where Naruto has been sent." replied Cruger

"You mean you found where Naruto is? So how did you find him and is he alright?" ask Z

"Well you see Z we mange to find out where Naruto is when I notice Red Lighting Cruiser was missing from the hanger bay and mange to track it down using the scanners and found out it had been sent to another dimension where I pick up the energy from Naruto's morpher and found out he is alright." replied Kat

"So what do we do now Commender? We can't just leave Naruto where he is alone. He is our friend and a fellow Ranger." said Syd

"Oh course Syd I don't plan on leaving Naruto alone where is as he is a member of S.P.D. and a friend. Which is why I had Kat figured out a way for us to get there with the base." replied Cruger

"So what way did Kat figure out to get us all there with the Base?" ask Sam confuse

"Well you see Sam I have been studying the remains of Manda's blaster and found out how it works and mange to copy the process on how it works into the base and get us to where Naruto is. But there is a catch to using it." replied Kat

"What kind of catch ?" ask Bridge

"Well you see if we use this to get to where Naruto is at it is a one way trip and we will never be able to come back to our own Dimension. I have already ask S.P.D. central commend about this and they will send a new S.P.D. headquarters to replace us and make sure the earth is still protected . But this must be a team decision if we go. So what do you six think we should do?" replied Cruger looking at the rangers

"Well I think we should go as Naruto is our friend and a fellow ranger." said Sam

"I am in to. Besides Naruto might needs us where he is." said Syd

"I agree with Sam and Syd. Naruto is fellow member of S.P.D. and our friend." said Z

"I am in to. Besides it might be nice to go to another dimension." said Bridge

"What do you thinks we should do Sky? Since you are the leader of B squad so it is up to you if we stay or go." ask Cruger

"Well Naruto is my best friend and a fellow ranger. So I think we should go after him Commender since he would go after me to if I was in danger." replied Sky

"I agree with you to Sky. S.P.D. leaves no one behind. We will leave with everyone in the base within a little over a week since it will take Kat that long to get the base ready to go. Until then relax and prepare for the future battles we must face when we go after Naruto. You are dismiss." said Cruger

With that they left the commend center to prepare to go after Naruto. Meanwhile at that moment Kakashi and Naruto had just come to the Hokage's tower with reminded Naruto of the old buildings in Japan and went inside. After coming up a few fleets of stairs they came to door and Kakashi knock on it and a voice told them to come in. When they got in Naruto saw the office was a little bit smaller then the commend center in S.P.D. headquarters and saw a desk with a window behind it with a view of the entire village outside with a big pile of papers on the desk.

"Ah Kakshi good to see you made it back from the mission in one piece." said voice

Naruto look in the direction of the voice and saw a old man in robes and a hat smoking a pipe sitting at the desk looking at Kakashi.

"Thanks Lord Hokage and I brought the person who help me and my team on our mission that I told you about Naruto Manx of S.P.D. ." replied Kakashi pointing to Naruto who was next to him

"So what Kakashi said in the letter is true. This is the son of Arashi and Tsunade Namikaze. He looks just like Arashi was at his age but he looks more mature and smarter then his dad. Well I better the fact that he was born here in the village a secret from him as it could put him in danger." thought Sarutobi

"So your the boy from another dimension that help out Kakashi and his team out on their mission. Kakshi told me everything about you and I am thankful you help out my ninja complete their mission." said Sarutobi

"Well it was my honor Lord Hokage and it is a honor to finally meet you in person instead of hearing about you from Kakashi here." replied Naruto

"Well the honor is all mine Naruto. So what can I do for you?" ask Sarutobi

"Well I was wondering if you can gave me a place to stay and maybe a job here so I can make my own money." replied Naruto

"Well I can gave you a place to stay Naruto. But as for a job I can't think of one for you with your Skills and talent's." said Sarutobi

"Well I can think of one job that would suit Naruto here just fine Lord Hokage." said Kakashi

"What kind of job would that be?" ask Sarutobi figuring out where Kakashi was going with all of this

"Well considering Naruto's skills and the fact he help my team out on our mission. I think making him a ninja of our village would be a great thing for him to do and since he knows my team. I think placing him on it will be a good thing." replied Kakashi

"I think that is a good idea Kakashi. So what do you think Naruto? Would you like to become a ninja of our village and help protect it?" ask Sarutobi looking at Naruto

"I would be honor to become a ninja of your village Lord Hokage. But I do have one request to make?" replied Naruto

"And what would that be?" ask Sarutobi

"Well you see I am a member of S.P.D. and I don't believe in killing a person as it is against everything me and S.P.D. stands for. So I will only become a ninja if you realize whatever mission I am sent on that you know I will not take a human life no matter what." replied Naruto

"Well Naruto I respect your choice in not killing a person and will honor your request as I will make sure you will not be sent on any missions that requires you to kill someone." said Sarutobi

"Then you can count me in as a ninja of this village Lord Hokage." said Naruto shaking Sarutobi's hand

" In that case Naruto welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leafs." said Sarutobi

With that Sarutobi took a headband from his desk and handed to Naruto who tied around his right arm.

"Now that you are now a ninja of this village you will be staying with Anko and Kurenai Namikaze who will train you as a ninja for the next week before you meet your team and go on mission's." said Sarutobi handing Naruto the address of the place where he would be staying and directions on how to get there.

"Thank you very much Lord Hokage and I promise I will not let you down as a ninja of this village." said Naruto

With that Naruto left the office and Kakashi look at Sarutobi.

"I hope you did tell Anko and Kurenai that Naruto was here in the village and to keep it a secret from him that he is there brother." said Kakashi

"Oh course I told them Kakashi. But I also told them to test Naruto's skills as ninja when he got inside the house." replied Sarutobi

After walking around the village for an hour Naruto found the address of the place where he would be staying and came to a large house.

"So this is the place I will be staying at. Well I better go inside and meet the people I will be staying with." thought Naruto

With that Naruto open the door and went inside. When he got inside the house it appeared to be empty.

"I wonder where these two people are at? " thought Naruto

All of a sudden Naruto felt he was being watch and a barrage of Kuni came out from nowhere and headed towards him. Naruto quickly use his powers and created a forcefield that block the Kuni. Naruto then put his morpher to his face and said "S.P.D. Emergency" and morph into the green ranger.

"Alright who ever you are. Come out right now and fight me." yelled Naruto

As soon as Naruto said that a 18 year old women came out from the darkness. Naruto saw she had purple hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes and was wearing a fishnet shirt with a browen coat over it with a mini skirt and shin guards on her knees and ninja sandals on her feet. Naruto notice she had a smile on her face.

"Who are you?" ask Naruto

"The names Anko and I believe you are trespassing in my house." replied Anko

" I think you are mistaking. The Hokage sent me here as he told me that I was to live here with you and another person name Kurenai." replied Naruto

"While I think you are lying to me and I think I will kill you to let people know not to trespass in my house." said Anko

With that Anko charge at Naruto with a kuni in her hand. Naruto quickly took the Dragon Dagger in his hand and block the Kuni with it. After a few tries of trying to stab Naruto with her Kuni only to have Naruto block each attempt with the Dragon Dagger. Anko qucikly decide to give up and started to do some handsigns and two snakes came out of her jacket sleeves and headed toward Naruto. Naruto quickly reacted by using the Quantum Defender and fired it at the two snakes who blew apart once the blast hit them and Naruto saw Anko quickly come at him at him with the Kuni once again. As the fight rage on neither one of them gave the other a advantage and Naruto was getting tried of this pointless fight.

"I better end this fight before it gets out of control and Anko hurts herself and I know just how to do it to." thought Naruto

"Alright Anko it time to put a end to this fight. Mystic Snow Staff power up." said Naruto as the staff appeared in his hand

"If you think that staff of yours is going to scare me then you have another thing coming." said Anko smiling

With that she charge Naruto with the intent to end this fight. All of a sudden Naruto chanted a Magic spell and wave the wand and Anko found herself frozen in place inside a block of ice up to her neck.

"What the hell did you do to me you Gaki?" ask Anko in a angry tone

"Well I cast a magic spell using my snow staff to encase you in a block of ice so I could end this fight before you ended up hurting yourself." replied Naruto

"Well you better let me out of here you Gaki before I force my way out and beat you to a bloody pulp." demanded Anko in anger

"Anko that is no way to treat our guest." said a female voice

Naruto turn around in the direction of the voice and saw women the same age as Anko with long wavy brown hair with red eyes wearing what look like a dress made of bandages with a red sleeve and blue ninja sandals and leaf headband on her forehead.

"Who are you?" ask Naruto with the snow staff still in his hand in case this woman wanted to fight

"The names Kurenai and I can already see you met my twin sister Anko here and let me guess your Naruto Manx right." replied Kurenai

"Yes I am . But can you tell me why your sister here decide to attack me?" ask Naruto

"Well you see the Hokage told me and my sister to attack you to test your skills as a ninja and of course as always Anko here got carried away." replied Kurenai

"So all of this was just a test by the Hokage to test my skills as a ninja?" ask Naruto

"Yes it was and you pass it with flying colors. So can you please let me out of this block of ice before I decide to attack you for real?" replied Anko

"Oh course Anko and I am sorry that I use my snow staff on you." said Naruto as he wave the snow staff and Anko was freed from the block of ice

"It's okay Naruto. But the next time can you warn me when you are going to use that thing." said Anko shivering from the cold of the ice

"Oh course I will warn you next time Anko." replied Naruto as he demorph

"While since that is over with. I think it's time to show you to your room Naruto so you can rest before we start you training tomorrow." said Kurenai

With that Naruto followed Kuernai up the stairs with Anko as he was led to his room which turn out to be a big bedroom with a king size bed a dresser with a mirror and a bathroom with a shower sink and a toilet.

"So what do you think of your room Naruto?" ask Kurenai

"Well it is definitely as nice as my bedroom back at S.P.D. that I shared with Sky." replied Naruto

"Well it is good you like it Naruto. Now before you get settled in and rest for the night there is a few rules you must know about when we are going to train you." said Anko

"Like what?" ask Naruto curious

"Well the first rule is you will call me and Anko by Sensei when we are training you." replied Kurenai

"The second rule is that you will do everything me and Kurenai here teach you including any jutsu and chakra control exercise. And the final rule is that you must promise not to use what we teach you against another ninja of this village but only against your enemies. Do you understand that Gaki?" said Anko

"I got all of that and you have my word as a ninja of this village and a member of S.P.D. that I will follow all the rules when you train me." replied Naruto

"That is good to hear Naruto. Now I think it is time for you to get settle in your new room and get some rest before you begin your training in the morning." said Kurenai

" And don't worry about your training being boring Naruto. Because the training your going to have is going to be fun for you but more so for me." said Anko smiling

With that Kurenai and Anko left the room. Once they were gone Naruto put all his cloths in the dresser and put the picture of him and his friends on top and took a shower and got in bed. As Naruto was laying in bed Naruto was wondering what Anko had said to him before she left the room.

" I wonder what Anko meant my training would be more fun for her then for me. Something tells me that it is not going to be a walk in the park from that smile on her face. Well I better get some rest and find out in the morning." thought Naruto

With that Naruto went to sleep. Over the next week Naruto found out what Anko really meant when she said it would be more fun for her then him. The training was just like the swat training he went through with the rest of B squad only it was a 100 times worse. The first thing Anko and Kurenai had teach him to do was to mold Chakra then made him climb up and down a tree several times until he could do it with a blindfold. Then they taught him how to walk on water with he fell into several times whith was not to bad if it wasn't the hot water of the hot springs which left him with a few burns on his body. The next thing that they taught him was a couple of jutsu including the shadow clone which Kakashi had use back in the Land of Waves and few of Anko's snake jutsu and Kurenai had taught him a few of her genjustsu which she made Naruto practice until he did them right and was tired from lack of chakra. Now that his training was done with Naruto was now washing Red Lighting Cruiser in the courtyard of the house with the jacket of his S.P.D. uniform around his waist.

"Now that my training is all over with I can finally relax for a while since I don't have to meet Kakashi and the rest of team seven until 12:30 to see what my first mission is." thought Naruto smiling

"Hey Naruto." said a female voice

Naruto look up and saw Sakura and Kagura standing in front of him.

"Kagura Sakura good to see the two of you. So what brings you over here?" ask Naruto

"Well we decide to pay you a visit Naruto before we all go meet Kakashi to see what he wants we the four of us." replied Kagura

"So what are you doing Naruto?" ask Sakura

"Well I am washing Red Lighting Cruiser here as it likes it when I wash it after every battle. Right buddy?" replied Naruto

Lighting Cruiser then flash it's lights telling Naruto it was happy being wash.

"Naruto how come you talking to Lighting Cruiser like it is alive?" ask Kagura confuse

"Because Kagura Lighting Cruiser is alive just like you and me except it is a living vehicle instead of a person." replied Naruto

"I guess that would explain why it seems to react to you when you talk to it." said Sakura

"That and the fact that me and Lighting Cruiser have been friends and partners for a long time Sakura." replied Naruto

"So how long have you to been together for ?" ask Kagura curious

"Well Lighting Cruiser has been with me since I was about four years old when it decide to chose me as it's driver when I found it outside the base and gave it a bath. Since then me and Lighting Cruiser have been friends ever since. But it's been part of the Power Rangers legacy since the time of the Turbo Ranger back in the year 1997." replied Naruto

"That is a long time for you two to be friends Naruto and the real reason we came to see you is to see if you wanted to go on a walk with me and Kagura around the village before we go meet Kakashi Sensei. But it seems we caught you at a bad time." said Sakura

"Well you two are in luck I just about finishing washing Lighting Cruiser up. Just let me get my jacket back on then you two can show me more the village." replied Naruto

"That is good to hear Naruto and you can believe us when we say you are going to have a good time with me and Sakura showing you around the village." said Kagura

With that Naruto put his jacket back on and he left with Sakura and Kagura to see the rest of the village. As they were walking Sakura and Kagura were showing Naruto all the sights of the village where the best places to eat were. All of a sudden Naruto heard what sounded like screaming coming from a ally and decide to see what was going on and took off towards the ally with Sakura and Kagura running behind him to see what was the matter. When Naruto got to the ally he saw a boy and a girl his age with a headband on them with a strange symbol on it. Naruto notice the boy was holding a little boy about maybe six or seven that Naruto recognize as the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt and the boy had a angry look on his face.

"I will teach you little punk to run into me on purpose." said the boy

"Kankuro I think the kid gets the point so just let him go." said the girl

"No I will not let him go Temari. I think I will just kill him to make sure he never does it to me again." replied Kankuro to his sister.

When Naruto heard this he decide to do something before Konohamaru was killed . At that moment Kankuro was about ready to kill Konohamaru when he heard a voice say. "Call to the beast within Free the Lion and Tiger." and from out of nowhere Kankuro was hit by a black metal lion and red metal tiger that look like ghost that made him drop Konohamru and made him fall to the ground hard on his back.

"Who the hell just did that?" ask Kankuro angry

"That would be me who made you fall to the ground." replied Naruto

Kankuro then got to his feet and saw Naruto staring at him with angry eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Kankuro

"The names Naruto Manx of S.P.D. and a ninja of the Hidden Leaf village." replied Naruto

"I don't care who the hell you are kid. I am going to make you pay for making me fall to the ground." said Kankuro

"I don't think so Kankuro." said a voice

Everyone look in the direction of the voice and saw a boy about 12 years old with red hair and brown eyes with black lines around with the Japanese sign of love on his forehead and a gourd on his back. Naruto notice that the boy look like he had not slept for a long time.

"Gaara what do you think you doing trying to stop me from killing this boy?" ask Kankuro

"Because we are not here to kill anyone Kankuro. So stop right now before I make you stop for good." said Gaara

"What ever you say Gaara." replied Kankuro

With that Gaara jump down from the tree and look at Naruto.

"I am sorry my brother cause you trouble. The names Gaara of the Sand and who are you?" ask Gaara looking at Naruto

"The names Naruto Manx S.P.D. Dragon Ranger and a ninja of the Hidden Leaf village. So can I ask you three what are you three are doing here in the village in the first place as you look like you don't belong here?" replied Naruto

"While were from the Hidden Sand Village and we are here to take the Chunin Exams." said Temari

"That's right this year the Chunin Exams are being held in the village." said Kagura

"What are the Chunin Exams?" ask Naruto confuse

"Your a ninja of this village you never heard of the Chunin Exams before?" ask Kankuro confuse

"Well you can't blame Naruto for not knowing as he is from a different dimension and just became a ninja of our village. And to answer your question Naruto the Chunin Exams are a couple of test that Genin from different village's take and the ones with the highest scores get prompted to the rank of Chunin." replied Kagura

"Well I would like to talk to you guys some more but we have to go meet our Sensei before he worries about us. Right Kankuro?" said Temari

"You are right Temari." replied Kankuro

With that they started to leave when Gaara look right at Naruto and said "It was nice meeting you Naruto and I hope we meet again sometime as it was a pleasure to meet you." with that he left with Temari and Kankuro

"Well that was weird right Naruto?" ask Sakura

"Yeah it was Sakura. But something about that Gaara person is telling me to watch my back around him." replied Naruto

"Well your probably right Naruto. But right now we have to meet up with Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei before we are late." said Kagura

With that they headed towards the meeting place where they were suppose to meet up with Kakashi. After 15 minutes of walking they got the meeting place and saw Sasuke waiting there with a angry look on his face.

"What the hell took the three of you so long getting here?" ask Sasuke

"Well we kind of ran into something on the way here Sasuke." replied Sakura

"So where is Kakashi Sensei?" ask Kagura

"He is late as always." replied Sasuke

"You mean Kakashi is always late for missions?" ask Naruto

"Yes and knowing Kakashi Sensei he should be here any minute now." replied Sakura

As soon as Sakura said that there was gust of wind and Kakashi appeared with his face buried in a orange book which Naruto could read the tile and could tell it was a adult book probably perverted from the look of on Kakashi's face.

"Kakashi Sensei where have you been?" ask Kagura

"Well you see I was on my way here when I happen to see a old lady and help her across the street." replied Kakashi putting the book away

"Your lying again Kakashi Sensei as always." said Sakura angry

"So can you tell us why you wanted to meets us here for Kakashi?" ask Sasuke

"Well you see I have called you four here to tell you I have enter you all in the Chunin Exams." replied Kakashi

"Why are you entering all of us into the Chunin Exams when I just became a ninja little over a week ago Kakashi?" ask Naruto shock

"Because you have all proven to be great ninja and the reason I have enter you to Naruto is because of your skills as a Power Ranger and how you help us in the Land of Waves. Now since that is explain here are your registration forms. Just fill them out and bring them to the room listed on them." said Kakshi handing all four of them a form.

"Now I think you should all go home and get some rest and I will see you all tomorrow at the Chunin Exams." said Kakashi

With that he disappeared in to a gust of wind with leaves in it.

"Well I don't know about you three but I am going to head home and get some training done before the exams tomorrow." said Sasuke

With that he left Naruto Sakura and Kagura alone on the bridge.

"I better get going to as my mom needs help making dinner." said Kagura

"Yeah I better get home to before my mom gets worried about me. So what are you going to be doing Naruto?" ask Sakura

"Well I think I take a walk before I go home and get ready for the exams tomorrow." replied Naruto

"Well that sounds like a good idea Naruto. So me and Kagura will see you at the exams tomorrow then." said Sakura

With that Sakura and Kagura left to go to their homes and Naruto headed towards the forest to take a walk and clear his head. As Naruto was walking in the forest he had a feeling he was being watch when all of a sudden a barge of Kuni came out of nowhere and headed towards him. Naruto quickly jump out of the just in time and said "S.P.D. Emergency" and morph into the green ranger.

"Alright whoever you are show yourself right now." demanded Naruto

As Naruto said that a ninja jump from the trees and landed in front of Naruto. Naruto saw the ninja was dress in a cloak and had a straw hat on his head to cover his face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" ask Naruto

"I am a ninja here to take the Chunin Exams and I decide to get rid of you so I don't have to worry about any compilation." replied the ninja

"Well I am sorry to say to you that I don't plan on dieing today." said Naruto

"While you have no choice in the matter." said the ninja

With that the ninja attack Naruto with a kuni in each hand. Naruto quickly reacted by using the Shadow Saber to block the Kuni and knock the, out of the ninja's hand's. The Ninja quickly made a couple of handsigns and about 40 more clones of the ninja appeared each arm with a Kuni.

"You got to be kidding me this is easy compared to fighting Krybots." said Naruto

With that the clones attack Naruto. Naruto took out the clones one by one using the Shadow Saber and each clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Meanwhile the real ninja was in the bushes and watching Naruto fighting his clones and now was ready to come from behind and finish Naruto off since he was busy with the clones. All of a sudden the ninja was flown backwards as a blast of laser fire came out of nowhere and hit him. When the ninja got to his feet he saw Red Lighting Cruiser coming at him full speed and there wasn't nothing he could do to avoid it. As soon as he was hit he was flown backwards more and landed at Naruto's feet who had the Shadow Saber pointed at him.

"Looks likes Lighting Cruiser found your little hiding spot. Now I will take you to the Hokage so you can face your punishment for attacking me." said Naruto

"I don't think so." said the ninja

With that the ninja took out a paper bomb and blew it up. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of the ninja anywhere.

"Man he got away. While he better stay away from me or else next time I will put him in a containment card." said Naruto

With that Naruto headed back towards his house with Red Lighting Cruiser. A few hours later on a rooftop Kakashi was waiting for someone when the ninja that attack Naruto appeared behind him.

"So did they pass the test Iruka?" ask Kakashi to the ninja

The ninja then made a handsign and disappeared into to smoke to reveal a young man with black hair tied in a ponytail and black eyes with a scar over one of them dress in identical cloths as Kakashi.

"Yes they all pass with flying colors. Especially Naruto. You were right about him if I didn't use that paper bomb he would probably have put me in one of those containment cards that you told me about ." replied Iruka

"Well you did attack him Iruka even though it was a test. But I will tell him tomorrow when I see him at the Chunin Exams." said Kakashi smiling under his mask.

The next morning Team seven was in the building where the Chunin Exams were being held heading towards the room when a boy with a a bad haircut and bushy brows wearing green spandex came up to Sakura.

"Hi there miss my name is Rock Lee and I was wondering if you wanted if you like to be my girlfriend?" ask Lee

"I am sorry but you aren't my type." replied Sakura hiding behind Naruto

Lee then look at Naruto with a smug look on his face.

"Who are you sir this girl's boyfriend?" ask Lee

"No I am not Sakura's boyfriend and I think you should leave her alone because it seems you are scaring her." replied Naruto

"Well since you put it that way how about we have a spare to see who wins the heart of this young woman here." said Lee

"Lee what the hell do you think you are doing to these people?" ask a female voice

Naruto look in the direction of the voice and saw a girl his age with black hair tied into two buns wearing a Chinese silk shirt and black pants and boy next to her with long black hair in a ponytail and Lavender eyes wearing a gray shirt and black pants and a smug look on his face.

" I was just trying to be friendly Tenten." replied Lee to the girl

"It looks to me you were trying to start a fight with this guy Lee." said Tenten hitting Lee over the head

"Sorry about my friend here causing you trouble. By the way my name is Tentan the boy next to me is Neji Hyuuga and you already met Lee here." said Tenten

"Well it good to meet you Tenten. The names Naruto Manx of S.P.D. and these are my teammates Sakura, Kagura, and Sasuke." said Naruto

"So your the kid from another dimension that everyone in the village has been talking about?" ask Neji

"That would be me."replied Naruto

"Well it is a honor to meet you Naruto. But me and my team have got to be going now before we are late for the Chunin Exams." said Tenten

With that they left.

"Well that was kind of weird." said Sasuke

"Well that kid Lee was definitely weird but his two teammates were nice to us." said Kagura

"Well we better get to the exam room before we are late you guys." said Naruto

With that they headed up the stairs towards the exam room. Before they could get to the next flight of stairs they were stop by Lee again.

"Naruto stop right there." said Lee

"What do you want now Lee?" ask Naruto getting annoyed

"I want to challenge you to a spare Naruto to see who is stronger." replied Lee

"Why would I agree to fight you for?" ask Naruto looking at Lee

"Because I want to defeat you so I can prove to my teammate Neji that I can win as a ninja with just Taijutsu. So do you accept my challenge?" replied Lee

"While since your standing in our way of going to the exam room. I will accept your challenge Lee just so I can make you shut your mouth." said Naruto

"Naruto are you sure it is wise to fight this guy?" ask Sakura

"Yeah he looks tough to me." said Kagura

"Don't worry you two. I have a plan to beat him quickly and still have time for us to make it to the exams." replied Naruto

With that Naruto took a fighting stance and activated the power in his eyes and they turn red. When Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes he had a look of shock on his face.

"I don't believe this. He has the Sharingan. But how is that possible when he comes from a different dimension." thought Sasuke angry

"You going to lose to me right here Naruto." said Lee

"I don't think so Lee." replied Naruto

With that Lee charge Naruto with at a unhuman like speed. Lee quickly threw a punch at Naruto who avoided thanks to his eyes seeing it. As Lee stared in disbelief Naruto took a bar of metal from his pocket into his hand and his hand turn into metal which Naruto use to punch Lee right in the gut knocking the wind right out of him and sending him to the floor on his back.

"How could I have lost to you?" ask Lee

"Because you let your pride get the best of you and that is why you lost this fight." replied Naruto

With that Naruto and the rest of team seven left Lee alone and headed up the stairs to the exam room. After only 5 minutes they came to the door of the exam room but before they could enter they were stop by Kakashi who appeared in front of them in a cloud of smoke.

"Kakashi Sensei what are you doing here?" ask Kagura

"I kind to say good luck to all of you on the Chuni Exams and I am glad you all decide to show up." replied Kakashi

"Why are you glad we all show up Kakashi Sensei?" ask Kagura

"Because you see Kagura in order for you all to take the Chunin Exams you all had to show up as a team." replied Kakashi

"How would you have know we would all have showed up here Kakashi?" ask Sasuke

"I didn't Sasuke. But thanks to the tests you were given and pass I had the feeling you would all show up to take the exams." replied Kakashi

"You mean to tell me that ninja that attack me yesterday was just some test to see if I was going to show up for the Chunin Exams?" ask Naruto

"Yes and you pass with flying colors. Now I must be going before the Hokage gets worried about me. I wish you four the best of luck in the exams and I hope you all pass." said Kakashi

With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. After he left Naruto and the others went inside the room. Once they got in they saw the room was filled full of ninja.

"Are all these ninja here just to take the exams?" ask Kagura

"It appears to be that way Kagura." replied Naruto

"Hey Sakura over here." said a female voice

Everyone turn around in the direction of the voice and saw a 12 year old girl with long blond hair and blue eyes standing with four boys and a another girl with short purple hair with the same eyes as Neji that told Naruto that she must be related to him.

"Ino what the hell are you doing here?" ask Sakura

"Well I am here with Shikamaru and Choji to take the Chunin Exames of course. Who this boy in the strange cloths?" replied Ino looking at Naruto

"His names Naruto Manx of S.P.D. and his my new teammate." said Sakura

"Well he definitely looks cute almost as cute as Sasuke." said Ino looking Naruto over

"So your the new guy everyone being talking about that comes from another dimension? The names Shikamaru and this is Choji." said a boy with black hair tied in a ponytail pointing to boy next to him with red hair and eating a bag of chips.

"Yes that would be me. So your are to take the Chunin Exams to?" ask Naruto

"Yep and so are Shino, Kiba, and Hinata." replied Choji pointing to the three other people next to them

"Well this kid doesn't look as tough as the people of the village say he is right Akamaru." said the boy name Kiba to a dog on his head who bark.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge him by his appearance Kiba." said the boy Shino

"Yeah Kurenai Sensei said he put Anko Sensei in a block of ice using a staff." said Hinata

"Well I say Kurenai Sensei is just pulling our chains you two." said Kiba

All of a sudden Kiba turn around to see Naruto pointing the Shadow Saber at him and Akamaru with the point of the blade pointing down at Kiba's family jewels.

"I wouldn't say that about me in front of my face now Kiba." said Naruto still pointing the Shadow Saber at Kiba

"Yeah Kiba Naruto as brought down Alien Criminals that were worse then any missing ninja." said Kagura

"You should be lucky Kiba that Naruto is against taking another life since that is against what he and S.P.D. stand for." said Sasuke trying to hide his smile

"Okay I take back everything I said about you Naruto. Now can you put that sword away?" ask Kiba scared

"Oh course Kiba. I was just using it to make you realize you were wrong about me." replied Naruto putting the Shadow Saber away.

" So are all you guys are to take the Chunin Exams?" ask a male voice

Naruto look in the direction of the voice and saw a boy in about 15 or 16 with silver hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing glasses over his eyes.

"Who are you?" ask Naruto

"The names Kabuto and this is my sixth time I have taken the Chunin Exams as I have failed them five times." replied Kabuto

"You failed them five times?" ask Sakura shock

"Yes but I have gathered information on the ninja here on my chakra cards. So do any of you want to know anything about a ninja here in the exams?" replied Kabuto

"Do you anything on Gaara of the Sand?" ask Naruto

"Let me see Gaara of the Sand. Here we go it says he as completed few C and B rank missions and one A mission but the strangest thing is that he has never been injured in battle before." replied Kabuto showing Naruto the information on the card

"There any other information on a ninja any of you want to know about?" ask Kabuto

"Yeah I would like to know about Naruto Manx?" ask Sasuke wanting to know more about Naruto

"Let me see Naruto Manx. It says he is a member of S.P.D and the Dragon Ranger. Genetic Powers able to make forcefields and turn his hand into any alloy he holds in it. Help Kakashi and Team Seven on their mission in the Land of Waves and came back to the village where he was made a ninja by the Third Hokage. No other Information available on him." replied Kabuto showing Sasuke the information

"Well that was all for nothing. I already knew all about that." thought Sasuke Angry

Meanwhile three ninja with a music note on their headband were watching Naruto and the others talking.

"So Kin what do think of that ninja in the strange cloths?" a boy with his face covered by bandages

"He is definitely cute Dosu. But I don't think he is my type ." said Kin

"What do you think Zaku?" ask Dosu to the boy next to him

"I think he is weak and maybe we should just kill him now." replied Zaku

"I think your right Zaku we should pay him a visit to interdouce ourselves." said Dosu

With that they disappeared in a trio of blurs. Meanwhile Naruto was talking to Kabuto when he the three ninja headed towards him out the corner of his eye. Before Naruto could react Kabuto shoved Naruto out of the way and barely avoided Dosu hand. When Kabuto got to his feet his glasses crack.

"Well it looks like I just avoided his attack." thought Kabuto

All of a sudden Kabuto felt weak and ended throwing up his lunch.

"Kabuto are you all okay?" ask Naruto

"Yeah I am fine Naruto. I am just weak from that attack it looks like he use sound in his attacks." replied Kabuto

Naruto then look at Dosu with anger on his face.

"How dare you attack a fellow ninja. I have every right to arrest you and your friends and put all three of you in containment cards." said Naruto

"Well go ahead and try it fool." said Dosu

"That is enough of you two." shouted a voice

Everyone turn around and saw a man that look about in his forties with scars over his face and a leaf headband on his head.

"Alright everyone my name is Ibiki and I will be your proctor for the first part of the Chunin Exams. Now take your seats and we will begin the first part of the written part of the exams." said Ibiki

With that everyone took their seats and the observers in the room handed everyone a paper and pencil.

"Okay now I will explain the rules of this part of the exam. There are ten questions to this exams the first nine on the paper each of you have been given. The tenth question will be given in the last 15 minutes of the exam and it will count towards the rest of your score and if you get it wrong the first nine questions are invaid and you and your team will fail this exam. And one more thing if you are caught cheating five times then you and your team are flunk. Now you my begin the exam." said Ibiki

With that everyone open the paper and started the exam. When Naruto look at the questions he hid the smile on his face.

"All of these questions are stuff I learn back in S.P.D. academy. This is to easy for me." thought Naruto

With that Naruto quickly answered every question on the paper and decide to relax and watch the people around him. As the hours went by more and more people were caught cheating and sent out the door of the exam room. All of a sudden it was time for the tenth and final question.

"Alright you weaklings it time for the tenth and final question. But before I gave it out I have something to say. If you get this question wrong then you and your team can never take the Chunin Exams ever again and will remain Genin for rest of your life's but if you chose to pass the question then you all fail but you can come back next time and take the exams again." said Ibiki

"I don't believe this guy. He is using the oldest trick in the book. A classic bluff to see if any of us are going to quit. Well I know better then to fall for it." thought Naruto

Meanwhile Sakura and Kagura were looking at Naruto and saw him start to raise his hand and they both thought he was going to give up when all of a sudden Naruto slam his hand on the desk and said. "Bring on the tenth question old man. I am not afraid of failing as it will not stop me from protecting this village with my life.". Ibiki was shock by Naruto's reaction.

"So this kid figured out my bluff. So Lord Hokage was right about him being smart and see through people and telling from the others reactions they pick up on his courage." thought Ibiki

"Okay since it appears that none of you are going to leave. The tenth question is that you all pass this part of the Chunin Exams." said Ibiki

"What do you mean we pass?" ask Kiba surprise

"While you see the tenth question was all a bluff to see if you had the guts to face your fear and you all pass with flying colors and the other nine questions were there for you to gather information around you without being caught by the observers in the room and you pass it to." replied Ibiki

All of a sudden the window broke into pieces and there was a cloud of smoke and when it cleared Anko stood there with a banner her name on it.

"Alright you maggots my name is Anko and I will be your proctor for the second part of the Chunin Exams." said Anko

Anko then look at everyone in the room and then look at Ibiki.

"Ibiki am I early again?" ask Anko

"NO your not Anko. All these Genin pass the first part of the exams." replied Ibiki

"Well then I guess your starting to lose your touch then Ibiki." said Anko

Anko then look at all the Genin.

"Alright you Maggots I want you to all go home and meet me tomorrow morning at the Forest of Death for the second part of the exams." shouted Anko

With that Anko disappeared in a cloud of smoke filling the room.

"I swear to god that Anko is crazy. Knowing her the second part of the exams will be something dangerous." thought Naruto rolling his eyes

With that he headed backward the house to rest for tomorrow. The next day Naruto was at the Forest of Death with Sakura, Kagura, and Sasuke.

"So what do you think the second part of the exams are?" ask Kagura

"Well knowing Anko it will be something dangerous." replied Naruto

"Are you that sure Naruto?" ask Sakura

"Come on Sakura he is just pulling our chains." said Sasuke

"I am not kidding Sasuke. I was train by her and Kurenai for a week and it was just like the Swat Training I did with the rest of B Squad only a 100 times worse." replied Naruto remembering his training

"While I just want Anko to show up so we can get this part of the exams over with." said Sasuke getting impatient.

At that moment Anko showed up smiling.

"Alright you maggots it time for the second half of the Chunin Exams. But first I need you to sign this form before we begin as they were all handed a form.

"What are these forms for Anko Sensei?" Sakura

"They are to tell your parents that we will not be responsible if you end up dead." replied Anko smiling

"You got to be kidding us?" ask Sasuke

"No she is not kidding Sasuke as I know Anko lives for this stuff." replied Naruto

"You mean we could end up dead?" ask Kagura scared

"Don't worry you guys I will protect all of you with my life as it is the code of S.P.D. to never leave a teammate behind." replied Naruto trying to calm Kagura down

With that they sign the forms and they were handed back to Anko.

"Alright now that that is over. Now I will explain to you the rules of this part of the exam. Each of you will be getting a either a heaven scroll or a earth scroll from that tent over there. You must steal the scroll you need from another team by every means necessary and you must make it to the tower in the middle of the forest with both scrolls and all members of your team alive within three days. Now each of you will go to that tent and will receive a scroll and go to a gate where you will stay until it opens and head towards the tower." explain Anko

With that each team was called one at a time until Team Seven was called and they got a Heaven Scroll and went to the gate to wait for the exam to start. After waiting 15 minutes the gates open and Team Seven ran full speed towards the tower in the middle.

"So Naruto what should we do first?" ask Sakura

"Well we should look for a team with the Earth Scroll and steal it from them without trying to start a big fight." replied Naruto

"That's sound's like a good plan Naruto." said Kagura

"Well I don't agree with him. Besides who decide to make him team leader?" ask Sasuke angry

"We did because Naruto has the skills and experience to be a great leader." replied Sakura

"Besides you are so full of pride you don't know how to make the right choice's to be a leader Sasuke." added Kagura

With that they continued in silence. All of a sudden from out of nowhere a Giant Snake came out of a tree and attack them. Naruto quickly reacted by summoning the sword Excelsior and use it to cut the snake right in half before it could get near Sakura.

"Sakura are you aright?" ask Naruto looking at Sakura

"Yeah I am fine thanks to you." replied Sakura

Naruto felt at that moment there was someone evil behind the giant snake and saw in front of him a ninja with headband with the symbol of the Hidden Grass village on it.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Naruto

"I am no one really. But you do have something I want." replied the ninja

"What is it you after and something tells me you aren't after our scroll either?" ask Naruto pointing Excelsior at him

All of a sudden Sasuke came out of nowhere and sent the ninja backwards into a tree.

"Sasuke what the hell do you think you are doing?" ask Naruto surprise

"I am going to take this ninja down myself." replied Sasuke

"Sasuke you got to be crazy. He is to powerful for you to take on alone." said Naruto

"I know what I am doing Naruto. Now stay out of this as this is my fight." shouted Sasuke

With that Sasuke took off after the ninja. Naruto then saw Kagura coming over to him and Sakura.

"Naruto where is Sasuke?" ask Kagura

"He is fighting the ninja that sent that giant snake after us. The fool thinks he can defeat a ninja as powerful as that by himself." replied Naruto in a angry tone

With that they look as the fight was going on. After the ninja was sent into the tree Sasuke had thrown a few Kuni at him only to have the ninja avoided them and kick Sasuke right in the chin. Sasuke then countered by kicking the ninja right in the gut and sent him into a tree and then tied him to tree with a few wires from the kuni. Sasuke then went through a series of handsighs and said . "Fire Style Phoenix Flame Jutsu." and a few fireballs hit the ninja engulfing him in flames.

"Good I got him for sure." said Sasuke smilling

When the smoke cleared the ninja appeared unharm but his face revealed to be a mask with the ninja appearing with a eye of a snake and a headband with a note on it.

"I don't believe this he should be dead by now." said Sasuke shock

All of the sudden the ninja neck stretch out like a snake and before Sasuke could react the ninja head came down on him and his teeth sank into Sasuke's neck like fangs and left a mark on it. Sasuke then fell to the ground like he was in pain and clutch his neck. All of a sudden Naruto came down and next to Sasuke and saw the mark on his neck.

"What the hell did you do to Sasuke you sick freak?" demanded Naruto

"I just gave him a gift from me. Once he recovers from it he will seek me out for power." replied the ninja

"Who the hell are you?" ask Naruto

"The names Orochimaru one of the legendary shinbo." replied Orochimaru

With that he disappeared into a breeze of wind and Kagura and Sakura came down next to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto what happen to Sasuke?" ask Sakura

"That ninja bite Sasuke here on the neck and leave a mark which looks to me to be some sort of curse mark." replied Naruto

"So what do we do now?" ask Kagura

"We should take Sasuke someplace safe to rest and figured out a way to get rid of this curse mark." replied Naruto

With that Sakura and Kagura pick up Sasuke and follow Naruto. After walking for two hours they decide to make camp underneath a tree and laid Sasuke down on the ground.

"So Naruto do you have any idea's on how to get rid of this curse mark?" ask Sakura

"Well the only way I can think of is using magic to get rid of it as it seems magic is stronger then chakra in this dimension." replied Naruto

"So what are you waiting for Naruto? Use your magic to get rid of this curse mark on Sasuke." said Kagura

"I would if I could Kagura. But it would require a powerful source of magic that I don't have and the only person I know who does is Nick the Red Mystic force Ranger but he is in my dimension. So until I can figure out a way to bring either him here or Sasuke to him all we can do is get him to the Hokage and hope he can do something." replied Naruto

"So I guess we should get some rest for right now." said Sakura

"Yeah Sakura is right it has been a long day and we need some rest if we are to get to the tower and the Hokage." said Kagura

"You two are right we need some rest after fighting Orochimaru. So you two get some sleep and I will stand guard in case that Orochimaru decides to come back and take Sasuke." replied Naruto

"Alright but just be careful Naruto. There maybe other ninja around that will probably try to attack us and steal our scroll." said Sakura

"I promise I will be careful you two. Now just get some sleep since you both need it." replied Naruto

"Alright we will Naruto and we will see you in the morning." said Kagura

With that Sakura and Kagura laid on the ground and went to sleep. Meanwhile in the trees not to far away from team seven Dosu, Zaku, and Kin were watching Naruto and the others from their hiding place.

"So what do we do right now Dosu?" ask Zaku

"We will wait here until morning and attack Sasuke like Lord Orochimaru told us to. Besides there's nothing we can do right now with that Naruto kid standing guard." replied Dosu

"While I don't care much about what happens to Sasuke and the two girls. But I think I will like to take that kid Naruto and make him my own personal slave since he is cute." said Kin looking at Naruto

"While do what you want with him Kin but remember we have our orders from Lord Orochimaru." said Dosu

Meanwhile Naruto had been standing guard over his teammates for four hours now and he was starting to fall to sleep as he was tired.

"Man I have been standing guard here for four hours straight and I think I can't keep myself from falling asleep any longer. But I can't leave me and my teammates unprotected in case Orochimaru decide to show up again. Good thing I have a back up plan in situations like this." thought Naruto

"Spirit Ranger Shark." said Naruto

With that said the Jungle Fury Shark Ranger appeared with the Shark Sabers in it's hands.

"Alright Spirit Ranger I want you to stand guard over me and my teammates here while we sleep and wake me up if any enemy ninja appear at once. Do you get all that?" said Naruto to the Shark Ranger

The Shark Ranger responded by nodding his head telling Naruto he understood his orders. With that Naruto laid on the ground near Sakura and Kagura and fell to sleep. The next morning Naruto woke up and saw that Kagura and Sakura had sometime during the night decided to use his chest as a pillow as they had their heads resting on it and Naruto decide to wake them up.

"Sakura Kagura it time for you two to wake up now." said Naruto shaking them both on their shoulders.

Sakura and Kagura woke up and saw that their heads were resting on Naruto's chest and they quickly got up and tried to hid the blushes on their faces.

"Naruto were so sorry for resting our heads on your chest." said Sakura

"Yeah we were sorry that we did it and hope you are not angry with us." said Kagura

"How could I not be angry with the two of you. I am kind of glad that I could make the two of you as comfortable as I could last night." replied Naruto smiling

"So has there been any change in Sasuke since we fell asleep last night?" ask Sakura

"No I am afraid to say that Sasuke is still the same as he was last night." replied Naruto

"So what do we do now Naruto?" ask Kagura

"Well we should pick Sasuke up and head toward the tower and go to the Hokage to see what he can do for the curse mark on Sasuke's neck." replied Naruto

"I don't think you three are going to go anywhere now." said a voice

Naruto and the others turn in the direction of the voice and saw the same three ninja from the first part of the exams that attack them standing there looking at them.

"What do you three want?" ask Sakura

"We are here to fight Sasuke. So one of you should go wake him." replied Dosu

"I don't think that is a good idea as he is very ill." said Kagura

"Well if you three will not wake him then I guess we will just have to kill the three of you." said Kin smiling

"I don't think that is going to happen here. S.P.D. Emergency." said Naruto as he morph into the Green Ranger and held the Shadow Saber in his hand.

"You got to be a fool if you think you can take all three of us on at once." said Zaku looking at Naruto

"Your the ones who are the fools as I have face Alien Criminals worse then you three." said Naruto pointing the Shadow Saber at them

"Then I guess you will be the first to die then." said Dosu

With that they started to charge at Naruto when all of a sudden from out of nowhere they were sent backwards from a blast of laser fire. Naruto look in the direction of the laser fire and saw Sky morph in his Swat Mode holding his Delta Enforcer at the three ninja and Sam was right next to him.

"Sky Sam how the hell did you two get here?" ask Naruto surprise at seeing his fellow ranger.

"We will explain everything Naruto once we get rid of these three guys." replied Sky looking at the three sound ninja

"And how do you two fools plan on doing that?" ask Kin looking at the rangers

"Like this Omega Morpher Lighting Mode." said Sam activating his morpher

Sam then slam his hand to the ground a yellow lighting came out of the morpher and hit the three ninja and sent them to the ground. Dosu then look up and saw Sky pointing his Delta Enforcer at him.

"Give it up you three you are outmatch." said Sky

"Fine you win. Now take our Earth Scroll to show you won this fight. But remember this the next time we met the outcome will be different." said Dosu

With that Dosu took out a paper bomb and it exploded and when the smoke cleared Dosu was gone with Kin and Zaku. Sky then look at Naruto and decide to ask a question.

"So Naruto who were those three creeps?" ask Sky

"Their ninja that serve a evil ninja know as Orochimaru and were after my teammate Sasuke who Orochimaru gave a curse mark to." replied Naruto demorphing

"What do you mean by teammates?" ask Sam

"He means us." replied Sakura

"Who are you two?" ask Sky looking at Sakura and Kagura

"My name is Kagura and this girl next to me is Sakura and the boy that is out cold is Sasuke. We are Naruto's fellow teammates and ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village." replied Kagura

"How the hell did Naruto here become a ninja of your village when he is a member of S.P.D.?" ask Sam confuse

"Well you see you two when I got to this dimension I ended up helping them and their teacher Kakashi with their mission protecting a man name Tazuna and came back to the village with them where the Hokage made me a ninja of the village and now my teammate Sasuke needs help to get rid of the curse mark on his neck that Orochimaru have him." replied Naruto

"That would explain everything Naruto. I think it will be a good idea to take your three new teammates here back to the base and see if we can get rid of this curse mark your friend Sasuke has." said Sky

"You mean the base is here to with you guys?" ask Naruto surprise

"Yes it is Naruto and Kat has been worried sick about you ever since you disappeared." said Sam

"So how do we get to your base?" ask Sakura curious

"We can take the Swat Commend Truck to get there since that is how we got here." replied Sky

With that Sakura and Kagura pick Sasuke up and carried him as they and Naruto followed Sky and Sam to a strange vehicle and got inside of it. Sky then drove the Swat Truck to the base. After 30 minutes of driving they came to the base which took Sakura and Kagura by surprise as they had never seen such a tall and strange building before. Once the Swat Truck was in the hanger bay. They all got out and went into the base and headed toward the medical bay. As they were walking Sakura and Kagura were looking in amazement at all the humans and aliens walking around the base and how hi tech it was to anything they had back in the village. After walking for 15 minutes they finally came to the medical bay when all of a sudden Naruto was hug by his mother Kat who was in the medical bay.

"Naruto where the hell have you been? You had me worried sick." said Kat as she release

"I will tell you later mom. But right now my friend Sasuke here needs help in trying to get rid of a curse mark that a evil person name Orochimaru gave him." replied Naruto pointing to Sasuke who was still out cold

"Okay Naruto we will help your friend any way we can. You two girls put your friend Sasuke here on the bed and I will run some scans on the mark to see if there is anything that we could be done for him." said Kat talking to Sakura and Kagura

"Right away miss." said Sakura

With that Sakura and Kagura place Sasuke on the bed and Kat quickly had the computer run some scans on him. After 20 minutes Kat was looking at the results from the scans.

"Have you found anything about Sasuke's mark that could get rid of it Ms. Manx?" ask Kagura

"Please call me Kat and yes I have found out something about the curse mark on your friends neck. From the scans it appears to feed off his life force and it seems that there is a 90 percent chance that it will kill him if it is not remove. But it seems the only way to get rid of it is to use a powerful source of magic that someone has and the only one I can think of who has it is the Red Mystic Force Ranger Nick." replied Kat

"To bad Nick is not here in the base." said Naruto

"Who said that I am not in the base Naruto." said a voice

"Everyone look in the direction of the voice and saw a man in his mid forties with tan skin brown hair with streaks of gray and brown eyes wearing a red t shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers.

"Nick what the hell are you doing here?" ask Naruto shock

"While your mom told me what happen to you and plan on going on after you with the rest of the rangers with the base. So I decide to tag along as I didn't to miss out on the action when they got to this dimension." replied Nick

"Mr. Nick sir can you do anything for our teammate Sasuke?" ask Kagura looking at Nick

"Well let me take a look at him first of all." replied Nick

With that Nick went over to Sasuke and look at the curse mark and after only a minute he turn to Sakura.

"I can definitely remove this curse mark no problem. But your friend will not wake up until the morning as it will take awhile for him to recover." said Nick

"Well I think Sasuke could use a nice nap after what we all being through with Orochimaru and the Chunin Exams." said Kagura

With that said Nick took out his Mystic Morpher and chanted a spell and the Mystic Spell seal appeared on the curse mark and it disappeared not leaving a trace of itself.

"It is done. Now if you excuse me I think I will go take a nap since I have been up all night." said Nick

With that he left the room.

"While we better get going to the commend center Naruto as Commender Cruger and the rest of B Squad are waiting for us and your two girlfriends here can come with us to." said Kat

"Mom their my friends not my girlfriends." said Naruto looking over at his mother

"If you say so Naruto." said Kat

With that they left the medical bay and headed to the commend center. After walking for 10 mintues they finally came to the commend center and went inside where Commneder Cruger was waiting with the rest of B Squad.

"Naruto it is good to see you again." said Cruger

"While it is good to be back at the base commender." replied Naruto

"Naruto who are these two cute girls with you?" ask Syd looking at Sakura and Kagura

"These are my friends and follow ninja Sakura and Kagura." replied Naruto

"While it is nice to meet the two of you. My name is Z." said Z

"While it is a honor to meet all of you at last." said Sakura

"Yeah Naruto here as told us all about you and S.P.D. since we met him on our mission." added Kagura

"So your ninja like the ninja storm rangers or ninja as in from another dimension?" ask Bridge

"Ah what did you just ask us?" ask Sakura

"Don't worry to much about Bridge here. We have know him for years and even I can't understand him sometimes." replied Naruto

"Yeah don't worry about Bridge it is the way he is. Speaking of which can you tell us what happen to you since Manda sent you through that hole Naruto?" ask Sky

"Well you see after Manda sent me through that hole. I ended up in a forest in a place call the Land of Waves where I met Sakura and Kagura here along with their teammate Sasuke and their Kakashi and ended up helping them complete their mission. After that I came back with them to the village where their leader the Third Hokage made me a ninja and after a week of training Kakshi enter me and the others into the Chunin Exams where we were attack by a evil ninja name Orochimaru that gave Sasuke the curse mark that was on his neck and were about to be attack by three ninja when you and Sam came and help us out and now we are here in the base." replied Naruto

"That is some story Naruto." said Sam

"Yeah who would have thought you would have become a ninja here in this dimension." said Syd

"Well I am. So can you tell me how you guys ended up here in the first place with the base in tow?" ask Naruto

"You can thank your mother Kat here for that. You see Kat manage to find you by tracing where Lighting Cruiser went when it disappeared from the hanger bay and by studying Manda's blaster and applying it to the base. We were able to come here but the catch is it was a one way trip and we can never go back to New Tech City." replied Cruger

"So who is protecting earth from Alien Criminals if you are all stuck here?" ask Naruto

"It would be the new S.P.D. earth headquarters that central commend sent to replace us since they knew we were going to go after you Naruto. So don't worry about the earth not being protected." replied Kat

"So what do we do now since you are here?" ask Naruto

"While since you are in the middle of these Chuni Exams and you have both Scrolls. I think you and your two friends here should rest for the day and tomorrow Sky will escort you to the tower and meanwhile I will try to speak to the Hokage to see if we can form a alliance between the village and us." replied Cruger

"I think that would be a good idea as our village could use a powerful ally like S.P.D. in case other villages decide to attack us." said Sakura

"Yeah and I think the Hokage will be honor to meet with someone like you Commender Cruger." added Kagura

"Thanks you two. Now since it is late I think you all should get some rest and tomorrow Sky will take you in the Swat Truck to the tower for the next part of the Chunin Exams." said Cruger

"You two are welcome to spend the night in our quarters as we have lots of room." said Syd

"I think we will be honor to stay with you guys in your quarters." said Sakura

"Yeah and you can tell us more about Naruto here." added Kagura

With that they all headed towards B Squad quarters to sleep for the night. Later that night Naruto who couldn't sleep was sitting on the couch in B Squad quarters thinking about Orochimaru and how thankful he was that he had his friends here in this dimension with him.

"So you couldn't sleep ah Naruto." said Sky

Naruto look up and saw Sky taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep besides I have a lot on my mind tonight Sky." replied Naruto

"Well you want to talk what is on your mind. Because you can tell me anything Naruto as we have been best friends since the academy." said Sky

"Well if you must know Sky I have been thinking about this Orochimaru guy and something tells me he has plans for the village and they aren't good either." replied Naruto

"Well don't worry about him Naruto. We are here now and this Orochimaru will not stand a chance against us." said Sky

"I guess your right Sky. Besides we did take down Emperor Gruumm and he was the worst Alien Criminal we had ever face." said Naruto smiling weakly

"That's the spirit. Now since we got that covered. How about you tell me about your feelings towards Sakura and Kagura." said Sky

"What do you mean by that Sky?" ask Naruto confuse

"I mean by the fact you are in love with the both of them." replied Sky

"You got it all wrong Sky they are my friends and nothing more. Besides what would they see in a guy like me?" ask Naruto

"Well maybe because your a strong guy and someone who would back down from protecting his friends and the fact you are a fun person to be around and I can tell from the way those two were looking at you that they have the same feelings towards so. So maybe when you get the chance you should tell the two of them how you feel. Besides you all never to lose if you don't try." replied Sky

"I guess your right Sky I will tell them how I feel about them when I get the chance." said Naruto

"That's all I ask of you Naruto. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to sleep as I have to escort you and the others to the tower tomorrow for the next part of the Chunin Exams." said Sky

"Well then good night Sky and thanks for being a good friend." said Naruto as Sky headed back to bed

"Don't mention it Naruto that is what I am here for." replied Sky before he went inside his room.

The next morning Sakura and Kagura who just woken up from having a good night sleep got off the floor of the room that Syd shared with Z and went out the door and saw Syd and Z sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"Good morning Syd and Z." said Sakura looking at them

"Good morning to the both of you and how did you two sleep last night?" ask Z

"We slept good last night. So have any of you seen Naruto this morning?" ask Kagura

"Well him and Sky are in the training room doing some training before you guys head to the tower." replied Syd

"Do you think you two can take us there?" ask Sakura

"Sure we can. Just let us finish drinking our coffee and we will led you to the training room." replied Z

With that Syd and Z finish their coffee and led Sakura and Kagura to the training room. After 15 minutes of walking around the base they came to a room with a window that look into a bigger room where they saw Naruto and Sky firing their blasters at a alien who was trying to avoid the blasts. Naruto look over at Sky as the alien was avoiding their blasters.

"Hey Sky how about we use the old double team trick on him?" ask Naruto

"You got it Naruto." replied Sky

With that Naruto fired his blaster at the alien who avoided the blast. When all of a sudden Sky came out of nowhere and Naruto toss his blaster to Sky who caught it and aim both at the alien and fired. The blasts hit the alien right in the chest and sent it to the ground.

"What was that trick Sky and Naruto pulled on that alien?" ask Sakura

"That would be the old double team trick that those two came up with." replied Z

"How often do they pull that trick on alien criminals?" ask Kagura

"Well they always do it on every criminal and they done it since their days at the academy as they are best friends. I remember back in those days when those two always pulled pranks on the instructors." replied Syd smiling thinking back to those days

"You mean Naruto and Sky pulled pranks on their instructors?" ask Sakura

"Yes they did Sakura. But you can't tell by the way they act now. But back when they were younger it was always one prank after another until Kat told them to put a stop to it or else she would have Commender Cruger kick them out of the academy." replied Syd

"Well I guess it work then since they are both rangers now." said Kagura

Meanwhile Sky and Naruto were giving each other a high five for finishing the training. The alien get up and hit a switch on it's arm and it turn into Boom Kat's assistant wearing the holo suit.

"Well it looks like you guys beat me again using the old double team trick again." said Boom

"Well can you blame us Boom. It works every time." replied Sky

"Yeah and which us working together there is nothing that can stop us." said Naruto

"While looks like you two are done with your training." said Syd

Naruto and Sky turn around and saw Syd and Z standing with Sakura and Kagura looking at them.

"Yes we are Syd. We figured we probably get some training done before we head out to the tower." said Sky

"While since you two are done Commender Cruger wants you both in the hanger bay right now as Sasuke is up and about and is waiting with Sam and Kat." said Z

"While in that case we better get going right now since Sasuke is not the type to wait forever." said Naruto

With that they all headed to the hanger bay. Once they got there they saw Sasuke standing with Sam and Kat and he look angry.

"Where the hell have you guys been all this time.?I have been waiting forever with these people. So can we go to the tower so we can take the next part of the Chunin Exams?" said Sasuke

"Yeah we can go now Sasuke. But I don't want to hear anything else from you as we go there." said Sky

"Who made you boss?" ask Sasuke

"Commender Cruger did Sasuke. So I would put a lid on it before we are late for the next part of the Chunin Exams." said Sakura

"Fine have it you way." said Sasuke

With that they all got into the Swat Truck and headed towards the tower. After driving throught the forest for 35 minutes they came to the tower in the middle of the forest and got out of the truck and went inside the tower. Once they were inside they saw a scroll on the wall in front of them.

"So what do we do now?" ask Kagura

"I think we are to suppose to open both scrolls now and see what happens." replied Naruto

"I think you are right Naruto." said Sakura

With that they open both scrolls and there was a cloud of smoke and when it cleared Iruka stood in front of them.

"Well congratulations your four on passing the second part of the Chunin Exams." said Iruka

"Thank you Iruka Sensei." said Sakura

"Well your welcome Sakura and who is this guy with you four?" ask Iruka looking at Sky

"The names Sky Tate S.P.D. Red Ranger." said Sky

"So your a friend of Naruto's then it is a honor to meet you Sky." said Iruka shaking Sky's hand

"So Iruka Sensei where do we go for the next part of the Chunin Exams?" ask Kagura

"While all you four have to do is go through that door and there you will complete in the next part of the Chunin Exams." replied Iruka

"Thanks a lot Iruka." said Naruto

"Don't mention it. Now I must go before the Hokage worries about me." said Iruka

With that he left them. After he was gone they went to the door and came to a large room where there was other ninja waiting with them. All of a sudden the Hokage appeared and told everyone that since so many people had pass their was going to be a series of matches to see who was going to be in the finales. With that everyone went up a fleet of stairs to a balcony. With that the matches begin. The first match was between Sasuke and a strange ninja who could suck the chakra out of a person. Sasuke mange to win it just barely. The next two matches were Kagura and Sakura which both ended in a draw. The next match was between Gaara and Lee which was a tough match but in the end Lee was defeated by Gaara who injured Lee so bad the doctors said he would never be able to be a ninja again. The next match was between Hinata and Neji who won it by beating Hinata up to the point where she was on the verge of dieing which made Naruto angry and he told himself when he face Neji in the finales he would make him pay for hurting Hinata. Finally it was Naruto's match which was against Kiba. With that Naruto went down to the floor and saw Kiba had a smile on his face.

"Well looks like I finally get to make you pay for making a fool out of me back in the first part of the exams." said Kiba

"I wouldn't be so cocky Kiba as you are going to lose here." said Naruto

"Then prove it to me dobe." said Kiba

"Fine have it you way Kiba. S.P.D. Emergency." said Naruto as he morph into the green ranger

With that the match begin and Kiba charge at Naruto who quickly took out the Shadow Saber and block Kiba's attack and sent him flying backwards. Kiba then gave his dog Akamarua pill that turn him into a bigger dog and with a handsign turn Akamaru into a clone of himself.

"Prepare yourself Naruto. Because this is where you lose." said Kiba

With that Kiba and Akamaru charge at him with the intent to kill. Meanwhile up in the balcony the others were watching the match between Naruto and Kiba.

"Kakashi Sensei do you think Naruto can win this match?" ask Sakura

"Well I won't count Naruto out since he did defeat Zabuza Sakura." replied Kakashi

"Your right Kakashi Sensei Naruto will win this no problem." said Kagura

"Well my bet is on Kiba to win it and teach Naruto a lesson about losing." said Sasuke

"I won't bet against Naruto Sasuke. He took on Gruumm himself once and won so he will win this no problem. So just kept your mouth shut and watch Naruto and maybe you will learn something." said Sky

Meanwhile Kiba had caught Naruto in a trap of wind by using a jutsu with Akamaru and now Naruto was getting hit by the both of them.

"I had enough of this stuff from Kiba. It is time I end this now." thought Naruto

"Red Lighting Cruiser power up." said Naruto

With that said there was a flash of red light and Lighting Cruiser appeared heading straight for Naruto. Once it was close enough Lighting Cruiser fired a laser blast from the laser on it's rear that hit Akamaru right in the chest and sent him flying and he disappeared into a cloud of smoke and when it cleared Akamaru appeared back in his dog form out cold and not moving. Kiba took a look at Akamaru and look right at Naruto with anger in his eyes.

"Your going to pay for hurting Akamaru Naruto." said Kiba

"I don't think so Kiba because your going to lose right now. Zeo Blaster power up." said Naruto as the Zeo blaster appeared in his hands.

Kiba took one look at the weapon in Naruto's hands as Naruto fired a blast of energy from it and it headed straight towards Kiba. Before Kiba knew what hit him. The blast hit him right in the chest and sent him to the floor hard and out cold. The proctor took one look at Kiba and declared Naruto the winner of the match. With that Naruto demorph and headed back up to the balcony to watch the rest of the matches. After the all the matches were over Naruto and the other finalist were on the floor of the room standing as the Hokage told them that the finales of the Chunin Exams would be held in a month and told them all to learn new jutsu by then as they all knew everyone's jutsu from watching the matches. With that everyone started to leave the room and Naruto decide now was a good time to talk to the Hokage before he left the room.

"Excuse Lord Hokage. May I have a word with you please?" ask Naruto

"Oh course you can Naruto. So what is it you want to tell me?" replied the Hokage

"Well my Commender of S.P.D. Commender Cruger would like to talk to you about forming a alliance between S.P.D. and the Village." said Naruto

"I would love to Naruto. You can tell Commender Cruger to come to the council chamber and meet with me and the council within a hour to discuss a alliance between S.P.D. and our village and I will talk to the council about this as I know they probably will approve it once I tell them about S.P.D. ." replied Sarutobi

"I will let Commender Cruger know right away Lord Hokage and we will meet you at the council chambers in a hour." said Naruto

With that Sarutobi left the room while Naruto connected Commender Cruger to tell him that he would be meeting with the Hokage and the council about forming a alliance.

An hour later in the council chambers Naruto was with Sarutobi and the council waiting for Commender Cruger to show up.

"So where is this Commender Cruger you say we should form a alliance with Sarutobi?" ask the leader of the Hyuuga clan

"He will be here any minutes now. Right Naruto?" said Sarutobi looking at Naruto

"Commender Cruger should be here any minute Lord Hokage as I know he knows how important this is for everyone." replied Naruto

"Well he better get here soon as I think this is a waste of our time." said the leader of the Aburame clan

At that moment the door open and Commender Cruger walk in and the council members were in shock as they have never seen a alien before.

"Well this should be interesting to watch." thought Naruto at the council"s reaction to Commender Cruger walking into the room.

"Who or what are you?" ask the leader of the Nara Clan

"I am Commender Doggie Cruger from the planet Sirius and Commender of S.P.D. earth headquarters." replied Cruger

"So your Commender Cruger that wanted to meet with us and the Hokage to form a alliance between S.P.D. and our village?" ask the Hyuuga clan leader

"Yes I am ." replied Cruger

"So tell us why we should form a alliance with S.P.D. and how our village would benefit from having you as allies?" ask the leader of the Nara

"Well you see I think it will help your village become stronger and more protected from your enemies if we are allies. How your village will benefit we are willing to share our technology with you and have your ninja have access to our training rooms as well as my rangers protecting this village with their life's and go on any missions the Hokage assigns then to take that doesn't requires to take a human life." replied Cruger

"And what do you get out of this alliance Commender?" ask the Aburame clan leader

"Why I am asking for is for a place for us and our base to stay and to protect the life's of the people of this village as it is S.P.D.'s job to protect innocent people no matter the cost." replied Cruger

"Something tells us you are telling the truth Commender in which case I vote yes to this alliance." said the Hyuuga clan leader

"I also vote yes to this alliance as well." said the Nara Clan leader

With that the other council member's voted yes to the alliance as well and all turn to the Hokage as he had the final say in the matter.

"Well since everyone here is in favor of the alliance. Then I vote yes to this as well. Congratulations Commender Cruger S.P.D. is now officially a ally to the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Now since that is settled here is a deed to a empty piece of land in the village where you can put your base on since Naruto told us it is able to move from place to place." said Sarutobi handing Cruger a deed.

"Thank you very much Lord Hokage and you have my word as a member of S.P.D. that we will protect this village with our life's." said Cruger

With that Commender Cruger and Naruto left the room and went out the door.

"I think that went very well in there Commender." said Naruto

"Yes it did Naruto. Now I will go back to the base and tell the others how everything went. So will you be coming back with me to the base as well Naruto?" ask Cruger

"I will later Commendr. But first there is something I have to do first before I do." replied Naruto

"Then I will see you back at the base later Naruto and good luck with what ever you have to do." said Cruger

With that Cruger left Naruto alone.

"Well I better go find Sakura and Kagura so I can tell them how I feel about them. I hope I am ready for this." thought Naruto

With that Naruto headed out around the village to look for Sakura and Kagura. After two hours of looking around the village Naruto found Sakura and Kagura training at Training ground 7. Naruto notice how beautiful they look even well training hard.

"Well better get this over and done with." thought Naruto nervous

"Sakura Kagura what are you two doing?" ask Naruto trying to get their attention

Kagura and Sakura heard Naruto's voice calling their names and stop training and saw him standing 10 feet away looking nervous.

"We were just training Naruto so we could get stronger." replied Sakura

"Yeah we just doing some training. So what are you doing here?" ask Kagura

"Well I was looking all over the village for the two of you as I have something important to talk to the two of you and it couldn't wait until the morning." replied Naruto

"So what do you want to talk about Naruto?" ask Sakura

"And how come you can't wait until the morning?" ask Kagura

"Well it is came of hard for me to say this to the two of you. " replied Naruto nervous

"What is it you have to say that is hard for you to tell us?" ask Sakura

"Yeah you know you can tell the two of us anything Naruto. So what is it?" ask Kagura trying to calm Naruto down

"Well you see I am in love with the both of you ever since I met both of you that day I save you both from Zabuza but I will understand if you both don't feel the same way about and just want to stay good friends." replied Naruto

"We are glad you say that Naruto because me and Kagura here feel the same way about you to." said Sakura

"Yeah and we were getting scared on how we were going to tell you how we felt about you. But we are glad you feel the same way about us as we do about you." added Kagura

"So you two are in love with me?" ask Naruto shock

"Yes we are Naruto because you protected both of us from Zabuza and from Orochimaru back in the Forest of Death without thinking about your own safety." replied Sakura

"So will be honor to become your girlfriends if you want us to." said Kagura

"Oh course I would like that as you two are the most beautiful and caring girls I have ever meant in my life and I would be honored to go out with the both of you." said Naruto

With that Naruto gave both of them a kiss on the lips and they all had a blush on their faces. Naruto then told them he would see them in the morning and that he would train harder then ever for the Chunin Exams so he could protect them and the village with his life and he headed back towards the base happy that he was in love with the two most beautiful girls in the world.

That's it for this chapter. So what do you think about the appearance of the other rangers in the shinbo world and the fact that Anko and Kurenai are Naruto's sister's. I am sorry about the wait on this chapter as I was trying to get the first half of the Chunin Exams and the prelims in one chapter. But I will promise I will try harder to keep the updates coming as soon as possible. As always please leave reviews and comments as I want people's thoughts on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers S.P.D. . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers S.P.D. is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story. AN: From this point on there will be a slight crossover with Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and it is own by 4 kids tv.

It now had been two weeks since the prelimary matches of the Chunin Exams and Naruto had been training nonstop to get prepare for the finals and now he was heading down to Kat's Lab with Sky to see what his mother had called him for.

"So Naruto do you have any idea what Kat called you to the lab for?" ask Sky

"Well Sky all I can think of is it must be about the upgrade to my morpher she's been working on for the past week since she took my morpher from me." replied Naruto

"Like what kind of upgrade are we talking about?" ask Sky

"Well all she said the upgrade was for me to use in the finals of the Chunin Exams and that she would call me when she was done with my morpher." replied Naruto

"Well knowing Kat it must be something big if she had your morpher this long just to add a upgrade. Speaking of which how are things going with Sakura and Kagura?" said Sky

"Well everything been going great with them Sky since I told them about my feeling towards them and we are all happy. So how thing are going with Ayame and Kurenai since you decide to ask them out two weeks ago?" replied Naruto

"Well everything been going great Naruto and I have date with the both of them tonight to take them out to dinner." said Sky

"Well that is good news to hear Sky." said Naruto

With that they continued on to the lab. When all of a sudden they heard a loud explosion come from the lab and smoke was coming from it.

"What the hell was that?" ask Sky

"I can only think of one person who could of did that Sky and I will gave you one guess who that is." replied Naruto

"Boom right?" ask Sky rolling his eyes over

"Yep and we better see what he did now before my mom kills him." replied Naruto

With that they ran into the lab and when they got inside they saw Boom standing there in torn cloths next to Kat's robotic arm.

"Sky Naruto what are you doing in here?" ask Boom looking surprise

"We came to see my mom Boom when we heard a explosion come from the lab and we figured it had to be you messing around we one of my mom's invention's again." replied Naruto

"So what did you mess around with this time?" demanded Sky

"Well you see I saw Kat's robotic arm needed to be fix. So I figured I will fix it for her when I kind of cut the wrong wire and well you see it blew up in my face. So can you two just kept this from Kat." replied Boom pleading

"I think it is a little late for that Boom." said Kat's voice

All three of them turn around and saw Kat standing in the doorway of the lab with a angry look on her face directed at Boom.

"Ah hi Kat what are you doing here in the lab?" ask Boom trying to act innocent

"Well I came to the lab as I called Naruto here to tell him that the upgrade to his morpher was done and what do I find but you Boom in here with torn cloths and my robotic all arm blown apart again because you decide to try and fix it again like for the 500 th time." replied Kat

"Well I am very sorry Kat that it happen and I promise I will not touch anything in the lab again." said Boom nervous

"Well you better not Boom as I can't keep fixing it since we are in another dimension now. So I think you better leave the lab before I tell Commender Cruger what you did and you end up cleaning the entire base and the windows again." said Kat

"Yes Kat I will leave right now." said Boom

With that Boom ran right out of the lab and down the hallway as fast as he could. Once he was gone Naruto look at his mother.

"So since that is over with mom. Why did you decide to call me to the lab when you could have just given me my morpher back in the commend center and tell me the upgrade was done?" ask Naruto confuse

"Because I figured it would be better if I gave your morpher back to you in the lab and tell you about the upgrade and what it does." replied Kat handing Naruto his morpher

"What kind of upgrade are we talking about for Naruto Kat and what does it do?" ask Sky curious

"It is something I think that will help Naruto in future battles against enemy ninja and against Orochimaru and what it does is gave Naruto new armor weapons and vehicles and makes him more powerful then any ranger in history." replied Kat

"So how do I activate it?" ask Naruto getting curious

"Well first of all Naruto you will have to morph into your ranger form." replied Kat

"Okay mom. S.P.D. Emergency ." said Naruto and he morph into the green ranger

"Okay now what do I do mom?" ask Naruto

"Now you say Kamen Rider Power Up and I will tell you what to do after you say it." replied Kat

"Okay here goes nothing Kamen Rider Power Up." said Naruto doing what Kat told him to do.

All of a sudden the belt buckle with the green power coin change to a belt buckle that was black and crimson red with slot on it appeared and Naruto notice a strange device appeared in his hand with a gold w on it that was the same color as the belt buckle.

"Okay now Naruto put the device that is in your hand and put it into the belt buckle that appeared and see what happens next.

"Whatever you say mom." replied Naruto

With that Naruto did as Kat told him to do and put the device in his hand into the slot of the belt buckle and he was covered in black and crimson light. When it faded Naruto was now in covered in purple and silver armor streaks of crimson red with a sword on his left hip with the same gold w on the device on the hilt of the sword and his helmet was now all silver and look like the helmets that Knight of the middle ages wore.

"So what do you think of your new upgrade Naruto?" ask Kat

"Well I have never felt so powerful in my life mom and I can feel the power of both the dragons of the west and east flowing through me." replied Naruto

"That is good to hear Naruto because those powers draw their power from the dragons of west and east." said Kat

With that Naruto demorph and look at Kat.

"So where did you get the idea for this upgrade from mom?" ask Naruto curious

"Well you see Naruto those powers come from a group of warriors from a planet called Ventara called Kamen Riders that are said to process great power that dwarf any ranger power ." replied Kat

"But Kat I thought the planet Ventara and the Kamen Riders were just a myth something parents told their kids as a bedtime story." said Sky getting confuse

"You would be right Sky. But several years ago I found that device outside the base one day and brought it to the lab to study. I ended up finding out that it was a Kamen Rider device that came from another dimension where they exist and tried to combine it with ranger technology over many years without success until six months ago I figured out a way to do it and I decide to combine it with Naruto's morpher as I knew he was the one that could handle the powers." replied Kat

"So why did you wait until now to gave the powers Mom?" ask Naruto confuse

"Because I figured since you are in the Chunin Exam finals that you could use it against your opponents since they probably will be powerful. But you must promise me Naruto you will use these powers after the Chunin Exams only when the need for them arises." replied Kat

"I promise I will mom." said Naruto

"That is good to hear Naruto. Now I think you have some training to do before the finals of the Chunin Exams." said Kat

"Well me and Sky had plan to go for a jog around the village before you call me to the lab and we plan on still doing it. But I promise I will train later." said Naruto

"Then it is fine with me. But just remember to train later as you need get ready for the finals." said Kat

"I promise I will mom and we will see you later." replied Naruto

"And don't worry Kat I will make sure Naruto get some training done before we come back to the base." said Sky

With that they left the lab. After 10 minutes of walking Naruto and Sky were leaving the base when they notice Anko standing outside with her arms across her chest.

"Anko what are you doing here ?" ask Naruto

"Well if you must know Naruto I am here to meet Syd as we have a lunch date to keep." replied Anko

"Well if your looking for Syd Anko. She is in her quarters relaxing but I don't think she would mind you going up there and seeing her." said Sky

"Thanks Sky for telling me. I will go up there right now to see her and then maybe I can talk her to coming over to my house to spend the night for a little fun like last week." said Anko with a smile

With that Anko left them and went inside the base to go see Syd in her quarters.

"So Naruto can you tell me what Syd sees in Anko that made Syd want to date her in the first place and what does Anko mean by her and Syd having a little fun at her house last week?" ask Sky confuse

"Trust me Sky you don't want to know what they did last week at Anko's. Especially what they did in bed." replied Naruto remembering what Syd told him what happen between her and Anko last week

"I think I will take your advice Naruto. So how about we start jog?" said Sky

"You got Sky then maybe we should over to the Ramen Stand so you can talk to Ayame before your date with her and Kurenai tonight?" said Naruto

"that sound like a good idea Naruto but I bet you I can beat you there first?" said Sky

"In your dreams Sky." said Naruto

With that they run down the street full speed. Meanwhile far away in a dark room Orochimaru was thinking about his plan to destroy the village and kill the hokage when there was a knock at the door and Kabuto came in.

"Kabuto what brings you here?" ask Orochimaru to his servant

"I came to report that everything is going according to your plan Lord Orochimaru. The sand village is ready to attack the leaf village at the finals of the Chunin Exams." replied Kabuto

"That is very good to know Kabuto. Now what about the curse mark that I put on Sasuke?"ask Orochimaru

"Well there is a problem with that you see." replied Kabuto

"What kind of problem?" ask Orochimaru getting angry

"Well you see it seems that the curse mark was remove by someone name Nick who mange to remove it no problem." replied Kabuto

"That is bad Kabuto. But I guess I just have to mark Sasuke again. Is there anything else besides that?" ask Orochimaru

"Well it appears that the village has allied themselves with Naruto's friends S.P.D. and I believe they will make things harder for us to destroy the village with them around my Lord." replied Kabuto

"Then I guess we will just have to destroy them to Kabuto. Now I want you to go and make sure our plan is in place for us when we attack the village and make sure nothing happens until we attack the village." said Orochimaru

"As you wish my lord." said Kabuto bowing and leaving the room.

Meanwhile back in the village Naruto and Sky were jogging through the village when they came past the hot springs and saw a man in his fifties with long spiky white hair and wearing a fishnet shirt underneath a gray shirt and a vest with brown pants and wooded sandals with a headband on his head with the Japanese sigh for toad sage on it looking into the ladies room with a smile on his face.

"Well looks like that old man is being a peeping tom." said Sky

"Yeah Sky he is and that is not right. So how about we teach him a lesson for peeking into the ladies room?" replied Naruto

"You got it Naruto." said Sky smiling

With that they sneak up behind the man and when they were right behind him Naruto shouted " Hey you pervert it is not nice to peek into the ladies room." . All of a sudden 20 women came out of the bathroom and ran toward the man angry and before he could move he was beaten up by the women into the ground. Once the women were gone the man quickly got to his face and saw Naruto and Sky looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"What the hell did you two do that for?" ask the man angry

"We did it as it is not nice to peek in on women." replied Naruto

"Well if you two must know it is called research for my book." said the man

"You called peeping in on women research for writing a book?" ask Sky

"Yes I do and who are the two of you by the way?" ask the man

"Well I am Sky Tate S.P.D. Red Ranger." replied Sky

"And I am Naruto Manx S.P.D. Dragon Ranger and a ninja of the hidden leaf village. So who are you?" said Naruto

"I don't believe this. This kid is Arashi and Tsunade's son. Well I better kept this my secret until I tell Tsunade." thought the man

"The names Jiraiya one of the three legendary shinbo." replied Jiraiya

All of a sudden Jiraiya saw Naruto pointing the Shadow Saber at him and he had a angry look on his face.

"So your a legendary shinbo like Orochimaru? So tell me right now why I should not turn you over to the Hokage for being a friend to that evil man?" ask Naruto

"Hold on a minute there young man. Orochimaur is a enemy of mine to as he betrayed me and our teammate Tsunade and the village to." replied Jiraiya nervous

"I can see it in your eyes that you are telling the truth Jiraiya and that you are a friend to this village." said Naruto putting the Shadow Saber away

"Well since that is over with. We should head back to our jog Naruto and then you can train for the Chunin Exams." said Sky

"Wait a minute your in the Chunin Exams?" ask Jiraiya

"Yes I am in the Chunin Exams." replied Naruto

"Well in that case. How about you let me train you for the finals?" ask Jiraiya

"Why would you want to train Naruto here?" ask Sky

"Because he reminds me of my student the Fourth Hokage and I think it will do him some good to be train by me." replied Jiraiya

"Well I do need to learn some more jutsu anyways to prepare for the Chunin Exams and you seem very strong Jiraiya. So you got a deal." said Naruto

"That good to hear Naruto. So meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow and I will teach you a powerful jutsu." said Jiraiya

"You got it Jiraiya. But this jutsu better be as good as you say it is or else I will go train by myself." said Naruto

"I promise you that it is Naruto. So I will see you tomorrow then." said Jiraiya

With that he left.

"Naruto are you sure it is a good idea to trust that guy to train you?" ask Sky

"I am sure Sky. But just in case I want you there with me in case he tries anything funny." replied Naruto

With that they headed back to the base. The next morning Naruto and Sky were at training ground 7 like Jiraiya had told Naruto to meet him at waiting for Jiraiya to show up.

"Naruto are you sure this is the place where Jiraiya told you to meet him at?" ask Sky

"Yes it is Sky. So he should show up any minute now." replied Naruto

As soon as Naruto said that there was a cloud of smoke and when it cleared Jiraiya appeared on the back of a big toad.

"Well I am glad to see you showed up Naruto. But why did your friend Sky here come with you?" ask Jiraiya looking at Sky

"Because Naruto told me to come in case you pulled any trick on him. Besides he is my best friend." replied Sky

"Well I guess that is okay by me. Now I think it is time for me to teach you the jutsu I promise to teach you." said Jiraiya

"So what kind of jutsu are you going to teach me Jiraiya?" ask Naruto

"Well I plan on teaching a summoning jutsu that will allow you to summon toads to battle." replied Jiraiya putting down a scroll next to him

"Why do I need to summon toads for?" ask Naruto

"Because you my need their help in the future Naruto."replied Jiraiya

"Fine with me. But how will I summon them in the first place using the jutsu?" ask Naruto

"Well first you need to sigh your name in blood on this scroll. Once you do that. All you needed is gather enough and slam your hand on the ground and you should be able to summon toad." replied Jiraiya

With that Jiraiya open the scroll up and told Naruto to sign on the blank space. Naruto did as he was told and sign his name in blood on the scroll. Once it was done Jiraiya told Naruto how to do the summoning jutsu and told him to do it until he summon a toad. Naruto then did the jutsu and after a few tries of summoning tadpoles Naruto gathered all the charka he had and perform the jutsu one more time and all of a sudden Naruto was covered in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared Naruto found himself on top of a toad the size of a megazord and it look unhappy.

"Where the hell am I and who are you?" ask the toad

"Your outside the Village Hidden in the Leafs and the names Naruto Manx of S.P.D. and I am the one who summon you." replied Naruto

"The names Gamabunta and the only one who can summon me is that fool Jiraiya. So where is he?" said Gamabunta

Naruto look around as did Sky and saw Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen.

"Well I am telling you I am the one who summon you and I am not getting off your back until you listen to me." said Naruto

"Fine have it your way kid. But I am going to make you get off my back one way or the other." said Gamabunta

With that Gamabunta leap high into the air and took off deep into the forest. Sky who had just seen what happen took out his morpher and told Kat and Cruger what happen to Naruto and told them to send out the zords. Meanwhile Gamabunta was trying as hard as he could to get Naruto off his back and Naruto was getting sick and tired of this.

"I had enough of this toad." thought Naruto getting angry

Naruto brought his morpher to his face and said "S.P.D. emergency" and morph into the green ranger.

"Alright it is time to bring out the Dragonzord." said Naruto

With that Naruto took out the Dragon Dagger and played the tune to summon the Dragonzord. Meanwhile Gamabunta had heard Naruto playing the Dragon Dagger and wonder what he was doing when he heard a roar in the distance and saw the Dragonzord coming towards him.

"What the hell is that thing?" ask Gamabunta surprise

"That would be the Dragonzord Gamabutna. So I think you should stop jumping and listen to me." replied Naruto

"In your dreams kid." said Gamabunta

"Then have it your way. I need dinozord power now." said Naruto

With that the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Sabaer Tooth tiger dinozords appeared. Naruto quickly jump off Gamabunta's back and into the Dragonzords cockpit and combine it with the three other dinozords to form Dragonzord in Fighting Mode and prepare to fight Gamabunta who drew his sword to prepare to battle him. With that they charge each other . Gamabunta swung his sword at the Dragonzord only to have it block with the Dragonzord's hands. Naruto then fired a laser from the Dragonzords head that hit Gamabunta and sent him backwards. Gamabunta then reacted by making some handsigns and fired giant water bubbles at the Dragonzord that sent it to the ground. Naruto quickly got the Dragonzord back on it's feet and saw Gamabunta coming at him with his sword ready to finish the job. All of a sudden from out of no where a blast of laser fire came and hit Gamabunta in the chest and sent him to the ground. Naruto turn in the direction of the blast and saw the Delta Squad Megazord with it's blaster pointed at Gamabunta.

"Naruto are you alright?" ask Sky's voice coming in over the speakers of the Dragonzord

"Yeah I am fine you guys. Thanks for coming." replied Naruto

"Well don't mention Naruto. Besides Sky told us what happen so we decide to come and see if you needed help with this toad." said Z

"Yeah and besides we wouldn't want you to get all the action." said Syd

"So who is this guy anyways?" ask Bridge

"His name is Gamabuntaand and believe it or not I summon him using a summoning jutsu that a man name Jiraiya taught me." replied Naruto

"Well that is good to know Naruto. But how about we take this guy down?" said Sky

"You got it Sky." said Naruto

With that Naruto turn to Gamabunta who was now back on his feet.

"Give it up Gamabunta you have no chance of defeating all of us." said Naruto

"Your right and besides I can see now that you were telling me the truth when you said you summon me. So about we stop fighting and I will let you summon me when you need me in battle?" ask Gamabunta

"You got to be kidding me after what you did to Naruto. You except him to forget about what happen between the two of you." said Sky

"Sky just calm down for a second." said Naruto

Naruto then look back over to Gamabunta.

"You got a deal Gamabunta. But next time just be careful who you decide to attack okay?" said Naruto

"You got a deal partner." replied Gamabunta

"He is just like his father Arashi only he seems more mature and smarter then him." thought Gambunta smiling

With that he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Once Gamabunta was gone Naruto and the other rangers decide to head back to the base and rest for the day. Two weeks later it was the day of the Chunin Exam finals and people from all over had come to see who would be prompted to the rank of Chunin. Up in the stands Sakura and Kagura were looking at the floor of the arena at Naruto as he was getting ready for his match against Neji.

"So do you think Naruto can win this match Sakura?" ask Ino who was sitting next to them

"Oh course he will Ino because he has been training nonstop for the past month waiting for this." replied Sakura

"Yeah besides he wants to pay Neji back for what he did to Hinata in their match a month ago." said Kagura

"You two are probably right since you two know him so well." said Ino

At that moment Kakashi showed up next to them.

"So what did I miss anything you two?" ask Kakashi

"Well you haven't miss anything yet Kakashi Sensei since you are early for once." replied Sakura

"So how did it go with Sasuke's training?" ask Kagura

"It went very well Kagura. But if Sasuke keeps letting his pride get in the way then he is going to lose especially if he faces Naruto in the finals." replied Kakashi

"Well if he loses to Naruto then that is what he gets for being a jerk." said Sakura

"Well what I am more worried about is what Orochimaru has plan for the village. Good thing Commender Cruger has the other rangers guarding the arena and the base on stand by in case Orochimaru decides to make his move." thought Kakashi

Meanwhile high on top of the arena Sarutobi was sitting next to Orochimaru who was disguise as the Kazekage watching as the crowed was gathering into the arena.

"So what do you think of the finalist this year Lord Kazekage?" ask Sarutobi

"They all appear to be excellent shinbo Lord Hokage. But I want to know more about your villages new allies S.P.D.." replied Orochimaru curious

"All you need to know is that they are good allies and are here to make sure the village is protected from any threats." said Sarutobi

"That is good to here Lord Hokage. But is it true that some members of S.P.D. are aliens and they are from another Dimension?" ask Orochimaru curious

"Well I am sorry to say to you Lord Kazekage that any information on S.P.D. is a S rank secret that is not to be reveled by Anyone of this village to anyone even to our allies." replied Sarutobi

"Well then I will respect that Lord Hokage. So how about we watch the matches now?" replied Orochimaru

"That would be a good idea Lord Kazekage." said Sarutobi

With that they look down to the arena floor to watch the matches. Meanwhile on the arena floor the first match of the Chunin Exam finals was between Naruto and Neji who were staring at each other.

"So are you ready to lose to me Naruto and face your destiny of losing here?" ask Neji with a smug look

"Well like the Red Timeforce Ranger Wes said we all make our own destiny and besides I am going to make you pay for what you did to Hinata." replied Naruto

"Then prove it to me then you fool." said Neji

With that said the match begin and Naruto and Neji charge each other . Naruto qucikly did some handsigns and made about 30 shadow clones and went after Neji who countered by using his gentle fist jutsu and took out the shadow clones. Neji then quickly went after Naruto who tried to block Neji's attacks but failed as Neji quickly avoided Naruto's blocks and use his gentle fist and hit Naruto over his body and sent Naruto backwards to the ground. Naruto quickly got back on his feet and tried to create more shadow clones and found out he had no chakra left.

"How come I have no more Chakra left to do anymore jutsu?" ask Naruto confuse

"Because I use my gentle fist and my Byakugan to seal up your chakra points and stop the flow of chakra to your body. So I would advise you to give up now before you end up hurt or worse." replied Neji

"Just great I have no more chakra to do any jutsu thanks to Neji. Well it is a good thing I always have a back up plan just in case something like this happens to me. So I think now would be a good time to use the upgrade to morpher since it looks like I will need it." thought Naruto

"I am sorry Neji but I have no plan on giving up this fight until you pay for what you did to Hinata." said Naruto smiling

"And how do you plan on wining this match when you have no chakra left to perform Jutsu?" ask Neji

"Like this "S.P.D. Emergency." replied Naruto as he morph into the green ranger

"So you morph that will not change the outcome of this match and your destiny." said Neji

"You would be wrong Neji as I am not finish yet. Now watch this Kamen Rider Power Up." said Naruto

With that said the Kamen Rider belt buckle appeared as did the device. Naruto quickly took the device and put it into the slot of the belt buckle and there was a flash of black and crimson light and when it faded Naruto was in his Kamen Rider armor.

"With the power of the mighty dragon Kamen Rider Wing Dragon Knight. Now prepare to lose Neji." said Naruto

"Then come over here and make me you fool." said Neji

With that Naruto took out his sword and charge Neji head on. Neji tried to counter the Nartuo's attack by using the gentle fist again only to have Naruto move out of the way in a flash. Naruto quickly reappeared behind Neji and slash him with the sword sending Neji flying across the arena floor to the shock of everyone in the crowed. Neji quickly got to his feet and look at Naruto who was standing there with the sword in his hand.

"Now it time to finish this match up once and for all. Kamen Rider Dragon super slash power up." said Naruto

With the sword glowed black and crimson and Naruto charge at Neji at superhuman speed. Neji could not do nothing as Naruto was coming at him to fast. All of a sudden Naruto slash the sword across Neji's chest and sent Neji down to the ground in a shower of golden sparks and left Neji weak and tired.

"The winner of this match is Naruto Manx ." said the Proctor

Neji lifted his head up and saw Naruto staring down at him demorph.

"How could I have lost to you Naruto as destiny said that I would win?" ask Neji confuse

"I won because I choose to make my own destiny while you thought you would win because you believe destiny is written in stone and let your pride get to you and that is why you lost this match Neji.." replied Naruto

With that Naruto walk away from Neji and jump back up to the balcony where the rest of the finalist were waiting for their matches.

"So Naruto where did you get all that power from?" ask Sasuke curious

"If you must know Sasuke it was an upgrade to my morpher that my mom gave to me to use in the Chunin Exams and no I will not tell you where she got it from." replied Naruto

"Well have it your way Naruto. But when we face each other later I will prove to you that I am stronger then you." said Sasuke angry

"Well then I look forward to that match Sasuke just so I can shut your mouth." said Naruto smiling

With that Naruto rested against the wall and look over to Gaara to see what he was doing.

"Man Gaara sure is acting strange and something tells me there is a lot more to him then meets the eye. So I think I will keep a close eye on him to see what he is up to." thought Naruto

With that Naruto then look out to the arena floor to watch the next match. Meanwhile up on the top of the arena Sarutobi and Orochimaru had seen what happen in the fight between Naruto and Neji.

"So Lord Kazekage what did you think of the first match?" ask Sarutobi

"Well I found it very interesting Lord Hokage. Especially the power that Naruto showed off. So can you tell me where he got so much power from?" ask Orochimaru curious

"I am afraid that is a S rank secret that I can't tell you Lord Kazekage." replied Sarutobi

"Very well then Lord Hokage. So how about we watch the next match?" ask Orochimaru

"That is a very good idea Lord Kazekage.." replied Sarutobi

With that they turn their attention to the arena floor. Meanwhile Naruto had watch Shikamaru's match that he lost to Temrai as he gave up early and the match between Shino and Kankuro that Shino won as Kankuro decide to forefit the match. Finally it was time for the match between Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke turn to Naruto as he was leaving for his match.

"You better be prepare Dobe for our match as I plan to win it after I defeat this Gaara person." said Sasuke

"Well in that case Sasuke I don't plan on holding back in our fight." replied Naruto

"I wouldn't have it any other way." said Sasuke

With that Sasuke left. Naruto then look over to Gaara who was starting to leave for his match down another staircase and Naruto had a bad feeling about him.

"Something about Gaara gives me a bad feeling about him. Well I better follow him just in case something bad happens on his way to his match." thought Naruto

With that Naruto followed Gaara trying to still out of Gaara's sight. After following Gaara for five minutes Naruto hid behind a corner as he saw two ninja talking to Gaara.

"Hey kid we want to ask you to throw away the match." said the first guy

"Yeah because we have a lot of money on this match saying Sasuke is goinng to win it. So if you can just throw away the match and lose we will gave you half of our winning"s" said the other guy

Gaara then look at the two man with and said. "You two are in my way so step aside before something bad happens."

"We are not stepping aside kid." said the first guy

"Yeah and were not leaving until you agree to throw the match away." said the other guy

All of a sudden sand came out of the gourd and quickly engulfed the two men and with that Gaara quickly close his fist and said "Sand Coffin." and the two man were quickly crush to death and Gaara went on ahead to his match with Sasuke. Naruto who had seen what Gaara had done to the two men was in shock.

"Man this is bad news for Sasuke. I can tell from the look on Gaara's face that he enjoyed killing those two men which means I better go tell Kakashi all about this before Sasuke ends up dead." thought Naruto

With that Naruto quickly ran towards the stands where he knew Kakashi was at to warn him what Gaara had plan for Sasuke. Meanwhile up in the stands Kakashi and the other were watching the match between Gaara and Sasuke when all of a sudden Naruto came bursting into the stands out of breath and with a look of panic on his face.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" ask Kakashi surprise

"I don't have time to talk Kakashi. You have to stop this match before Sasuke ends up dead." replied Naruto

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" ask Sakura confuse

"I mean that Gaara enjoys killing people and if we don't do something soon he is going to kill Sasuke." replied Naruto

"Now calm down Naruto Sasuke has everything under control." said Kakashi

"You got to be kidding me Kakashi. I am trying to warn you to stop this match before Sasuke ends up dead and your telling me that he has everything under control after what I saw Gaara do to the two men in the hallway." shouted Naruto

"What do you mean by that?" ask Kagura getting scared

"I mean I follow Gaara to his match when I saw two men come up to him and told him to throw the match away and Gaara ended up killing them by crushing them to death inside coffins made out of sand and he had a look of pure enjoyment on his face when he did it." replied Naruto

"In that case you have to stop the fight Kakashi sensei before Sasuke ends up dead." said Saskura

"I am afraid I can't do that Sakura as the match already has begin. So all we can hope for is that Sasuke finds a way to defeat Gaara before it is to late." replied Kakashi sadly

Meanwhile in on the arena floor Sasuke was trying his hardest to break through Gaara's ball of sand without success.

"Man it seems what ever I do I can't seem to break through that sand. While I guess it is time for me to use my new jutsu." thought Sasuke

With that Sasuke put his hands down and channel charka into his right hand and lighting came out and surround it.

"Now it is time to end this." said Sasuke

With that Sasuke charge the sand ball at a fast speed. Everyone in the crowed watch in shock as Sasuke headed towards the ball of sand and the hand with the lighting surrounding it went right through it with no problem. After a few minutes Sasuke look at his hand.

"So did I win?" thought Sasuke

All of a sudden there was scream coming from inside the ball of sand and Sasuke look in shock as he was flown backwards across the arena by a strange hand that had claws on it. When Sasuke look at the hole he made he saw red eyes staring back at him that look like a demons. Then the ball of sand fell apart to reveal Gaara clutching his shoulder that was bleeding as Sasuke look at Gaara's eyes in shock.

"Those are not the same eyes as before so what were they?" thought Sasuke

Meanwhile up in the stands Kabuto who was disguise as a Anbu member was looking at the floor.

"Well I guess it's time for me to give the signal for the attack." thought Kabuto

With that Kabuto made some handsigns and feathers started to drop from the sky and started to make the people in the crowed start to sleep. Meanwhile Kakashi and the others look in surprise as the people started to fall asleep.

"Kakashi what is going on here?" ask Naruto

"Well it appears to be genjutsu which means we are probably under attack." replied Kakashi

"What do we do Kakashi sensei?" ask Sakura

"First thing is that we need to release this genjutsu so we can be prepare to defend ourselves." replied Kakashi

"You got it Kakashi sensei." said Kagura

With that all four of them made a handsign and said "Release." and release the genjutsu around them. Meanwhile up on top of the arena Sarutobi had sen what was happening around him and turn to to Orochimaru.

"Lord KazeKage what is going on here?" ask Sarutobi

"It is called a surprise attack Lord Hokage." replied Orochimaru

With that the two sand ninja next to Orochimaru push a button on a handle they had in their hands and the area around them exploded. When the smoke cleared Sarutobi saw he was in some kind of barrier and saw four ninja with the sound village headband in each of the corners and saw they were keeping the barrier up. He then turn to Orochimaru.

"Why are you doing all of this for Lord Kazekage?" demanded Sarutobi

"Well the reason see I want to see the hidden leaf village fall Sarutobi Sensei." replied Orochimaru

"So it is you behind all of this Orochimaru. I should have know you would be the only one to try something like this." said Sarutobi

"Well since you figured me out. Then I guess I just will have to kill you along with the village." said Orochimaru taking the mask off his face

"Go ahead and try it Orochimaru." said Sarutboi

"As you wish Sarutobi sensei." said Orochimaru

With that they charge each other. Meanwhile Kakashi and the others were defending themselves against Sand and Sound ninja when Naruto notice Sasuke and Gaara had taken off during all the fighting.

"Kakashi it appears that Sasuke has taken off after Gaara." said Naruto

"I know Naruto. Which is why you Kagura and Sakura are going to go after him." said Kakashi

"But what about you Kakashi Sensei?" ask Sakura

"I will stay here and defend the village while you three go after Sasuke and take him somewhere safe until I show up." replied Kakashi

"As you wish Kakashi Sensei." said Kagura

"That is good to hear. Now I will keep these guys busy while you three go after Sasuke." said Kakashi

With that Naruto, Kagura and Sakura started to left Kakashi when all of a sudden a couple more Sand ninja appear ready to stop them from leaving when all of a sudden they were blown backwards by laser fire. When Naruto look in the direction of the laser fire he saw Sky and Z in their Swat Mode aiming their Delta Enforcers at the ninja.

"Sky Z what are you two doing here?" ask Naruto

"What does it look like we are doing? Were here to keep these ninja busy while Iruka gets all the women and children to safety." replied Z

"Well thanks for saving us from those ninja you two." said Sakura

"Don't mention it. Now you three go after Sasuke while we help the Jonin here take care of these enemy ninja." said Sky

"You got it you two." said Kagura

With that they left the arena after Sasuke. Meanwhile in another part of the village Jiraiya who was on a giant toad was doing battle with a giant three headed snake that was destroying the village and had giving the ninja a hard time fighting it.

"Men this snake is getting to be a pain in my neck. I don't know have much longer I can keep this fight up with my toad before I become weak." said Jiraiya

All of a sudden the snake lunge it's three heads at Jiraiya and the toad ready to kill them when all of a sudden it was struck by laser fire that sent it flying to the ground. When Jiraiya look in the direction of the blast he saw the Delta Commend Megazord that was being piloted by Cruger morph as the Shadow Ranger heading towards the snake.

"Looks like you could use some help with this snake." said Cruger over the speakers of the megazord

"Yeah I could and thanks for the help." replied Jiraiya

"Don't thank me yet until we take down this giant snake." said Cruger

With that Cruger and Jiraiya prepare to do battle with the snake that was now coming towards them. Meanwhile Sasuke had mange to catch up to Gaara who now had transform into some sort of monster and had just barely mange to avoid Gaara's attacks.

"Man this is getting tiring avoiding his attacks. But I can't use Chidori anymore since I don't have enough Chakra left." said Sasuke

"What's the matter Sasuke are you afraid to face because you know my desire to live is stronger then your's." said Gaara

When Gaara said that Sasuke started to think about his desire to kill his brother Itachi for killing their clan and how much he wanted to kill him for it.

"How can I get stronger to kill my brother if I don't defeat someone as strong as Gaara." thought Sasuke

With that Sasuke came out of his hiding place and charge towards Gaara and forcing his charka into making another chidori that ended up cutting off Gaara's left arm and Sasuke landed on a tree and fell on his back from forcing the jutsu. Sasuke then look over to Gaara and saw him make a new arm out of sand.

"Man even with another chidori I can't defeat him." thought Sasuke

"Well it seems your reason for living is not stronger then my Sasuke. Now it is time for you to die." said Gaara

With that Gaara charge towards Sasuke to deliver the killing blow. When all of a sudden Naruto came out of nowhere and hit Gaara in the chest and sent him backwards into a tree. Sakura and Kagura then appeared next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you alright?" ask Sakura

"Yeah I am just fine Sakura. Nothing a good rest will not fix." replied Sasuke

"Well we better get you to safety before Gaara comes back." said Kagura

"Hey Sasuke how come Gaara looks like he is some sort of monster now?" ask Naruto

"I don't know Naruto. But it seems to make him stronger." replied Sasuke

All of a sudden Gaara reappeared heaidng straight towards Sasuke at at a fast speed. When all of a sudden Sakura appeared in front of Sasuke with a kuni in her hands and took the hit from Gaara. Naruto watch in shock as Sakura was pin to a tree by Gaara's claw hand.

"Sakura.." shouted Naruto running over to her when he was stop by Gaara.

"I wouldn't come any closer or else I will crush her to death with my sand." said Gaara

"Why are you doing this Gaara and why do you enjoy killing people?" ask Naruto

"If you must know. Before I was born to my father decide to seal a demon name Shukaku into me to create the perfect ninja. But it was a failure and I ended up killing my mother as I was born. As I was growing up I was hated by the villagers and my father had sent many ninja to kill me but they failed. So I decide to make it my purpose in life to kill others so I could fell alive. Which is why I decide to try and kill Sasuke here." replied Gaara

After Gaara finish telling Naruto his story. Naruto look at him with a look of pity.

"I am very sorry you had to live a life of being hated Gaara. But that doesn't gave you a right to kill innocent people just to make yourself feel better. So I plan on showing you that there is a better way then killing people to feel alive and free Sakura at the same time." said Naruto

"Then prove it to me then Naruto. But I will tell you this right now my sand will continue to crush this girl to death until I am killed . So do you have the guts to kill me?" said Gaara

"I don't plan on killing you Gaara and I will find a way to free Sakura without taking your life." replied Naruto

"Then show me Naruto." said Gaara

With that Gaara broke off his hand and left it attach to Sakura and grew another one and charge at Naruto. Naruto quickly reacted by summoning the sword excelsior and use it to block Gaara's attack. Naruto then deicde to channel his chakra into excelsior and with a slash of the sword sent a beam of gold light at Gaara that sent him flying backward and onto a tree branch and turn him into a pile of sand. Naruto then look over at Gaara.

"Did I get him?"thought Naruto

"This is far from over Naruto." shouted Gaara

All of a sudden their was a explosion and when the dust cleared Gaara had transform into a demon form the size of a megazord.

"Man I guess it's time to bring at the big guns." said Naruto

With that Naruto quickly went through a series of handsigns and perform the summoning jutsu. All of sudden there was cloud of smoke and when it cleared Naruto was on top of Gamabunta.

"Naruto how come you summon me for?" ask Gamebunta

"I am sorry I summon you Gamabunta. But I need your help in defeating that monster that Gaara turn into over there and save Sakura before she ends up dead." replied Naruto

"Well then I guess we better hurry then." said Gamabunta taking out his sword

Before Gamabunta could attack Gaara. Gaara then appeared outside the head of the monster and went through a series of handsigns and fell asleep. The monster then turn and look at Gamabunta and said "Finally I am freed to cause damage once again."

"This is bad." said Gamabunta

"What do you mean bad?" ask Naruto confuse

"Well you see that jutsu that Gaara use put him to sleep and allowed the demon to take over his body and mind. So the only way to defeat him now it to wake him up and cancel the jutsu." replied Gamabunta

"Well in that case just get me close enough so I can wake Gaara up and cancel his jutsu." said Naruto

"Well then hang on tight Naruto while I fight this demon and get you close enough to Gaara." said Gamabunta

With that Gamabunta charge Shikakua. Meanwhile back at the arena Sarutobi was now fighting the first and second hokage who Orochimaru had brought back from the dead using a forbidden jutsu and now was blocking their attacks using the Monkey Boss King Enma who had turn into a staff.

"This is getting us nowhere Enma." said Sarutobi

"Your right Sarutobi. But how do we defeat them and kill Orochimaru at the same time?" ask Enma

"I can only think of one way Enma and it means I will have to use the jutsu that Arashi taught me." replied Sarutobi

"Are you sure you want to use that jutsu?" ask Enma

"I have no other choice Enma." replied Sarutobi

"Then in that case I wish you the best of luck my friend." said Enma

With that Sarutobi jump backwards and quickly went through a series of handsigns and made two shadow clones. Then he went through another series of handsigns and a ghost appeared above his head.

"Good now all I have to do is get to Orochimaru and use the jutsu to send his soul into the Shinigami." thought Sarutobi

Meanwhile Orochimaru look at Sarutobi with a smile on his face.

"So are you ready to die Sensei?" ask Orochimaru smiling

"I am not going to die here without taking you with me." replied Sarutobi

"Well then I am sorry to inform you that you will fail in that sensei." said Orochimaru

With that the first and second Hokage charge at the two shadow clones while Orochimaru went after the real Sarutobi with the intent to kill. All of a sudden Sarutobi and the two shadow clones grab hold of the two Hokages and Orochimaru.

"What do you think you are doing old man?" ask Orochimaru surprise at Sarutobi actions

"I am going to kill you using the jutsu that the Fourth Hokage use to seal up the Nine Tailed Fox ." replied Sarutobi

Orochimamru then look in shock as he saw the hand of the shinigami reach into the chest of the first and second Hokage and pulled out there souls and the bodies of the two turn into earth and dirt and the shadow clones disappeared. Orochimaru then look down as the hand of the shinigami reach into his chest and started to pull out his soul.

"This can't be happening to me. I can't die." said Orochimaru

"Oh but it is Orochimaru. I should have done this a long time ago when I had the chance. But now I will make up for that mistake." replied Sarutobi

"Well I refuse to let that happen you old man." said Orochimaru fighting to keep his soul attach to his body.

Sarutobi then struggle harder to pull out Orochimaru's soul with not much success.

"I can't believe I am this close to killing Orochimaru but my old body can't do it." thought Sarutobi

"Well what the matter old man you don't have the power anymore to pull this jutsu off. Well then it's to bad that you will die for nothing." said Orochimaru

"It maybe true Orochimaru that I can't take you with me. But I will not die for nothing as I can take away all of your jutsu." replied Sarutobi

With that Sarutobi took out a kuni and cut out the part of Orochimaru's soul that was attach to the Shinigami's hand and it went to the shinigami and Orochimaru watch his arms drop to his sides and he couldn't move them.

"What the hell did you do to me you old man?" demanded Orochimaru

"I have taken away all your jutsu you have learn. So you will not be able to make another handsing ever again Orochimaru." replied Sarutobi as he laid on the ground dieing.

"You may have taken away my jutsu sensei. But I will get what I want which is immortality." said Orochimaru

With that Orochimaru quickly retreated with his ninja back to his hideout. Once they were gone the Anbu ran over to Sarutobi and saw he was now dead. Meanwhile Naruto and Gamabunta were having a hard time fighting Shikakua and getting close enough so Naruto could wake up Gaara.

"Man this is getting us no where. I think it time to bring out the zords." said Naruto

With that Naruto held his morpher up to his face and said "S.P.D. Emergency and morph into the green ranger.

"Okay here goes nothing. Animal spirits untie as one." said Naruto

With that said the Tiger , Cheetah, Jaguar, and Lion spirits appeared and Naruto hop into the Tiger spirit zord and combine them into the Jungle Pride Megazord with Lion power.

"Okay now lets see how tough you are now Shikaku ." said Naruto inside the megazord

"Go ahead and try to stop me kid with that piece of metal." said Shikaku

With that they charge each other. Naruto use the tail sword of the lion zord to slash Shikaku across the chest and sent him backwards. Shikaku quickly reacted by firing a giant bubble of air at the Jungle Pride Megazord that sent it to the ground. Naruto look up as Shikaku came towards him.

"Man I have to defeat Shikaku before Sakura is killed by the sand. But I need more power." said Naruto

Shikaku was now above Naruto and prepare to finish him off when all of a sudden Shikaku was hit by beam of intense fire that sent him flying backwards to the ground and turn his left arm into glass. Naruto look in the direction where the fire came from and saw the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord standing about 20 feet away from him.

"Nick what the hell are you doing here?" ask Naruto

"What does it look like. I am here to help you with this demon Naruto. Besides I can't let you get all the action." replied Nick

"Well thanks for the save Nick. But how about we take this guy down?" said Naruto

"You got it Naruto." replied Nick

With that they charge towards Shikaku who had mange to get back on his feet and fired another air bubble at both of them. But was shock when the two megazords kept on coming at him unharmed . Shikaku then use his good arm to attack Naruto and Nick. But Nick quickly use another fire attack to turn Shikaku other arm into glass. Then Naruto hit Shikaku with the Junlge Pride Megazord's Savage Slash while Nick use the Fire Tail attack to hit Shikaku as well. When Shikaku was struck by the force of both attacks he fell to the ground in a shower of sparks and exploded. Naruto then saw the sand around Sakura break apart and she started to fall to the ground. Naruto quickly jump out of the Jungle Pride Megazord and caught Sakura in mid air in his arms and landed on the ground. Naruto then look over to Gaara who was back to normal and on the ground.

"I don't understand this. How could I lose to someone like you Naruto when I am stronger then you?" ask Gaara confuse

"Because you believe the only way to become strong is not to care about anyone but yourself and that is why you lost this battle." replied Naruto now demorph

"So what do you plan on doing with me now that you won?" ask Gaara

"I don't plan on doing anything to you as I feel sorry for the life you had to live. But you don't have to worry about being loved as I can see your brother and sister care about you very much as they tried to protect as Sasuke was going after you. So all I am telling you now is just to believe you can be strong with people who care about you." replied Naruto

With that said Temari and Kankuro appeared next to Gaara and ask if he was alright and pick him up and started to carry him away. Before they could get far Gaara turn around and said "I will promise to you Naruto. That I will try become stronger by caring about other people as It seems it has made you strong." With that they disappeared. Naruto then look down at Sakura and saw she was starting to open her eyes and she look up at him.

"Naruto what happen to me?" ask Sakura in a weak voice

"Well you almost died protecting Sasuke and us from Gaara and were being crush to death by his sand until me and Nick save you by defeating Gaara's demon and freed you from the sand." replied Naruto

"Well thanks for saving me Naruto and I am glad you are alright along with everyone else." said Sakura

At that moment Sasuke and Kagura came running over to Naruto, Sakura, and Nick who was now demorph next to Naruto.

"Naruto Sakura are you two alright?" ask Kagura concern

"Yeah we are both fine thanks to Nick who showed up just in the nick of time." replied Naruto

"Well I figured you were in trouble Naruto and since the other rangers were busy protecting the village from attack. I decide to morph and come help you with that demon since you look like you needed help." said Nick

"Well thanks again Nick and you to Gamabunta." said Naruto looking up at the giant toad

"Well don't mention it Naruto. Now if you can excuse me I must be heading back to my home as I can image my family is worried about. So until the next time you need me good luck and good bye." said Gamabunta disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"Well since everyone is okay now. We should be heading back to the village to see how everyone is doing." said Sasuke

"For once Sasuke I agree with you. We should be heading back to the village as I can image everyone is worried about us especially my mom." said Naruto

With that they headed back to the village. Once they reach the village they saw Kakashi at the gates with a sad look in his eyes.

"Kakashi sensei is everyone alright?" ask Kagura

"Yeah everyone is safe except for the Hokage." replied Kakashi in a sad voice

"What happen to him Kakashi Sensei?" ask Sakura

"Well I am sorry to say this but the Hokage died trying to defeat Orochimaru by himself." replied Kakashi

"So what happen to Orochimaru?" ask Sasuke

"He got away from us but not without the Hokage using a forbidden jutsu to take away all of Orochimaru's jutsu and making his arms useless." replied Kakashi

"So what will happen now Kakashi?" ask Naruto

"Well right now we will make sure everyone is okay and we have to prepare the Hokage's funeral with is going to be in two days from now. But as far as after that I don't know what will happen." replied Kakashi

" So what do we do until the funeral Kakashi?" ask Naruto

"Well I suggest to the all of you to go home and relax and get ready for the Hokage's funeral as I can tell it is going to be a very sad day." replied Kakashi

With that everyone headed back to their homes. Two days later it was the day of the Hokage's funeral and Naruto and the other ranger were in their S.P.D. uniforms as they though it was right to wear them for the funeral While Commender Cruger was in his S.P.D. uniform as well and Kat wore black.

"I can't believe the Hokage is dead." said Naruto

"I know Naruto he was a good leader of this village.' said Sky

"Yeah and I fell sorry for his grandson Konohmaru as I can image he must be very sad about this." said Syd

"Well all we can hope for him is that he will get over his lost and move forward with his life." said Z

"Well I know Konohmaru will move on as his is very brave and has a good heart." said Sam

"Well I for one hope the village is going to be alright without the Hokage to lead." said Bridge

"I know what you mean Bridge. But until the village choses a new Hokage we must be ready in case the other villages attack the Leaf village and we must always remember that the Hokage gave his life to keep the people of the village save from harm as we must do." said Cruger

"You are right Doggie. So Naruto do you have the thing I gave you to put in the Hokage's coffin?" ask Kat

"I do Mom. But I better leave as I promise the rest of team seven I would met them outside the base and go with them to the funeral." replied Naruto

"Well then run along Naruto and we will met you at the funeral when you get there." said Kat

With that Naruto took off to meet the others. Once he was outside the base he saw Sakura and Kagura waiting with Sasuke and they were all dress in black.

"I can't believe the Hokage is dead." said Sakura sadly

"I know it just seems impossible that someone like him would just die." said Kagura

"I know what you two feel as I thought someone as strong and caring as the Hokage shouldn't have died." said Naruto

"Well I think we have stood here long enough. We should really get going to the funeral." said Sasuke

"Your right Sasuke we should really head over there and pay our respects." said Naruto

With that they head towards the Hokage's funeral. Once they got there they saw everyone in the village was there and Naruto saw Konohmaru crying and Iruka put his hands on Konohmaru's shoulders and told him some comforting words. Then one by one everyone went over to the Hokage's coffin with a picture of him on top and put a flower on it and said a few words then finally Naruto went over to the coffin and decide to say something.

"I want to say to everyone here that the Hokage was the most caring person I have ever met. He gave me a place here in the village when I had no place to and when S.P.D. came after me he made sure that they had a place to stay here in the village and allowed them to protect the village as if they belong here. So where ever you are Hokage I just want you to know that you have made everyone in the village stronger by giving up your life to protect us all and for that we will always remember you forever." said Naruto

With that Naruto took out a S.P.D. badge with the Hokage's name on it with the words we will always remember you written on the bottom and place it on the coffin and walk away with tears coming down his face as he did so.

That it for this chapter. So what did you think of the ending of this chapter and the fact I gave Naruto Kamen Rider powers. The reason I did it was because I saw the first episode of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and thought it would be a great idea to give Naruto Kamen Rider powers as a upgrade to his morpher. The powers will be the only thing that will appear from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight has I can't put the characters in the story and I find it to hard to write the story that way. As always please review and leave comments as I want please options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers S.P.D. . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers S.P.D. is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

It now had been two weeks since the attack on the village and the Hokage had died trying to kill Orochimaru. Now the rebuilding of the village was starting to take shape as everyone in the village was trying to fix damage building's and thanks to S.P.D. 's help the work was starting to pick up thanks to S.P.D. using their technology and their officers to help the people of the village start to get their life's back together. On top of the Hokage's tower Jiraiya was looking through a telescope at the women in the hot springs and had a smile on his face.

"Man this is going to be great stuff for my next book." thought Jiraiya with a smile

"While it looks like you still enjoy to engage in foolish activities Jiraiya ." said a voice

"While it is technically it is called research." replied Jiraiya

With that Jiraiya turn around and saw a old man with glasses and a old women next to him staring at Jiraiya both with a serious look on their.

"Well if it isn't old man Homura and mistress Koharu. And just what business do the two chief counselors have with me?" ask Jiraiya

"You know perfectly know what this is about Jiraiya without me spelling it out for you." replied Homura

"Why such grim faces you two. I heard the talks with the sand village went well." said Jiraiya

"At this point our relationship with the sand village is not important at this point." said Koharu

"You see Jiraiya our village's strength is at a frightful low and even with S.P.D.'s help protecting the village from attacks. Our number one priority right now is to anticipate and prepare for any further attacks.." said Homura

"Therefore until the village regains it strength we have taken the top ninja from each cell and form a emergency executive council to handle the situation." said Kohura

"But first we need a strong trustworthy leader as Orochimaru is not our only problem. So we need our fifth Hokage as soon as possible." said Homura

"So yesterday in a emergency counsel meeting with the ruler of the land of fire it was decide that it would be you Jiraiya." said Kohura

"Sorry but no thanks. I am not suited for such a role." said Jiraiya

"But it has already being decide. Besides if you one of the three legendary shinbo are suited for it then who is?" ask Homura

"Well if it is one of the legendary shinbo you want. There is still one other Tsunade." said Jiraiya

"She maybe a appropriate candidate. But we don't know of her where abouts at this moment." said Kohura

"Well then I will track her then and bring her back as I know a few places where she could be. So would that be appropriate for you?" ask Jiraiya

"However." started Homura

"Oppose to me. The sharp go getting Princess Tsunade is more suited for Hokage then me." interrupted Jiraiya

"Very well then we will put it under consideration immediately. But we will dispatch three Anbu Black ops to assist you in your Tsunade search." said Homura

"You don't have to worry about me running away. I don't need chaperones. But there is one fellow that I would like to take with me on my journey as I want to see what he can do and he will be able to make sure Tsunade comes back with no problems." said Jiraiya

Meanwhile at the Ramen Stand Naruto had come with Sky to the Ramen Stand so Sky could talk to Ayame about their date later tonight.

"You know Sky you could have just come to the Ramen Stand without me if you just wanted to talk to Ayame about your date tonight." said Naruto

"Why would I come here without you Naruto. Your my best friend and besides the Ramen Stand was on our way back to the base. So I figured we should just stop and have a bowel of Ramen and I could talk to Ayame about my date with her and Kurenai tonight." replied Sky smiling

"Sky's right you know you two needed to eat as you both had a hard day of helping to rebuild the village. So how about I get you another bowel of ramen Naruto and this one is on the house." said Ayame

With that Ayame went over to the stove to get Naruto another bowel of ramen to eat.

"You know what Sky. Sometimes you can be a real trickster when you want to be." said Naruto

"While that is just the way I am sometimes Naruto as you know me the best. So are things going with Commender Cruger?" ask Sky

"You know Commender Cruger Sky. He is always busy like we all are helping the villagers rebuild the village especially with him now temporary taking over the duties of the Hokage until the village finds a new Hokage to take over the village." replied Naruto

"While knowing the Commender he is probably doing a good job taking over the duties of the Hokage since the counsel ask him to fill in until they could find a new one to take over the village." said Sky

"Your probably right on that one Sky. But my mom keeps telling me that the Commender is getting tired from filling out all that paperwork he has to do." said Naruto

"Well the Commender just has to make do with it for now as we all must do in order to make sure the village is safe from attacks." said Sky

With that Ayame came over with Naruto's bowel of ramen and he started to eat.

"While it is true what they say about you Naruto. The ramen stand is your favorite place to eat." said Jiraiya's voice

Naruto turn around behind him and saw Jiraiya standing there with a smile.

"If you want the truth Jiraiya. The only reason I eat here is because of Sky since he drags me over here just so he can talk to Ayame. So what brings you here Jiraiya?" said Naruto

"While I am going on a trip to research a certain women for my book and I wanted to ask if you wanted to tag along?" replied Jiraiya

"And why would I agree to join you on one of your research trips?" ask Naruto

"While this lady is very special and I know you would want to meet her. Besides I plan on teaching you more powerful jutsu." replied Jiraiya

"Something tells me there more to what you are telling me Jiraiya. But I will tag along with you just so you can teach me more jutsu but only on one condition." said Naruto

"And what would that condition be?" ask Jiraiya curious

"I want Sky here and my mom to come along with us." replied Naruto

"Why I would I agree to let them tag along?" ask Jiraiya

"Because me and Sky here are a team and work well together and I know my mom wants to see more of this dimension and she can handle herself in a fight." replied Naruto

"Fine they can come along with us Naruto. Since it's seems you will not come with me without them." said Jiraiya

"Good. So when do we leave?" ask Naruto

"While you and Sky here should get back to your base and get whatever you need along with your mom and meet me at the village gates within a hour." replied Jiraiya

"Good then we will see you at the gates within a hour Jiraiya." said Naruto

With that Jiraiya left the ramen stand and Sky look at Naruto.

"Naruto why did you just want me and Kat to go on a research trip with Jiraiya for?" ask Sky

"Because I have a feeling that Jiraiya is not telling me the real reason for this trip and there could be real dangers from enemy ninja on this trip. Besides I know you don't want to miss out on any action." replied Naruto

"Your right about that Naruto. So Ayame I guess we have to change my date with you and Kurenai for another day as it looks like I might be gone for awhile." said Sky looking at Ayame

"Your right Sky. So I will just tell Kurenai that something came up that made you have to leave the village for awhile and tell her that we will have the date another time when you return." replied Ayame

With that Naruto and Sky left the ramen stand and headed back to the base to prepare for the journey with Jiraiya and tell Kat that she would be needed to come along as well. Meanwhile far away inside Orochimaru's lair. Kabuto had laid Orochimaur in his chair and was looking at him.

"Well Lord Orochimaru we knew it was not going to be easy to attack the village. After all you did take on the Hokage knowing full well his reputation as the strongest leader of the five principal territories. Besides you did extremely well even summon two of the five shadows." said Kabuto

"I will not be patronize. Do you understand me? I will kill you." replied Orochimaru

"That was not my intention at all my lord. To be sure perhaps we were not able to take down the village thanks to the Hokage and S.P.D. . But in terms of other goal Sasuke Uchiha your curse mark on him my be gone. But I have a feeling he will still come to you to seek more power." said Kabuto

"You maybe right Kabuto. But at the coast of my arms and all my jutsu. It wouldn't have been necessary if we mange to rope in Itachi when we had the chance. But that dream is long gone as he is more powerful then me. That is why I broke away from that Organization." said Orochimaru looking over to a shrive up hand with a ring on it.

Meanwhile Jiraiya, Naruto, Sky and Kat were heading towards a nearby town to rest fro the night as they had been traveling for most of the day.

"Naruto I know why you wanted Sky to come along on this trip with us. But why did you want to bring your mom Kat here to come with us? I mean you two can defend yourselves since your both rangers. But your mom here doesn't have any way to protect her self from enemies. So how do you plan on protecting her?" ask Jiraiya

"If you must know. I agree to come along with Sky and my son because I wanted to see more of this world. But I am not defenseless as I have the morpher that Commender Birdie gave me and replace the one hour power source with a permanent one so I can morph into my ranger form and protect myself from any enemies we may come up against and help Naruto and Sky in case they need my help." replied Kat

"Fine then I am wrong about you being defenseless. But can any of you tell me why we had to bring this metal dog along with us?" ask Jiraiya looking at R.I.C. Who was walking with them.

"The reason R.I.C. is here with us is because he is a better tracker then any of your ninja dogs and will warn us of any danger. Besides he is a valuable member of S.P.D. and has my Battlizer with him and something tells me he will come in handy if we come up against any trouble." replied Sky

"So since that is settled. How about you tell us more about this women we are going to meet and why we need to see her for?" ask Naruto

"Well if you must know her name is Tsunade and she is a teammate of mine and the reason we are going to see her is so she can come back to the village with us to become Hokage." replied Jiraiya

"So how do we find this Tsunade and what does she look like?" ask Sky

"Well she is in her fifties but she looks like she is in her late 20's or early 30's since she use a justu to make herself look younger and the plan on how we find her is by the fact she is a gambler and likes to gamble but she has never won once in her life and by that fact she earn the nickname the legendary sucker as she has lost every bet she made even when we were kids." replied Jiraiya

"Well if she is the same age as you Jiraiya then that means my mom here is older then the both of you combine." said Naruto

"What do you mean by that? Your mom doesn't look no older then 25 maybe 30." said Jiraiya getting confuse

"Well Naruto is right I am older then the both of you combine. Because I am really 125 years old in earth years and the reason I look so young is my race ages a lot slower then humans." said Kat

"Well then you don't look bad for your age Kat." said Jiraiya

"Well since we got things cleared up. How about we contract on our goal of finding Tsunade." said Naruto

With that they continued on their way to the town. At that moment two men in black coats with red clouds on them and wearing straw hats were watching Naruto and the others as they were walking to the town.

"While it is great we finally got up to them Itachi after we left the village. But look who is Naruto's babysitter. None other then one of the three legendary shinbo." said the first man who had blue skin and sharp teeth and carrying a sword on his back.

"I know Kisame. If I face Jiraiya head on I would probably end up dead and even if I had help it would probably not change the outcome." said Itachi

"While what do we do about him and the others Itachi? I mean we have to get rid of them so we can get close to the Nine Tailed Fox container so we can take him with us." said Kisame

"While you know what they say Kisame everyone has their weakness and all we have to do is find Jiraiya's." said Itachi

With that they followed Naruto and the others by keeping out of sight. Meanwhile back at the village Kakashi was laying in his bed passout from his battle with Itachi and Kurenai and the other Jonin were keeping a eye on him. When all of a sudden Sasuke came into the room and saw Kurenai and the other Jonin gather around Kakashi.

"Kurenai why is Kakashi in his bed and why are you and all the Jonin doing here in the first place?" ask Sasuke

"While you see Sasuke. Kakashi is in bed because he became weak from all the training we did today and we are all here to make sure he is alright before we go." replied Kurenai lying

At that moment a Chunin came bursting into the door and look at all of them.

"Is it true that Itachi came into the village and battle Kakashi and that he is looking for Naruto?" said the Chunin

At moment Sasuke froze in place.

"Itachi was here in the village and he is after Naruto. " thought Sasuke

With that Sasuke ran out of the room to go after Naruto so he could face Itachi. Kuernai watch as Sasuke left in a hurry.

"This is nice the last thing that Sasuke needs to find out that Itachi was here in the village after Naruto. While I hope when he catches up to Naruto and the others Sky puts Sasuke in his place before something bad happens and Itachi finds them." thought Kurenai

Meanwhile Naruto and the others had just arrive in the town and were looking for a place to spend the night. As they were checking in Jiraiya saw a pretty girl came pass them and gave Jiraiya a wink.

"Naruto you and the others go up to our room and do some Chakra exercises . While I look around town and see if I can dig up anything on Tsunade." said Jiraiya

"Your lying Jiraiya. You just want to go see that girl that just came pass us and do some research for your books." said Naruto getting annoyed

"No I am not. Now do I as I say as I am your teacher." replied Jiraiya

With that said Jiraiya handed the key to the room over to Naruto and ran off after the lady.

"Do you believe that guy. Leaving us here while he goes off after some girl." said Sky

"While that maybe be true you two. But he does have a point. I want you two to go up to our room with R.I.C. and rest while I look around town and see if I can dig any information up on where this Tsunade person can be." said Kat

"Alright Mom. But just be careful around this town." said Naruto

"I will Naruto. Now just do as I say and I will come back with in an hour." replied Kat

"You got it Kat and I will make sure nothing happens to Naruto while you are gone." said Sky

With that Kat took off leaving Naruto and Sky with R.I.C. and they went upstairs to the room to rest. Once they were inside Sky laid down on one of the beds while Naruto sat down on the other and started to do chakra control exercises. After a half hour there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be since Kat told us she would be back in a hour and it has only being only 30 minutes?" ask Sky

"I don't know Sky. But I will go check to see who it is and tell them to get lost so we can just relax." replied Naruto

With that Naruto went over to the door and open it and saw Itachi and Kisame standing there looking at him.

"Naruto Manx can you please step out of the door and come with us please." said Itachi

With that Naruto step out the door into the hallway and stood in front of Itachi and Kisame.

"What do the two of you want with me?" ask Naruto looking at Itachi and Kisame

"We want you to come with us without no problems." replied Itachi

"Why would I want to do that for?" ask Naruto

"Because it is the smart thing to do if you don't want your arms or legs cut off." replied Kisame with a smile

"While I am not going anywhere with the two of you." replied Naruto in a angry tone.

With that Naruto started to gathered Chakra when all of a sudden Kisame took his sword and swung down at Naruto and Naruto felt his chakra being lost.

"We don't want you to do any jutsu now do we Naruto. So I think I will just cut off your arms just to be safe." said Kisame

"Stop right there Itachi." said Sasuke's voice

Itachi and Kisame turn around and saw Sasuke standing there with a angry look on his face.

"Sasuke." thought Itachi

"Itachi whio is this kid. He looks a lot like you?" ask Kisame

"He is my brother." replied Itachi

"So this is your brother Sasuke and here I thought you killed off everyone in your clan." said Kisame

Naruto look in shock at what Kisame just said.

"Did this guy just say that this guy is Sasuke's brother and that he killed off everyone in their clan?" thought Naruto shock

"What do you want Sasuke?" ask Itachi

"What I want is to kill you Itachi and I attain to do just that." replied Sasuke charging up a Chidori

With that Sasuke charge at Itachi at full speed with the intent to kill him. When all of a sudden Sasuke look in shock as Itachi caught the Chidori in his hand and brush it aside and the wall next to them was gone.

"Your still weak as always Sasuke." said Itachi

With that Itachi prepare to toss Sasuke down the hallway when he was sent backwards by laser fire to the floor. Itachi then look up and saw Sky in his Swat mode pointing his Delta Enforcer at him.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Itachi

"The names Sky Tate S.P.D. Red Ranger and you are under arrest for attacking a fellow S.P.D. officer and your brother here." replied Sky

"Good job Sky. But what took you so long?" ask Naruto

"Well I decide to relax thinking you can handle these two guys when I saw the wall in front of me explode. So I decide to morph and see if you needed help and it is a good thing I did. So are you ready to take these two down?" replied Sky

"You bet you I am buddy." said Naruto

"How do you plan on fighting me without any chakra kid?" ask Kisame

"Like this. S.P.D. Emergency." replied Naruto morphing into the green ranger with the sword excelsior in his hand ready to battle

With that Naruto charge Kisame while Sky went after Itachi. Kisame swung his sword at Naruto who block it with excelsior and sent Kisame backwards on the floor. Meanwhile Sky was fighting Itachi who was using Sharingan against Sky who just pointed his Detla Enforcer at him and fired. The blast hit Itachi and sent him to the floor. The battle was going in favor of Sky and Naruto when all of a sudden Itachi created some shadow clones that attack the both of them with kuni and Kisame who use his huge sword to hot the both of them and sent them flying backwards to the floor on their backs.

"Man these guys are tough." said Sky

"Yeah I know but we have to keep on fighting them no matter what Sky." said Naruto

"While looks like you two aren't as tough as you think you are." said Kisame

"While I for one am getting tired of all of this. So lets just finish off the guy in red and take Naruto here back with us." said Itachi

"That's not going to happen you two because we will defeat you and put you both in containment cards." said Sky

"How do you plan on doing that when the both of you are on the ground and we are winning?" ask Kisame

With that they prepared to finish them off when all of a sudden they were both sent backwards by a blast from out of nowhere. When the smoke cleared there stood in front of Naruto and Sky were Kat morph into her ranger form and Jiraiya with a toad in front of them.

"Mom Jiraiya are we glad to see you." said Naruto

"While it is a good thing we decide to come when we did as it appears you two need help." said Jiraiya

"Wait a minute you were suppose to be kept busy with that genjutsu we put over that women. So how did you escape from it?" ask Kisame

"That would be thanks to me. I had a feeling there was something going on with that women as I notice she fell to easily for Jiraiya here. So I mange to break your genjutsu by scratching him using my nails." replied Kat

"Yeah it hurt a lot. But once Kat told me what happen. I figured that Naruto and Sky here were in trouble. So we both headed back here as fast as could to help." said Jiraiya

"Well it doesn't matter if there are four of you. We will take you all down and take Naruto here with us." said Itachi

"I don't think so because your time is up." said Sky

With that Kat and Jiraiya went after Itachi while Naruto and Sky went after Kisame. Itachi tired using his Sharingan against Jiraiya and Kat who avoided staring him in the eyes thanks to Kat's fast reflexes . Jiraiya use his toad to send Itachi flying while Kat use her Cat Stunners to stun Itachi and send him to the floor hard. Meanwhile Sky and Naruto were both battling Kisame who tried using his sword to block his attacks. Naruto use excelsior to block Kisame sword while Sky use his Delta Enforcer to fired a laser blast at Kisame while he was busy blocking Naruto and sent Kisame flying backwards to the floor near Itachi. When they both look up they saw Sky and the others looking down at them.

"In the name of S.P.D. you two are charge with attacking and attempting to kidnap a S.P.D. officer. Judgement Mode." said Sky activating his morpher's judgement mode.

With that a light on Sky's morpher flash between a green circle and a red x. After a minute the light stop on the red x.

"You two are guilty. Now it time for you two to be contain. Delta Enforcer Containment mode." said Sky

With that Sky aim his Delta Enforcer at Itachi and Kisame and fired it at them and they were hit by the blast. When the smoke cleared Itachi and Kisame were in containment cards and Sky pick them up in his hand and look at Sasuke who had gotten back to his feet.

"Sasuke are you alright?" ask Sky

"Yeah I am but where is my brother?" replied Sasuke

"He is right here with his friend in containment cards." said Sky showing Sasuke the containment cards with Itachi and Kisame in them.

"Why the hell did you do that to them? When it is my destiny to kill my brother for killing off our clan?" demanded Sasuke

"Because one it is our job as S.P.D. to take down criminals and put them in containment cards and two I don't think is good to live for only revenge." replied Naruto

"Yeah and what do you know about losing someone close to you?" ask Sasuke

"More then you ever know Sasuke." replied Naruto

At that moment Jiraiya decide to interrupt them.

"I know you two have a lot to talk about. But where are we going to spend the night?" yelled Jiraiya

"Well we could always spend the night in another hotel and it just so happens that I saw a nice one about two buildings down that I think will be perfect for the night." replied Kat

"And what should we do about Sasuke here?" ask Naruto

"Well since he did follow us here. I think it will be a good idea for him to come with us on our journey to met this Tsunade person." replied Kat

"Why would I agree to tag along with the four of you?" ask Sasuke

"Because you might come in handy with your Sharingan in case we come up against more enemy ninja." replied Sky

"Since you put it that way then I guess I will join the four of you and your trip and who knows I might get to fight some powerful ninja on the way." said Sasuke

"Well since everything is settle now. We should head to the hotel that Kat saw and get some sleep because we have a long trip ahead of us." said Jiraiya

With that they all headed towards the hotel that Kat saw. Once they got there they headed to there rooms for the night. Naruto, Sky and Sasuke were in their room getting ready for bed when Sky decide to have a talk with Sasuke while Naruto was getting ready to sleep.

"Sasuke before we go to sleep. I have something to tell you about Naruto that you need to hear about." said Sky

"What would that be now?" ask Sasuke curious

"Well Naruto knows what you went through losing your clan to your brother as Naruto lose someone important to him to Emperor Gruumm." replied Sky

"Who would that be?" ask Sasuke more curious

"Well you see Sasuke. The person who Naruto lost was his teacher at Pai Zhup academy Casey who taught Naruto everything about Pai Zhup and Naruto considered him like a father. Until the day we were facing Emperor Gruumm and were close to losing the fight and Emperor Gruumm was was ready to kill Naruto with a blast from his staff when Casey came out of nowhere and took the blast that was meant for Naruto and died on the battlefield. After Gruum retreated to his ship and we got back to the base. I saw Naruto had a look on his face that said he wanted revenge against Gruum for killing Casey and would get it no matter what even if he killed Gruumm. Well that night I had a talk with Naruto and told him that Casey would not want Naruto to kill Gruumm for revenge and instead to remember that he was a power ranger and had a job to protect the people of earth and bring in the criminals alive and that sometimes we all had to make sacrifices to protect the ones we love no matter what and that fighting to get revenge is not the right thing to do as it would make you as bad as the criminals. After I talk to Naruto he agreed going after Gruumm for revenge would not be the right thing to do and decide to fight to protect the earth and bring Gruumm in alive and that would what Casey wanted him to do. So what I am trying to tell you Sasuke is maybe your parents don't want you to live with the need for revenge and power and that you should carry on as ninja of the village that is there to protect the people from harm. Not to mention you have friends there to watch your back and make sure you are alright." replied Sky

Sasuke started to let what Sky just told him to sink in and realize that he wasn't alone as he had his friends and teammates there always looking out for him and that his parents wouldn't want him to go down the path of revenge but to protect the village with his life.

"Now that I think about what you said Sky. You are right about my parents wanting me to move on with my life. So from this point on I will be more of a team player and will count on my teammates and friends to watch my back as they have always been there for me." said Sasuke

"That's good that you finally understand Sasuke. Now I think it is time for us to get some sleep as we have a long journey ahead of us." said Sky

With that Sky and Sasuke got into their beds and went to sleep as Naruto was already asleep and prepare for tomorrow. Later that night Naruto's woke up to the sound of dripping water and open his eyes to find himself in what look like a sewer system.

"Man where am I and how did I get here?" said Naruto

All of a sudden Naruto heard what sounded like someone crying coming from somewhere in the distance and decide to see who it was and if they needed help. With that Naruto took his blaster out and started towards the direction of the crying. After a few minutes of going through the tunnels Naruto came out into a large room with steel bars at the end of the room and notice there was a piece of paper attach to it with the word for seal written in Japanese. Naruto heard the crying coming from the cage and went over to it and saw a 12 year old girl dress in a white kimono with silver foxes and pink waterlilies on it and saw that she had long crimson red hair with streaks of silver that came down to her feet and she had purple bangs. But what drew Naruto's attention the most was the girl's fox ears and nine white tip fox tails and that were swings around. Naruto decide to see if the girl needed any help.

"Ah excuse me miss do you need any help?" ask Naruto

At that moment the girl stop crying and turn around to Naruto and gasp in shock at Naruto with crimson red eyes with flecks of gold and silver that were slitted like a foxes staring at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" ask the girl shock

"I don't know how I got here. But It looks like you are need of some help since it appears you are a prisoner. By the way my name is Naruto and who are you?" replied Naruto

"My name is Kyuubi and we are inside your mind believe it or not." said Kyuubi

"Well I believe since I have seen stranger things. But why are you a prisoner inside my mind and how did you get in here?" ask Naruto

"I was sealed in you by the fourth hokage when I attack the leaf village and I tore a hole into the fabric of space and time and sent you to S.P.D. where you grew up and became a power ranger." replied Kyuubi

"Your telling me your the Nine Tailed Fox demon that attack the village 13 years ago and that I was born in this dimension and that the fourth Hokage sealed you into me and that you open a hole in time and space and sent me to New Tech City where my mom found me and I was train by S.P.D. to become a power ranger?" ask Naruto shock

"Yes and I feel sorry that I took you away from your parents but I only did it as I wanted you to live a normal life as the villagers would probably see you as me and try to use you as a weapon. So I will understand if you hate me for doing what I did to you." replied Kyuubi with tears in her eyes.

All of a sudden Kyuubi saw Naruto come into the cage and took her face into his hand.

"Why I would I hate a beautiful girl like you Kyuubi? You sent me to S.P.D. to protect me from the villagers and for that I am grateful to you. But I do have question for you. Why did you attack the village in the first place?" ask Naruto curious

"Because of a man name Orochimaru. He killed my parents and since he was wearing a leaf headband I decide to go to the village and kill him for killing my parents. But the villagers attack me and I killed them in self defense and I was sealed into you by the fourth Hokage where time was frozen and I was stuck as my 12 year old self. But because of the seal mixing our chakra I can't escape from here and go after him for what he did to my parents." replied Kyuubi angry

"I know who this Orochimaur is Kyuubi as he attack me and my two girlfriends along with Sasuke in order to put a curse mark on him. But I intend to put him into a containment card the next time we fight each other." said Naruto

"While I hope you do succeed Naruto and Sakura and Kagura are lucky to have you to love." said Kyuubi sadly

"Well thank you Kyuubi. But to tell you the truth I think I have fallen in love with you to even though we just met. But I think Sakura and Kagura would understand if I have another girlfriend as I love them the same as I do you." said Naruto

With that Naruto gave Kyuubi a kiss on the lips that earn him a blush from the female demon when he pulled away from her.

"Thanks Naruto and to tell you the truth I have been in love with you since you became a power ranger and fought the forces of evil. But I am afraid we can never be together thanks to the seal mixing our chakra's together." said Kyuubi

"Who says your stuck in the seal Kyuubi. Because I know of a way to free you from your prison." said Naruto

"What do you mean there is way to free me?" ask Kyuubi confuse

"Well I was train by the Mystic Force Rangers in Magic Spells and I am sure that I can break this seal and free you by using a spell that Nick taught me that can break up any barrier or prison. But I am afraid that you will be stuck in your human form and whatever chakra of your's that has been mix with mine will stay in my body along with any of your powers that I have already." replied Naruto

"Well if it means that I will get to be with you Naruto. Then it is a price I am willing to pay." said Kyuubi

"Good and I promise I will protect you from anyone who wishes you harm and that is a promise of a lifetime." said Naruto

With that Naruto started to chant the spell that Nick taught him and all of sudden the bars around them started to disappear and Naruto could see that Kyuubi started to vanish in front of him. Once she disappeared Naruto black out. All of a sudden Naruto woke up in his bed in a cold sweat and saw the sun was starting to come out.

"Man what a dream. But something tells me it was all real." thought Naruto

Naruto felt like there was someone wrap around his waist and look down and saw Kyuubi sleeping with her arms wrap around his waist and her tails were as well.

"So it wasn't a dream then. The spell work since Kyuubi is here with me." thought Naruto with a blush on his face.

All of a sudden Kyuubi open her eyes and look up at Naruto and smiled.

"So your spell work Naruto. I am free thanks to you." said Kyuubi hugging Naruto and giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Well I am glad your free to Kyuubi." said Naruto returning the hug.

"Naruto can you keep it down please." said Sky waking up from hearing Naruto

Sky then sat up in bed and look in surprise at seeing Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Naruto not to be rude and all. But can you tell me where this girl came from?" ask Sky surprise

"Well it's kind of a long story Sky." replied Naruto

"What is going on here. I am trying to get some sleep you two." said Sasuke getting up

Sasuke look at Naruto and saw Kyuubi sitting next to him.

"Okay can you two tell me why there is a girl in the room with fox ears and nine foxes tails sitting next to Naruto?" ask Sasuke surprise

"Don't ask me Sasuke. I just woke up and saw Naruto with this strange girl in our room." replied Sky

"Well then Naruto care to tell us where this girl came from before I tell Sakura and Kagura when we get back to the village you been cheating on them." said Sasuke

"Well you see it's kind of hard to explain where Kyuubi came from and you wouldn't believe me if I told you two." said Naruto

At that moment the door to the room open and Jiraiya and Kat came in.

"Good morning you three we better get going as we have a long trip ahead of us." said Jiraiya looking at them

Jiraiya then notice Kyuubi in the room.

"Ah Naruto where did this pretty girl come from?" ask Jiraiya

"Yeah where all waiting for your answer Naruto." said Sky

"Well here goes nothing. Well you see Kyuubi here is the Nine Tailed Fox Demon that attack the village 13 years ago until the Fourth Hokage sealed her up into me from what she tells me and open a hole into space and time to send me to New Tech City. Where my mom found me and well you know the rest of the story of how I became a power ranger and how I ended up here." replied Naruto

All of a sudden Jiraiya took out a kuni and was prepare to kill Kyuubi when Kat grab him by the arms and made him drop the kuni.

"Jiraiya what the hell do you think you are doing trying to kill a young lady?" ask Kat

"That demon is no young lady Kat. She killed many good ninja of the village who died trying to protect the village from her wrath and made the Fourth Hokage die sealing her up inside Naruto." replied Jiraiya with venom in his voice

Kat then turn to Kyuubi.

"Is true Kyuubi what Jiraiya is saying about you killing all those people?" ask Kat refusing to believe what Jiraiya was saying about the girl.

"Yes it is true. But I have good reason why I attack the village in the first place." replied Kyuubi holding on tight to Naruto

"What good reason do you have for attacking the village?" ask Sasuke

"Well you see a man name Orochimaru killed my parents 13 years ago and since he was wearing a leaf headband . I figured I follow him to the village and kill him for what he did. But when I got there your ninja were already attacking me and I defended myself the best I could without killing anyone. But I still ended up killing a lot of your ninja until the fourth hokage came and sealed me into Naruto where time was frozen and I stayed 12 years old until Naruto freed me last night. I am very sorry for what I did to the village and hope you can all forgive me for what happen." replied Kyuubi crying

With that Naruto took Kyuubi in his arms and look at all of them.

"If your all wondering how I freed Kyuubi. I use the spell that Nick taught me to free her from the seal. I also want to tell you that me and Kyuubi are in love and I know Sakura and Kagura will not mind sharing me with her. So if any of you think about laying one hand on her. I will protect her with everything I got." replied Naruto

"Don't worry Naruto. No one is going to harm Kyuubi right you guys?" ask Kat

"You can count on me not to harm her as I can tell she is telling the truth Naruto and you can count on me to help you protect her from any harm." said Sky

"You can count me in to. Since this is all Orochimaru's fault in the first place." said Saskue

"What about you Jiraiya?" ask Kat

"Well from the fact that I know how Orochuimaru is. I agree he is the one that should pay for what happen to the village and I plan on telling the counsel everything that Kyuubi just said to us and I know they will forgive her when they find out it was Orochimaru's fault in the first place." replied Jiraiya

"Thanks you all for forgiving me for what happen to the village." said Kyuubi

"Don't mention it Kyuubi. Now that is settled you three guys should get ready as we need to be heading to Tanzaku Town right away as I heard that is where we can dig up some information on Tsunade." said Jiraiya

With that Naruto,Sky, and Sasuke got dress and got ready to go. Once they were all set they went out the door and headed on their way to Tanzaku Town . As they were walking Naruto decide to ask Jiraiya a question.

"Hey Jiraiya how come you decide to train me of all people?" ask Naruto

"Well if you must know. It is because you remind me of my student the Fourth Hokage. You look just like him and also act sort of like him expect more mature and smarter." replied Jiraiya

"Well your right about Naruto looking like the Fourth Hokage as I have seen picture's of him in the Hokage's office." said Sky

"Now that you mention it Sky I do look a lot like him expect for my whisker marks. Speaking of which Kyuubi do you know who my birth parents could be?" ask Naruto looking at Kyuubi

"I don't really know Naruto. But I have the feeling this Tsunade person could know who they are." replied Kyuubi

"Well we should ask her when we met up with her then." said Kat

With that they continued on their way to the town. After one hour of walking they came to a town that look like they were celebrating something as there were food and game stand all over.

"So what do we do first?" ask Sasuke

"Well the first thing is that I am going to buy some water balloons and some rubber balls." replied Jiraiya

"What good will they do us?" ask Naruto confuse

"Well they are for the new jutsu I am going to teach you." replied Jiraiya

With that Jiraiya went over to a booth and brought some water balloons and rubber balls and lead the others over to a hill over looking the town. Once they got there Jiraiya put the bags down and look over at Naruto.

"Okay the jutsu I am going to teach you is a A rank jutsu that the Fourth created called the Rasengan that took the Fourth three years to complete." said Jiraiya

With that Jiraiya made a blue sphere of chakra appear in his hands and shove it into the tree that left a hole in it.

"Now that I show you what it does. The first step in mastering it is that you have to pop a water ballon using only chakra." said Jiraiya

With that Jiraiya gave Naruto a water ballon and showed him how to do it. After he was done explaining everything Naruto did as Jiraiya showed him and pop the water balloon no problem.

"Now that you master that step the next step is to focus all your chakra into one spot and pop the rubber ball apart." said Jiraiya showing Naruto how it was done.

Naruto took a rubber ball and did what Jiraiya showed him what to do. But after a few tries nothing happen.

"Well you just keep working on it Naruto while I look around town for information on Tsunade." said Jiraiya

"I will also be looking around town for information on Tsunade's where abouts and will come back in hour to see how you are doing Naruto and tell you what I found out as will Jiraiya." said Kat

With that they left Naruto and the others behind so Naruto could continue training. After a few more unsuccessful tries of trying to pop the rubber ball. Naruto was getting to become angry.

"I don't understand what I am doing wrong here. I am doing everything Jiraiya told me to do right and this stupid ball still will not pop." said Naruto angry

"Well maybe it because your not focusing on trying to pop the ball." said Sky

"What do you mean by that Sky?" ask Naruto confuse

"What I mean is you need to remember what Master Swoop taught you on only focusing on one thing at a time as I can tell you are focusing on other stuff at the moment. So maybe if you just focus on popping the rubber ball and nothing else then it will pop." replied Sky

"Sky's right you know Naruto. If you only focus on popping the ball and nothing else then maybe it will pop." said Kyuubi

"You two are right. So I will focus on popping this rubber ball and nothing else." said Naruto

With that Naruto look at the ball and started to focus his chakra into one spot on his hand and directed it all at popping the rubber ball. The ball then started to shake and tremble nonstop and finally Naruto use his other hand to try to hit the ball all over and try to pop it. Instead of the ball just popping it ended up exploding in Naruto's face and sent him flying backwards a couple of feet into a tree.

"Naruto are you alright?" ask Kyuubi running over to him

"Yeah I am just fine Kyuubi. I guess I might have put to much chakra into the ball to make it pop." replied Naruto

"Want do you mean pop it? You put so much chakra into the ball it exploded in your face like a bomb." said Sasuke

"Well I am not surprise by what happen as I know Naruto loves to be a showoff when he is training to impress the instructors back in our academy days." said Sky

"That maybe true Sky. But at least I finally pop that stupid ball." said Naruto

At that moment Jiraiya and Kat showed up and look at Naruto and the others.

"Mind any of you telling us why Naruto is on the ground and all of you are hovering around him?" ask Kat

"Well you see mom. I ended up popping the rubber ball and I guess I might have put to much chakra into one spot and I ended up flying backwards a couple of feet and the other came over to see if I was alright." replied Naruto

"You mean to tell us you were sent flying backwards a couple of feet from popping a rubber ball?" ask Jiraiya confuse

"Well it was more like a explosion from the ball that sent Naruto flying backwards." replied Sky

"Well it doesn't really matter what happen. We need to get going as I have found out Tsunade is in the next town which is not to far away from here. So we better get the move on if we don't want to miss meeting her." said Jiraiya

"What about teaching me the final step of the Rasengan?" ask Naruto

"I will teach to you on our way there to meet Tsunade. But right now it is important that we leave right now in order to catch her." replied Jiraiya

"Jiraiya's right Naruto we need to leave now before Tsunade ends up leaving the town she is in and we miss her." said Kat

"Okay mom I understand. We needed to leave right now in order to catch up with Tsunade." said Naruto

"That's good to hear Naruto. Now lets get the move on." said Kat

With that they started on their way to the next town to meet up with Tsunade before she disappeared. Meanwhile in Orochimaru's lair Orochimaru was in great pain from the jutsu that Sarutobi put on him and the two doctors in the room were trying to give him some medication to ease his pain when all of a sudden Orochimaru attack the two of them. At that moment Kabuto came into the room and saw the two doctor's on the floor dead.

"Lord Orochimaru you have to stop killing all the doctor's and start taking the medication I made to ease your pain." said Kabuto

"Your medication is not doing me any good Kabuto. So have you found out where the person I seek is?" ask Orochimaru

"Oh course I have Lord Orochimaru. She is in a town not to far away from us." replied Kabuto

"Well that is very good to hear Kabuto. I think we should leave to go there immediately to pay my former teammate a visit" said Orochimaru

"Are you sure she will help us without giving us to much trouble?" ask Kabuto

"Don't worry about that Kabuto. I have the perfect way to make her help us. As they always say the best medication always has a price." replied Orochimaru

Meanwhile Naruto and the others had just arrive in the town where Tsunade was suppose to be in. On the way Jiraiya had taught Naruto the final step in mastering the Rasengan which was to keep a ball of chakra flowing inside a balloon without popping it. But so far Naruto had failed to complete the final step as the balloons kept on popping on him. They had now just come out of the sixth casino they had been in the owners had said Tsunade had left a hour ago with a female companion.

"Man this asking around every casino is getting us nowhere fast." said Naruto

"Yeah this town has almost more casino's then Las Vegas has back in our dimension." said Sky

"Well we don't have any other choice. We keep on searching for Tsunade even if we have to go in everyone of these casino's." said Jiraiya

"You got to be kidding us. You mean we will have to go in every single casino just to look for this Tsunade person?" ask Sasuke

"Yeah I don't like idea of asking every casino owner if they seen this Tsunade person." said Kyuubi

"Well we don't have much of a choice this is the best lead we have to go on." replied Jiraiya

"I hate to agree with Jiraiya. But until we can find a better way of finding Tsunade. This is the best chance we have to find her." said Kat

With that they continued on to the next casino when all of a sudden they saw a large crowd of people running there way yelling that a giant three headed snake had destroyed the castle in the middle of the town.

"Did you guys here what those people running said about a giant three headed snake destroying the town's castle." said Sasuke

"Yeah it sounded a lot like the snake that attack the village. Which means Orochimaru isn't to far away and something tells me he is looking for Tsunade as well." said Jiraiya

"If Orochimaru is here in the town then we have to go after him before he finds Tsunade before we do." said Sky

"I am with Sky. I think it's about time we face Orochimaru and finish him off once and for all." said Naruto

"Yeah I want to make Orochimaur pay for killing my parents and tricking me into attacking the village." said Kyuubi

"I have to agree with the others Orochimaru needs to be taken down and put into containment. Besides we may never have another chance like this again." said Kat

"Fine we will go after Orochimaru. But we better be careful as I know Orochimaru always has a trick up his sleeve." said Jiraiya

With that they headed towards the castle to face Orochimaru. At that moment Tsunade and her younger sister Rin were looking straight at Orochimaru and Kabuto in their eyes.

"So what do you want with me now Orochimaru?" ask Tsunade

"While if you must know Tsunade I need you to heal my arms for me." replied Orochimaru

"And if I do what you ask me to do for you. What will you plan on doing then?" ask Tsunade

"Well if you must know Tsunade. I plan on destroying the Village Hidden in the Leafs and wiping it off the map." replied Orochimaru

"There is no way my sister will heal your arms if it means that you destroy the village." said Rin

"But I have a deal that will make Tsunade here very happy if she agrees to help me." said Orochimaru

"What sort of deal?" ask Tsunade curious

"Well if you agree to heal my arms. Then I will raise from the dead your beloved husband the Fourth Hokage Arashi with a jutsu I invented." replied Orochimaru

"Arashi." whispered Tsunaded

"Tsunade don't listen to what Orochimaru is telling you. I know Arashi wouldn't not you to let the village be destroyed no matter what. So what I am telling you is not to listen to Orochimaru and not take his deal." said Rin

"Rin be quiet." said Tsunade

"What did you just say to me Tsunade?" ask Rin confuse

"I said be quiet and leave me alone." yelled Tsunade sending her fist into the wall behind her and made it fall into pieces

"Well it looks like you are having a tough decision to make Tsunade. So I will let you have until the end of the week to decide and tell me what you have decide. So if you decide to take my deal then you will have to fine somebody to bring to me as I need a sacrifice to use the jutsu. But until then I hope you will have a good time and oh Tsunade it was wonderful to see you again." said Orochimaru

"And I hope for your sakes you make the right choice Tsunade." said Kabuto

With that Kabuto and Orochimaru disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Once they were gone Tsunade and Rin left the area and Rin notice that Tsunade was crying. A few minutes later Naruto and the other's had arrive in the area and were looking at the scene of destruction around them.

"Man what happen here? It looks like there was a war fought here?"ask Sky

"Well then I guess we miss Orochimaru." said Sasuke

" Something tells me there was more people here then just him ." said Kyuubi

"Your right on that one Kyuubi. You see the wall that is in piece's that is Tsunade's handy work as I can recognize it from anywhere." said Jiraiya

"If she was here then that is good news for us." said Naruto

"What do you mean by that?" ask Jiraiya confuse

"He means if she was here then R.I.C. then pick up her scent and track her down no problem." replied Kat looking down at R.I.C.

"Fine then let your metal dog pick up Tsunade's scent and see if it leads us to her." said Jiraiya getting annoyed

With that Naruto look down at R.I.C. .

"Alright R.I.C. it time to do what you do the best. Pick up Tsunade's scent and lead us to her." said Naruto

With that R.I.C. put his head down to the ground and started to sniff the area. After a few minutes of sniffing R.I.C. let out a bark and started to run at a fast speed.

"Looks like R.I.C. pick up her scent. So lets go before we lose R.I.C. ." said Naruto

"Fine with me and if that metal dog of your's finds her then I am going give up spying on women for a month." said Jiraiya

With that they follow R.I.C. in the direction he was heading. After running after R.I.C. for 20 minutes R.I.C. came to a stop and let out a howl to let the others know he found something.

"Looks like R.I.C. found Tsunade." said Naruto trying to catch his breath

"Well from what I am seeing in front of me. R.I.C. just followed the scent of food and he lead us to a pub." said Jiraiya looking at the pub in front of them

"I would be wrong about saying R.I.C. just followed the scent of food to this pub as he has never let us down before." said Sky

"I agree with Sky. R.I.C. 's nose has always been right before." said Kat

"Whatever you guys say. But since we are here. We should go in and have a bite to eat and see if Tsunade's is really in there or not." said Jiraiya

"Then lead the way Jiraiya. But remember the deal you made that if R.I.C. found Tsunade then you stop spying on women for a month." said Kyuubi

With that they headed into the pub. Meanwhile inside the pub Tsunade and Rin were sitting in the booth and Tsunade was drinking down another bottle of sake and was thinking about Orochimaru's deal. Tsunade then put her head up and saw a person she thought she would never see again. Standing in the doorway of the pub with a group of people with a metal dog and Jiraiya was looking around the pub.

"What the hell Jiraiya." yelled Tsunade loud enough that everyone in the room could hear her.

At that moment Jiraiya was looking around the room for Tsunade in case she was in the pub. When he heard someone yell his name and look in the direction and saw Tsunade with Rin staring at him.

"Tsunade over here." said Jiraiya

Naruto heard Jiraiya call out Tsunade's name and look in the direction that Jiraiya was looking in and saw a women in her late 20's early 30's with blond hair tied into pigtails and brown eyes and sitting next to her was women in her early 30's with long brown hair and blue eyes with two red lines on her face with one under each eye.

"So that is Lady Tsunade. Jiraiya was not kidding when he told us she would look that young." thought Naruto

With that they all head over to Tsunade's table and Jiraiya and Kat had a seat while the rest of them stood up.

"So how long has it been Tsunade?" ask Jiraiya

"It's been to long and I prefer to keep it that way. Besides your not the only teammate I met today." replied Tsunade

"So you saw Orochimaru and I guess from the look on your face he made you a deal." said Jiraiya

"So what if he did. It no of your business. So who are these people you are traveling with this time?" ask Tsunade

"These are some friends of mine that are from the village and three of them are from their new allies called S.P.D. ." replied Jiraiya

"Well they don't look very tough to me." said Tsunade looking then over.

All of a sudden Naruto notice Tsunade's eyes fell on him and he saw she had a look of shock on her face and tears were starting to form in her eyes. All of a sudden Naruto saw Tsunade get up and throw her arms around him.

"Naruto your back. I never thought I would see you again my son ." said Tsunade crying

"Ah can any of you tell me why Tsunade is hugging me and crying and calling me her son?" ask Naruto confuse

"Well I guess it's time to tell you the whole truth Naruto. Tsunade here is your birth mother and your father was the fourth Hokage." replied Jiraiya

"You mean to tell me Tsunade here is my birth mother that the Fourth Hokage is really my father?" ask Naruto surprise

"Yes it's all true Naruto. I am really your mother and the women behind me is my sister Rin your aunt. I thought when the Kyuubi tore that hole into space and time that I would never see you again. So where did you end up?" replied Tsunade

"I guess I can answer that for you Tsunade. The names Kat Manx and I adopted Naruto here 13 years ago when I found him outside the S.P.D. base. Where he was train by S.P.D. to became one of a select group of people called the Power Rangers." said Kat

"Well then I guess I owe you my thanks for taking good care of my son and turning him into a person like his father. But I do have question for you Kat. How come you happen to have Cat ears instead of normal ears?" ask Tsunade

"While if you must know I am from another planet that was taken over by a evil man name Gruumm and I join S.P.D. and we are allies to the village now since we came here after my son when a Alien Criminal name Manda sent him here." replied Kat

"That is a strange story. But who is this strange girl with you?" ask Tsunade

"Well the names Kyuubi better know as the Nine Tailed Fox." replied Kyuubi

As soon as Kyuubi said that Tsunade had a look of anger on her face and threw a punch at Kyuubi but was stop by Jiraiya who held her arm back.

"Jiraiya what the hell do you think you are doing stopping me from killing the demon that attack the village and made my life horrible?" ask Tsunade angry

"Because it isn't her fault she attack the village. It was all Orochimaru's fault everything happen as he killed Kyuubi's parents and trick her into attacking the village by wearing a leaf headband. So if you want to kill somebody then kill Orochimaru as he is to blame for everything that happen in your life." replied Jiraiya

Tsunade let what Jiraiya said to her sink in and realize what Jiraiya was saying was true.

"Your telling me the truth Jiraiya. I guees Orochimaru is to blame for everything that happen to me. So I am very sorry Kyuubi for taking my anger out on you when it isn't your fault what happen to me." said Tsunade

"I am glad you realize your mistake Tsunade and I am very sorry that you lost your husband" said Kyuubi

"Well since this is all settled can we tell Tsunade the reason we are here to met her for in the first place." said Sky

"What do you have to talk to me about Jiraiya? And you better tell the truth before you wish you were never born." said Tsunade holding up her fist

"Okay the reason we came to see you is to tell you that Sarutboi sensei died fighting Orochimaru and that the counsel has decide to make you the next Hokage." replied Jiraiya

"Why would I agree to become Hokage?" ask Tsunade

"Because it is the right thing for you to and besides the village really needs you to lead them." replied Naruto

"I don't really know right now. Let me think about it for awhile and I will tell you my decision at the end of the week." said Tsunade

"That is all we ask for Tsunade. But I hope you make the right choice." said Jiraiya

With that they left Tsunade and Rin and went to their hotel to rest for the night. Later that night Naruto had sneak out of his room and was now in a field outside the town trying to master the Rasengan for the past two hours. When he felt like he was being watch and turn around and saw his birth mother Tsunade looking at him watching him.

"What are you doing here watching me train for Kaa- San?" ask Naruto deciding to call Tsunade by the Japenes term for mother since she was his birth mother

"Well I decide to go for a walk and notice you training to perfect your father's jutsu the Rasengan and decide to watch you." replied Tsunade

"Well since you are here and I need to rest. Can you tell me anything more about my father?" ask Naruto

"Well I can tell you that your father was a member of the Uchiha clan until he didn't agree with the rest of the clan about being friends with the other clans and was kick out so he took on the last name Namikaze when I met him many years ago and we fell in love and after a year we were married and nine months later I gave birth to your twin sister's Anko and Kurenai and five years later you were born when Kyuubi attack the village and your father took you and sealed Kyuubi into you and you were sent to where you grew up with your adopted mother Kat." replied Tsunade

"You mean to tell me that Anko and Kurenai are my sisters and that I am related to Sasuke and I have the Sharingan?" ask Naruto

"Yes Naruto. But when I lost your father and I thought I lost you forever I decide to leave the village with your Aunt Rin and left Anko and Kurenai behind in the care of Sarutobi sensei since they wanted to become ninja. So I will understand if you hate me for leaving the village and your sister behind." replied Tsunade in a sad tone

"I don't hate you Kaa-San as you had to do what you think was right at the time. But I am thankful that Kyuubi sent me to New Tech City as I grew up with my mother Kat and my friends who were always there for me and that I became a Power Ranger as it was what I felt like doing as I wanted to protect the earth from evil beings." said Naruto

"Thanks you for understanding me Naruto and I can tell you being a Power Ranger has made you into a caring person who watches out for his friends and protects innocent people from harm." said Tsunade

"Thanks a lot Kaa-San." replied Naruto

"So tell me about you and Kyuubi. You have feeling for her right?" ask Tsunade

"Yes I do love Kyuubi very much as I love my two other girlfriends Sakura and Kagura just as much and I promise to myself I would protect them from harm no matter what." replied Naruto

"Well then I approve of your choice in girls as Kyuubi seems very nice and from the way you talk about Sakura and Kagura they are the same way." said Tsunade

"Thanks Kaa-San. But I have to train some more if I have I want to master the Rasengan." said Naruto

"Then I guess I will head back to my room then Naruto as you have given me a lot to think about in my choice if I should head back with you to the village or not." said Tsunade

"You are very welcome Kaa-San and I hope you make the right choice no matter what." said Naruto

With that Tsunade left the field while Naruto went back to his training. A few days later it was the deadline with Orochimaru and Naruto had finally master the Rasengan. Al of a sudden their was a knock at the door and Naruto open it to find a exhausted Rin standing there like she had ran to the door like her life depended on it.

"Aunt Rin what is the matter?" ask Naruto

"What the matter is that Tsunade knock me out last night and went to see Orochimaru about the deal he mad with her." said Rin

"What kind of deal?" ask Sasuke

"While you see Orochimaru promise to bring Arashi back from the dead if Tsunade agreed to heal his arms." replied Rin

"I knew that had to be the deal she had with Orochimaru. We better hurry before it's to late.' said Jiraiya

"What do you mean by that?" ask Kyuubi

"I mean Tsunade might decide to heal Orochimaru's arms for him if it means getting Arashi back and I am afraid she might go through with it with means we have to stop her no matter what even if we have to kill her." replied Jiraiya

"Your not going to kill Kaa-San as I know she would never agree to that deal if it meant the village was destroyed." said Naruto

"I am with Naruto. Tsunade doesn't seem the kind of person that would side with a evil person like Orochimaru." said Sky

"I have to agree with Sky. It's seem to me Tsunade went to see Orochimaru to kill him. Which means we have to go after her before she ends up dead." said Kat

"Well then lets get going. We don't have a minute to waste if Tsunade is in danger." said Jiraiya

With that they all headed out of the room and after Tsunade. Meanwhile in a part of the town Tsunade was meeting with Orochimaru face to face.

"Ah Tsunade so good to see you. So have you made up your mind?" ask Orochimaru

"Yes I have and I decide I will not heal your arms and let you destroy the village as you will die right here." replied Tsunade

"Then I guess I will have to force you then." said Orochimaru

All of a sudden Kabuto came out of the Shadows and threw Kuni at Tsunade who dodge them. Tsunade then went after Kabuto and Orochimaru who he had landed next to with her fist ready to strike the final blow. When they both disappeared and Tsunade ended up breaking the wall in front of her. She then saw Kabuto and Orochimaru in the field in front of her and went after them ready to finish the fight. Meanwhile Naruto and the others had reach the area where Rin said Tsunade was suppose to meet with Orochimaur and saw the place in ruins.

"While from the looks of things it appears that Tsunade refuse Orochimaru and went after him in that direction." said Jiraiya pointing to the hole in the wall

"What are we waiting around for then. My Kaa-San needs our help with Orochimaru." said Naruto

"I agree with Naruto. We better hurry if we are to save Tsunade in time." said Sasuke

"Then lets go after them before it's to late." said Jiraiya

With that they ran off in the direction of Tsunade and Orochimaru. Meanwhile Tsunade was in trouble when Kabuto had use a chakra scalpel to slash her across the chest and now she was on the ground on her knees grasping for breath and Kabuto was over her ready to hit her with another hit from his chakra scalpel. When of a sudden she heard Naruto's voice say " Call to the Beast within. Free the Lion and Tiger." and Tsunade saw Kabuto get hit by a black metal lion and a red metal tiger that look like ghost and sent him flying backwards near Orochimaru and Naruto appeared on her side along with the other's.

"Naruto why are you here?" ask Tsunade to her son

"What does it look like to you Kaa- San. We came to help you." replied Naruto

"And from the looks of it you definitely need back up." said Sky looking at Orochimaru and Kabuto

"Well Well Naruto good to see you again." said Kabuto getting to his feet

"I wish I could say the same to you Kabuto. I knew when I saw you that you were up to no good and looks like I am right since you are with Orochimaru and wearing a sound headband." replied Naruto

"Well I guess I can never hide anything from someone as smart as you Naruto." said Kabuto

At that moment Orochimaur saw Sasuke was with Naruto and the other's.

"Well this is good to see that Sasuke is here with you and if I am not mistaking it looks like that Kyuubi has been freed from her prison. So how have you been doing since I killed your parents all those years ago?" ask Orochimaru

"I have been fine Orochimaru and all I have been thinking about is how you are going to pay for killing my parents and tricking me into attacking the village." replied Kyuubi with a growl

"And you can bet I am going to make you pay for giving me that curse mark to Orochimaru." added Sasuke

"And how do you plan on doing that?" ask Orochimaru

"By working as a team." replied Sky

"Then go ahead and prove you can take me all down." said Orochimaru

"You can bet on it." said Naruto

Naruto then turn to Kat and the others.

"Mom I want you protect Kyuubi and Sasuke here from Orochimaru while me Sky and Jiraiya go after Orochimaru and Kabuto." said Naruto

"You can count on me Naruto." replied Kat

"Why do we have to sit and not fight?" ask Kyuubi

"Because you need to stay here as Orochimaur will try to kill you and try to put another curse mark on Sasuke." replied Naruto

"We understand Naruto. But promise me that you take Orochimaru down." said Sasuke

"You can count on it Sasuke." replied Naruto

With that Naruto held up his morpher while Sky took out his and said "S.P.D. Emergency." and morph into the green and red ranger.

"Your ready Sky?" ask Naruto

"You better believe I am Naruto." replied Sky

"Well you two better leave enough of Orochimaru for me." said Jiraiya

Naruto then saw Tsunade get to her feet and look like she was ready to fight.

"Kaa-San. What do you think you are doing?" ask Naruto

"What does it look like Naruto. I am going to fight as you need as much help as possible in order to fight Orochimaur. And don't think about arguing with me." replied Tsunade

"Fine but just be careful." said Naruto

With that they charge at Orochimaru and Kabuto. Jiraiya and Tsunade went after Ororchimaru while Sky and Naruto went after Kabuto. Orochimaru was trying to kill Jiraiya and Tsunade by stabbing at them with his sword coming out of his mouth but they avoided it. Jiraiya then made some handsigns and made fire come out of his mouth and at Orochimaru and Orochimaur barely mange to dodge it when Tsunade came out of no where and hit him in the gut sending him flying backwards. Meanwhile Naruto and Sky were having a harder time fighting Kabuto who was avoiding all their attacks. Naruto decide he had enough and deice to use the Rasengan. Naruto started to gather chakra into his hand and a sphere of blue chakra appeared in it. Naruto then Charge at Kabuto who just avoided another attack from Sky's delta blasters and look in surprise as Naruto came out of no where the Rasengan and hit Kabuto in the chest and sent him flying into a rock.

"Did I get him." thought Naruto looking at the cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared Naruto look in shock as Kabuto stood there without a scratch on him.

"How the hell did you survive my attack without a scratch?" ask Naruto

"Because I my body can repair any damage that is done to it. So your little attack did nothing." replied Kabuto

"Then I guess it's time to bring out the big guns." said Sky

"Go ahead because my body can just repair the damage." said Kabuto

"Naruto about we take this guy down." said Sky

"You got it Sky. Lets do it." replied Naruto

"Okay lets do it. S.P.D. Battlizer Sonic Mode." said Sky

"Kamen Rider Power Up." said Naruto

With that R.I.C. appeared and split apart and attach to Sky as armor while R.I.C.'s head and tail became a sword. Naruto put the Kamen Rider Device in the Belt Buckle and transform into Kamen Rider Wing Dragon Knight and took out his sword. With that Sky and Naruto use their special attacks and hit Kabuto and sent him flying backwards next to Orochimaru. Orochimaru and Kabuto look up to see Naruto,Sky, Jiraiya, and Tsunade looking at them.

"Give it up Orochimaru you lost." said Naruto

"I don't think so because I have one more trick up my sleeve." said Orochimaru

With that Kabuto wipe some blood on Orochimaru's arm and slam his hand to the ground. Tsunade and Jiraiya did the same thing and there was a large cloud of smoke and when it cleared there now stood Gamabunta along with the slug boss Katsuyu and the snake boss Manda staring at one another.

"Hey Sky how about we join this fight?" ask Naruto

"Yeah we should help them. Besides we can't let them have all the action So let bring out the zords." replied Sky

"Alright Q Rex arise and Dragonzord power up." said Naruto taking out the dragon dagger and played the tune to summon the Dragonzord

Sky then took out his morpher and said" S.P.D. Swat Mode." and the Swat armor appeared on him

"Alright Swat Flyers deploy." said Sky

With that the the zords appeared and Naruto jump into the Dragonzord's cockpit while Sky hop into Swat flyer one.

"Alright I need Dinozord power now." said Naruto

With that the Mastodon , Triceratops, and Saber Tooth tiger Dinozords appeared and Naruto combine the Dragonzord with them to form the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode and had the Q Rex convert to Megazord Mode while Sky combine the Swat Flyers into the Swat Megazord. The megazords then turn to face Manda.

"Naruto what the hell do you think you are doing?" ask Tsunade

"What does it look like Kaa- San me and Sky decide to help you and Jiraiya out fighting Orochimaru and that giant snake he summon." replied Naruto through the speaker of the Dragonzord

"Besides we can't let you and Jiraiya have all the action." said Sky inside the Swat Megazord

"My Lady I believe Naruto and his friend could help us battle Orochimaru and Manda with their metal machines." said Katsuyu

"I agree with Katsuyu. Those zords as Naruto and his friends call them nearly took me out and I believe they could be a big help in this battle." said Gamabunta

"Are you sure that they could help us Gamabunta?" ask Jiraiya

"I am very sure. Besides I think it's time for Manda to be turn into a snake skin wallet and these zords can help us do that." replied Gamabunta

"I look to see you try that Gamabunta." said Manda

Manda then look up to Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"After this battle Orochimaru I except 100 human sacrifices once I am done with Gamabunt and his friends." said Manda in a angry tone

"Man this not good. If Lord Manda sees that Lord Orochimaru can't use any of his jutsu he will kill the both of us." thought Kabuto scared

With that Manda charge at Gamabunta and the others. Manda quickly open his mouth to bite Gamabunta with his fangs when the Swat Megazord appeared in front of Manda and fired it's blasters at him and sent him flying to the ground. Jiraiya then made some handsigns as Gamabutna started to make oil in his mouth to burn Manda and Orochimaru. Gambunta then spit out the oil just as Jiraiya let out a trail of fire out of his mouth and made the oil catch on fire and the giant trail of fire hit Manda and he caught on fire.

"Did we get them?" ask Gamabunta

"I don't think it will be that easy to kill them." replied Jiraiya

When the smoke cleared Jiraiya look at the remains of Manda and realize it was just his skin.

"I wonder where that snake went to?" ask Jiraiya

All of a sudden the ground beneath them started to shake and Manda came right out of the ground and headed right towards Katsuyu and Tsunade and Before they knew what them Manda had wrap his body around Katsuyu and was squeezing tight.

"My Lady I can't breath." said Katsuyu trying to breath

"Just hang on there Katsuyu." said Tsunade

All of a sudden Manda was hit by a barrage of missiles that hit him and made Manda release his hold on Katsuyu. Manda look in the direction of the missiles and saw the Q Rex pointing it's missile launcher at him. Then out of nowhere the Dragonzord appeared and use it's staff and hit Manda with the drill end and sent him to the ground.

"Are you two alright?" ask Naruto

"Yeah thanks to you Naruto." replied Tsunade

"Don't mention it Kaa-San." said Naruto

"Hey Naruto how about we finish off this giant snake once and for all." said Sky from inside the Swat Megazord that appeared next to the Dragonzord

"You got it Sky." said Naruto

Naruto then look at the others.

"I think you four should stay back and let me and Sky take care of Manda and Orochimaru." said Naruto

"Fine with me Naruto. You and Sky know what to do." said Jiraiya

"Naruto just be careful." said Tsunade

"Don't worry about Naruto my lady. He seems to know what is he doing." said Katsuyu

"I agree with Katsuyu. He definitely know how to handle things more then his father." said Gamabutna

"Gamabunta and Katsuyu are right Kaa-San. I know what I am doing as I face worse enemies then Manda and Orochimaru before." replied Naruto

"And don't worry Tsunade I will have Naruto's back and I will make sure nothing bad happens to him." said Sky

With that they headed towards Manda and Orochimaru. Meanwhile Manda had just gotten back up and saw the megazords standing in front of him.

"Give it up Manda you lost this fight." said Naruto

"I don't know the meaning of the word defeat you weak fools and I will kill the both of you and make sure to turn those pieces of metal into scrap." said Manda

"Then you leave us but no choice but to finish you off then Manda." said Sky

With that Naruto and Sky power up the megazords final attacks and fire the combine energy at Manda that hit him and made him fall to the ground and made him explode in a shower of sparks and smoke. At that moment Orochimaru and Kabuto had barely manage to jump off Manda when the attack had hit him and Orochimaru had a look of anger on his face.

"I can't believe those two mange to defeat Manda using those pieces of metal against him." said Orochimaru

"I know Lord Orochimaru. But we should leave right now before they come after us." said Kabuto

At that moment they were hit by laser fire and were sent to the ground. When they look up they saw Naruto and Sky standing over them.

"Where do the two of you think you are going in such a hurry." said Sky pointing his Delta Enforcer at them

"Yeah you two need to pay for the crimes you committed." added Naruto

"How do the two of you plan on doing that?" ask Orochimaru

"Lets us show you how we plan on doing that. Naruto they are all yours." said Sky

"Alright in the name of S.P.D. you two are charge with attacking the Village Hidden in the Leafs and killing the Third Hokage Sarutobi as well with the murders of Kyuubi's parents and tricking her into attacking the village 13 years ago. Judgement Mode." said Naruto activating the judgement mode of his morpher.

With that Naruto morpher flash between a green circle and a red x. After a five minutes it stop on the red x.

"You two are guilty . Now it time for the two for you to be contain. Shadow Saber Containment Strike." said Naruto powering up the Shadow Saber in his hand

With that the Shadow Saber glowed a purple color and Naruto ran towards Orochimaru and Kabuto at a fast speed and hit them both by slashing with the Shadow Saber and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared Orochimaru and Kabuto were now in Containment Cards. Naruto and Sky than demorph.

"Well that the end of them." said Sky

"Yep and they can never harm anyone again since they are now in containment cards." said Naruto

All of a sudden Naruto was tackle to the ground by Kyuubi who hug him around the waist.

"Naruto I am glad you are okay." said Kyuubi

"Well I am glad you fell that way Kyuubi. But can you let me up now?" said Naruto

With that Kyuubi let go of Naruto and Naruto got to his feet and saw the others had come over to.

"Naruto glad we are glad you and Sky are okay. But where is Orochimaru and Kabuto?" ask Sasuke

"Their in containment cards right now and will stay there forever for the crimes they committed." replied Naruto

"Well that is good to know Naruto as they deserve it since they cause so much harm." said Rin

"So since this is all over. We should start heading back to the village as I know the counsel is going to be worried what has been taking us so long getting back." said Jiraiya

"Your right about that Jiraiya. But what about you Kaa-San are you going to go back with us and become Hokage?" ask Naruto curious

"Well I have been thinking about what you said to me a few nights ago and realize that your father would want me to become Hokage and protect the village with my life. So I have decide to go back with you and the others and become the next Hokage. Besides I miss seeing you grow up and I want to be there as you grow up into young man and see you get married and have children. Besides I want to get to know the women who raise you here better." replied Tsunade

"I think I would like to get to know my son's mother better as well. So I am glad you are coming back with us." said Kat

"While since this is all settled. We should head back as I have a date to keep with Kurenai and Ayame." said Sky

"I think you have a point Sky. We should start heading back right now as I can image Commender Cruger is getting tired of filling out all that paper work." said Naruto

With that they started to head back to the village at once. As they were walking Tsunade saw Kyuubi holding on to Naruto's arm and Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the two.

"They look happy don't they Tsunade." said Kat

"Yes they do. I am glad that my son has found someone to love even if she is a demon." replied Tsunade

"Well you should see him around his other two girlfriends Sakura and Kagura. He loves them the same way he loves Kyuubi and I know Sakura and Kagura will not mind sharing him with Kyuubi." said Kat

"While then I am glad he cares so much about the three of them as he will have to marry them one day and have children with them since he is the only other male member of the Uchiha clan alive. It would be require by law for him to have more then one wife to make sure the Sharingan is not lost to the village."said Tsunade

"While then I am okay with that as I can't image Naruto living without the three of them. So what do you plan on doing when you become Hokage?" ask Kat curious

"The first thing I plan on doing is to make sure the villagers and the counsel know the truth about why Kyuubi attack the village 13 years ago and make sure they realize it was all Orochimaur's fault in the first place. Then I plan to make sure that Kyuubi is protected from the Akatsuki and they don't lay there hands on my future daughter in law." replied Tsunade

"That sounds like a good plan and I know it will work out and that the village will be safe with you as Hokage Tsunade." said Kat smiling

With that they continued on their way back to the village watching Kyuubi and Naruto walking in front of them happy.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think of the battle against Orochimaur and the fact Kyuubi is Naruto's third girlfriend. The reason I did it is because I thought it would be good idea since there are so many Naruto/F Kyuubi stories and I decide to try my hand at writing her into the story and also try my hand at writing a Naruto Story where Naruto is in love with three girls instead of two. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers S.P.D. . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers S.P.D. is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

It now had been three months since Naruto and the others had come back with Tsunade so she could become the Hokage. The first thing Tsunade did as Hokage was tell the villagers the truth that Orochimaru had been behind the attack of the village 13 years ago by killing Kyuubi's parents and trick her into attacking the village. The villagers were very angry that Orochimaru would try to destroy the village by killing Kyuubi's parents and trick her into attacking the village and quickly apologize to her for blaming her for everything that happen to the village when it was Orochimaru's fault in the first place and Kyuubi accepted their apology. After that Naruto took Kyuubi to meet Sakura and Kagura told them everything that happen on his journey and told them he loved Kyuubi just as much as he love the both of them as ask them if they wouldn't mind sharing him with Kyuubi. After a few minutes of talking Sakura and Kagura told Naruto they didn't mind sharing him with Kyuubi as they love him very much. Once that was settled Sakura told Kyuubi that she could stay with her since there was no place for her to stay. Now three months later Naruto was walking with Sky inside the base down a hallway and they were talking about everything that had happen over the past three months.

"So Naruto how is everything going with Syd and Anko since they got married last month?" ask Sky curious

"You know them Sky everything is going fine with the both of them since they got married and Syd moved in with Anko. But it still feels weird that Syd is now my sister in law since I found out from Kaa-San that Anko and Kurenai were my sisters. So it will get some getting use to not thinking of Syd as a friend and fellow ranger but a member of my family." replied Naruto

"Well you will get use to it Naruto. As of course I will be your brother in law in two weeks when I marry your sister Kurenai and Ayame." said Sky

"That is good to hear Sky as I have always thought of you as a brother more then a friend." said Naruto

"Thanks Naruto. So how are things working out with Kat and Tsunade?" ask Sky

"Well Mom and Kaa- San are getting along just great Sky. But I was kind of embarrass last night when my mom showed Kaa- San all the pictures of me growing up." replied Naruto

"What's so bad about Kat wanted to show Tsunade all the pictures of you as a little kid?" ask Sky

"Well you know when I was five Sky on Halloween when mom decide to dress me up as Buzz Lightyear." replied Naruto

"I remember that as Kat made that costume for you. Let me guess Kat showed Tsunade that picture and they both said how cute." said Sky

"You got it on the dot Sky. All I wanted to do after that was go back in my quarters and hid underneath my bed as I never felt so embarrass in my life." replied Naruto

"Well that is the way mom's are Naruto. So how are things going with Sakura,Kagura and Kyuubi?" ask Sky changing the subject

"Everything's going great with them Sky as I am going to take the three of them on a picnic in a hour." replied Naruto

'That's good to hear and let me guess. You plan on popping the question to the three of them at the picnic with them." said Sky

"How do you know that?" ask Naruto surprise

"I know you like the back of my hand Naruto. I can see how much you love the three of them and how much they love you. Besides I saw the three ring boxes you put in your pocket earlier when we were in our quarters." replied Sky smiling

"I guess I can't hide anything from you Sky. I hope they all say yes when I ask them to marry me as I practice the past week to get it right and I pick out the three best rings I could afford." replied Naruto nervous

"Don't worry about it to much Naruto. I know they will they yes as they all love you and want to be with you. So just go on your picnic with them and don't think about them saying no." said Sky

"Your right Sky. I will not think about them saying no and just enjoy the picnic and then pop the question." said Naruto

"That's more like it Naruto. Now you better get going before you are late to meet them and tell me how everything work out with them later." said Sky

"I will Sky and I will see you later and tell you how everything went with them." said Naruto

With that Naruto took off down the hallway to go meet Sakura, Kagura, and Kyuubi. Meanwhile far away inside the Akatsuki lair. The remaining members of the Akatsuki were meeting with their leader Madara Uchiha.

"So how is everything going with our plans so far Hidan?" ask Madara to one of the man

"Is everything is going to our plans Lord Madara. But we have ran into a problem." replied Hidan

"What sort of problem?" ask Madara getting angry

"Well you see Lord Madara Itachi and Kisame were on the trail of the fox container Naruto when they were defeated by him and his friends and were capture into two cards as was Orochimaru when he battle them." replied Hidan

"Well Orochimaru I could care less about. But losing Itachi and Kisame was a great lost to our plans." said Madara

"Well I have some good news that will make you happy Lord Madara." said a man name Deidara

"What good news do you have to report Deidara?" ask Madara

"Well it appears that the Kyuubi has been freed from her prison by her jailor somehow and I believe this will make us getting our hands on her so much easier then before." replied Deidara

"That sounds like good news. But do you have any proof of this?" ask Madara

"It is true what Deidara has seen my Lord as I have seen the Kyuubi walking around in her human form with my own eyes." replied a man name Zetsu

"Well then we can continue with our plans on catching the Kyuubi even without Itachi and Kisame around to help us." said Madara

"So what do we do next my lord?" ask a man name Sasori

"We will go after the Kyuubi and bring her to our hideout so we can take her powers." replied Madara

"There may be a problem with that Lord Madara." said a man name Kazuku

"What sort of problem?" demanded Madara

"Well you see Lord Madara. The Kyuubi is inside the Hidden Leaf Village and is being protected by Naruto and the village along with their allies S.P.D. my lord." replied a man with earrings all over his face name Pein

"Well then we will have to get rid of them in order to get to the Kyuubi. So it a good thing I have a plan to do it." said Madara

"What is your plan my lord?" ask Hidan

"My is plan is simple in one week from now we will attack the village and destroy it and anyone who gets in our way of getting the Kyuubi." replied Madara

"That's sounds like a good plan my lord." said Deidara smiling

"It is. Now Konon I have a special job for you." said Madara looking at a 19 year old woman with short purple hair tied in a bun with a flower sticking into it and a piercing underneath her lips

"What kind of job do you have for me my lord?" ask Konon

"I want you to kill Naruto Manx since it seems he is protecting the Kyuubi and while you at it I want you to kill Tsunade along with her daughters Anko and Kurenai." replied Madara

"You mean you want me to kill all four of them just so we can get to the Kyuubi?" ask Konon in shock

"Yes I do Konon. As I know your relationship with Tsunade and her children and I think it will be good if you they are killed by you. So do you have a problem with killing them Konon? Because if you do then I will kill you right now if you refuse to follow my orders." replied Madara

"No I don't my lord. It will be done." said Konon bowing

"That's good to hear Konon. Now lets us rest and prepare to attack the village in a week and get the Kyuubi." said Madara

With that they left the main chamber of the hideout to rest. Once they left Sam who was in his light form came out from his hiding place from behind Madara's throne.

"Man this is not good. I better get back to the base and tell Commender Cruger what I heard right away before the Akatsuki carry out their plans." said Sam

With that he left the Akatsuki hideout and hurried back to the village to tell Commender Cruger about the Akatsuki's plans. Meanwhile back in the village at training ground 7 Naruto was enjoying his picnic with Sakura,Kagura, and Kyuubi,

"So what do you three think of the picnic so far?" ask Naruto

"I think this is the best idea you had for a date with the three of us." replied Sakura

"Yeah there is nothing we better do then spend time with the man we love." said Kagura

"You definitely know how to sweep us off our feet Naruto." said Kyuubi

"Well I am glad you three are enjoying the picnic. But the reason for the picnic is because I have a question to ask the three of you." said Naruto

"What kind of question Naruto?" ask Sakura confuse

"Well I think it's better if I show the three of you the question I have to ask the three of you." replied Naruto

With that Naruto made a handsign and made two shadow clones appear next to him. All of a sudden Naruto and the two shadow clones got down on one knee and held out and held out a ringbox.

"Sakura,Kagura,Kyuubi. Since I met the three of you and fell in love with the three of you. I have never felt happier in my life and feel so lucky to have the three of you to love. So the question I want to ask the three of you is if three of you will marry me and do me the honor of being my wifes." said Naruto

With that Naruto and the shadow clones open up the ringboxes and in each one was a platinum ring with a gemstone matching each of the girl's eye color with diamonds surrounding it.

"Naruto this is so unexpected. But to answer your question. All three of us will be honor to be your wives. So I say yes." said Sakura

"I have to say yes as well to Naruto. Your the best thing that has happen to us since you came into our life's." said Kagura

"What about you Kyuubi?" ask Naruto looking at Kyuubi with pleading eyes

"You don't have to ask me that question Naruto. I have love you since you became a Power Ranger. So of course I say yes. I will be honor to be your wife." replied Kyuubi smiling

With that Naruto dispelled the shadow clones and put each ring on each of the girl's ring finger and gave each of them a kiss on the lips.

"You three have made me the luckiest man alive." said Naruto

At that moment Naruto's morpher went off.

"This is Naruto. What's up ?" ask Naruto speaking into the morpher

"I am very sorry to pull you away from your date Naruto. But you are needed in the Commend Center right away as it is a emergency." replied Kat

"I will be right there mom. Naruto out." said Naruto

Naruto then look at Sakura,Kagura, and Kyuubi

"I am very sorry I have to cut our date short. But something has come up and I am needed back at the base." said Naruto

"It's okay Nauto. We know you are need right now. " said Sakura

"Yeah your a Power Ranger and if you are needed back at the base then we know it must be something important. So go ahead and we will tell our parents the good news." said Kagura

"Yeah we will see you later and we will talk about our future when you get back." said Kyuubi

"Thanks a lot you three and I will hurry on back as fast as I can." said Naruto

With that Naruto took off to towards the base. When he got there and went inside the commend center he saw the rest of B squad and his mom and Tsunade with Commender Cruger and he had a look on his face that said what he had to tell him was bad.

"What's the emergency commender?" ask Naruto

"Well you see the reason I have call you all hear is to tell you that Sam has found out what the Akatsuki are planing next." replied Cruger

"How did Sam find the Akatsuki?" ask Z

"Well you see I gave Sam here a mission to find out where the Akatsuki hideout was and to report back to me and Commender Cruger any plans they had." replied Tsunade

"So what is there plan now?" ask Bridge

"Well there planning on attacking the village a week from now and destroy it and anyone who gets in their way of capturing Kyuubi and using her powers for their evil plans." replied Sam

"So what do we about their plan Commender? We can't just wait here and let them attack the village with all the villagers at risk." ask Sky

"I agree with Sky Commender we can't just do nothing waiting for the Akatsuki to attack the village. So I say we go to their hideout and bring the fight to them and capture them and their leader." said Syd

"I agree with you Syd. Which is why I am having all of you lead a team of ninja to the Akatsuki hideout and take them out once and for all before they can carry out their plan to attack the village." replied Cruger

"So who are the ninja that we will be leading to the Akatsuki's hideout?" ask Naruto

"Well you will be taking Kakashi, Anko,Kurenai, Gai and Sasuke with you six. And Naruto you and Sky will be leading the team there and Nick has agreed to go along since his magic will help you in your fight against the Akatsuki." replied Kat

"Since that is settled. I want you six to rest for the rest of the day as you need it to prepare for the mission tomorrow since this will be the biggest battle S.P.D. has ever face." said Cruger

"Thanks Commender and we will not let you down." said Sky

"That is good to hear. Now you are all dismiss." said Cruger

With that the rangers left the commend center.

"Naruto I want you to stay here for a minute." said Cruger

"What is the reason you want me to stay behind Commender?" ask Naruto looking at Cruger

"There is something you need to know about one of the members of the Akatsuki." replied Cruger

"Who is it and what is it that I need to know about them?" ask Naruto

"It is the female member Konon. And what you need to know about her is the fact that she is your older sister." replied Tsunade

"How is it possible that Konon is my older sister and why did you decide to tell me this now of all times?" ask Naruto

"Well you see Konon is your adopted sister that I found as a one year old girl well on a mission in the Land of Rain and decide to bring back with me to the village where me and your father Arashi decided to adopt as our daughter since her parents died in the war over there. And the reason I decide to tell you now is that I had no idea she was a member of the Akatsuki as I thought she died when Kyuubi was trick by Orochimaru into attacking the village until Cruger told me Sam had seen her with the rest of the Akatsuki." replied Tsunade

"So what do you plan on me doing to Konon? I can't just put her into containment since she is my sister even if she is my adopted sister." ask Naruto

"Well I don't think you will have to do that Naruto." replied Kat

"What do you mean by that mom?" ask Naruto confuse

"While you see Sam heard the Akatsuki leader Madara Uchiha tell Konon to kill you along with Tsunade and your sisters and Sam saw Konon had a look of shock on her face like she couldn't believe Madara wanted her to kill her family until Madara told her if she didn't then he would kill her if she refuse. So I am guessing she was force to join the Akatsuki and follow Madara's orders. So we all have decided that you and the other rangers will need to rescue her from Madara and bring her back to the village." replied Kat

"If what you are saying is true mom. Then I will do everything in my power to rescue Konon from Madara and the rest of Akatsuki and that a promise I attain to keep." said Naruto

"That is very good to hear Naruto. Now go get some rest and be prepared for the battle ahead." said Cruger

With that Naruto left the commend center and went to his quarters to rest. Later that night Naruto was sitting on the couch in B Squad quarters as he couldn't get any sleep thinking about the battle against Akatsuki and how to save Konon from Madara Uchiha.

"So you can't sleep Naruto?" said Kat's voice

Naruto turn around and saw Kat standing over him with a concern look on her face.

"Yeah Mom. I just have so much going through my head right now that I can't sleep." replied Naruto

"How about you tell me what is running through your head Naruto?" said Kat taking a seat next to him

"While mom. I am thinking about the fact that Konon is my sister and the fact she is part of the Akatsuki and how I am going to save her from Madara Uchiha." replied Naruto

"Well don't worry about it to much Naruto. Because I know you will think of something to save Konon as you have always thought of a plan before to save the people you love." said Kat trying to comfort Naruto

"Thanks a lot mom. Your always right about everything. I know I can think up of a way to save Konon from Madara and the Akatsuki." said Naruto

"Don't mention it Naruto. Now tell me about what happen at your picnic with Sakura,Kagura, and Kyuubi. Did they say yes to you when you ask them to marry you?" said Kat

"How do you know about that?" ask Naruto shock

"You can thank Sky for telling me. Since he thought it was something I should know about and of course I told your birth mother Tsunade about it. So what did they say when you ask the three of them?" replied Kat

"Well since it's no longer a secret and if you must know. They all said yes to me." said Naruto

"That's very good news to hear. So when do you plan on marrying them?" ask Kat

"Well that hasn't been decided yet. But I was thinking around maybe Christmas time since it sounds like the perfect time for a wedding and I was thinking about it being a outdoor wedding. But I will have to talk to the three of them about it and see if they agree or not." replied Naruto

"Well I think that sounds like a good time for a wedding and a good idea to have it outdoors. So I think Sakura,Kagura, and Kyuubi will agree with you." said Kat

"I think you are right mom. They will probably agree it would be a good time for a wedding." said Naruto

"Well since that is settled. You should head back to bed and get some sleep as you and the rest of the rangers have a tough battle ahead of you." said Kat

"I will mom and thanks for the talk." said Naruto

"Don't mention it Naruto." replied Kat

With that she left the room and Naruto decide to head back to his quarters to get some sleep. The next day Naruto and the rest of B squad were inside the Hokage's office with the rest of the team that they were be leading to the Akatsuki's lair.

"So can anyone tell us why we were summon here for?" ask Gai confuse

"Well the reason you five have been summon here is because I have a important mission that requires the five best ninja of this village and since all of you are the best ninja we have I have select you five to go on this mission with Naruto and the other Power Rangers." replied Tsunade

"What kind of mission are we talking about Lady Tsunade and how important is it?" ask Sasuke

"Well this mission is a S rank mission and what is it about is that thanks to Sam the Omega Ranger we have found out the location of the Akatsuki's hideout and we have learn from Sam that they plan on attacking the village in a week to get to Kyuubi." replied Tsunade

"So if the Akatsuki are planing to attack the village then we need to prepare for it mom." said Kurenai

"We don't need to. Because you see the Akatsuki don't know we know of their plan to attack the village. Which is why I am having the five of you along with Naruto and the other Power Rangers launch a surprise attack on their hideout and take them out once and for all since they will not expect us to attack them." said Tsunade

"Well that is good to hear. Because I have been waiting for a mission like this since Orochimaru attack the village." said Anko

"Well I am glad you are excited about this mission Anko. But this mission is always a rescue mission as well as we need to rescue someone who the Akatsuki have."said Naruto

"Who is this person we need to rescue?" ask Kakashi

"Well her name is Konon and she is a member of the Akatsuki that we believe to have been force to join by Madara Uchiha and follow his orders." replied Naruto

"Wait a minute you mean Konon is a member of the Akatsuki? But I thought she died in the attack of the village by Kyuubi who Orochimaru trick into attacking the village by killing her parents 13 years ago." said Kurenai shock

"That's what we thought until Sam here saw her with the other Akatsuki members and Madara order her to kill me and your brother and sister and from the look on her face that Sam saw it would appear that she didn't want to follow that order until Madara threaten to kill her if she refuse. Which is why we believe Madara found her and force her to join Akatsuki by threating to kill her if she didn't follow his orders." replied Tsunade

"So when do we leave to attack the Akatsuki's hideout and rescue Konon?" ask Anko

"You will all be leaving with in a hour by taking one of S.P.D.'s space shuttles since the Akatsuki will not expect a attack from the sky." replied Tsunade

"So until then we need to get prepared as this will be the biggest battle of our life's and we need to watch each other's back as we need everyone's help to complete this mission and take out Akatsuki once and for all." said Naruto

"Well in that case. How about adding one more ranger to the team." said a female voice

With that Naruto and the others turn in the direction of the voice and saw the A Squad Red Ranger Charlie standing in the doorway with her arms cross over her chest.

"Who the hell are you?" ask Kurenai

"Her name is Charlie A squad Red Ranger and a traitor to S.P.D. as she and the other member's of A squad betrayed S.P.D. and the earth by siding with Emperor Gruumm. Until we defeated them and put them in containment." replied Sky with venom in his voice

"So Charlie how did you mange to escape from your containment card?" ask Naruto with his hand on his blaster in case Charlie decide to attack.

"I am one that let Charile out of her containment card." replied Cruger appearing next to Charlie

"Commender how could you let her out after what she did to you and betraying S.P.D. ?" ask Z

"Because you see Charlie didn't betray us by choice Z. Because you see the other members of A Squad did betray us but Charlie here was brainwash by Gruumm using one of his machines and force her to do his bidding when she had no control over herself." replied Cruger

"How can you be sure about that Commender? She could have just told you that just so she could be let out of containment and join Akatsuki or any other evil person." ask Bridge

"Because of the fact I ran some scans on Charlie and found out she had been brainwash and I mange to reverse the process using one of my inventions." said Kat appearing next to Cruger

"So since that has been all explain. I have reinstated Charlie as a member of S.P.D. and assign her to B squad since you may need her help on this mission. But it is up to the six of you if she can join B squad and help you in this battle." said Cruger

With that Charile look at the other rangers.

"I know you six may hate me for what I did in the past even though I was under Gruumm's control. But I am ready to make up for my mistakes and start over and help you defeat Akatsuki if you all will give me a chance." said Charlie

"Well all I have to say is we are going to need as much help as possible. So I think you should join us since it seems you want to make up for your past actions." said Z

"I have to agree with Z. Besides it not your fault that you betray S.P.D. since you were under Gruumm's control. So I say you are welcome to join us." said Syd

"I agree you should join us Charlie. The more people we have to help the better our chances of defeating Akatsuki." said Sam

"I agree with the three of them to. Besides we could always use another ranger on the team." said Bridge

"What about the two of you?" ask Cruger looking at Naruto and Sky

"Well Charlie I really hate what you and A Squad did to us by siding with Gruumm. But since you had no control over yourself. I say you should join us. Besides everyone deserves a second chance once in a while." said Sky

"I have to agree with Sky. I think you are really sincere about wanting to change and want a second chance. So I say you can join us since we need all the help we can get fighting the Akatsuki." said Naruto

"Thank you all very much for giving me a second chance and I promise I will not let you down in this battle." said Charlie

"Well since this is all settled. You should all get ready and prepare to go to the Akatsuki lair with in the hour." said Tsunade

With that everyone left the office and went to prepare for the final battle against the Akatsuki. An hour later Naruto and the other's were inside the shuttle bay of the base getting into the shuttle heading to the Akatsuki's lair. When Naruto saw Kagura,Sakura, and Kyuubi came into the shuttle bay area.

"What are the three of you doing here?" ask Naruto

"What does it look like Naruto. Were here to wish you luck on this mission." replied Sakura

"Yeah and we hope you and the others take down Akatsuki once and for all." said Kagura

"Well thanks and I promise that Akatsuki are going to go down for good when they face us." said Naruto

"We know you will take them down for good. But you have better come back here in one piece or me,Sakura, and Kagura will send you to the hospital for a month when we are through with you." said Kyuubi

"I promise the three of you I will come back in one piece from this mission." said Naruto

"And I will make sure he does for his sake." said Sky popping his head out of the shuttle

With that Naruto went inside the shuttle and the door close behind him and the shuttle took off heading towards the Akatsuki's lair. After flying for 20 minutes Sky landed the shuttle in a clearing a good ways away from the Akatsuki's lair.

"Alright everyone. From here on we will be going on foot so as not to warn the Akatsuki of our presence and sneak into their hideout." said Sky

With that everyone got out of the shuttle and started towards the Akatsuki hideout following Sam's direction's. After walking for 30 minutes of avoiding the Akatsuki's traps that they laid down to warn them of intruders. They came to the entrance of the Akatsuki's hideout that was block by a huge boulder that look like it weighed a few tons.

"So do any of you know how we are going to move this giant boulder out of the way?" ask Charlie

"Left it all to me." said Nick

With that Nick took out his Mystic Morpher and chanted a magic spell and all of a sudden the giant boulder moved out of the way in mid air and landed on the ground without making a noise.

"Well that was very impressive." said Anko amaze

"Well that was the easy part. Now all we have to do sneak into their hideout and avoid any traps that they have hidden in their." said Kakashi

"In that case we all better be careful where we step and if any of you see something strange warn the rest of us immediately so we can avoid setting it off." said Naruto

With that they enter the Akatsuki hideout carefully trying to avoid setting off any traps along the way. After traveling through the tunnels of the hideout for 15 minutes they finally came out into a giant room that was dark.

"Okay this is weird. Where did they all go since they should be around here somewhere?" ask Sasuke

"I don't know but something tells me we are being watch." replied Kakashi

"I have that same feeling to Kakashi." said Gai

"Well then in that cause everyone be on your guards as this could be a trap set by the Akatsuki." said Sky

All of a sudden the room lite up in bright lights that shone on everyone.

"Well what do we have here?" said Pein

"It looks like we have some unexpected guest from the looks of it." replied Deidara

"So what should we do about them?" ask Hidan

"I don't know. But I think we should just kill all of them for finding our hideout." said Zetsu

"I don't think that is going to happen. Since we have all you outnumbered. So I suggest you should just give yourselfs up right now." said Anko

"I don't think so. Because you are all going to die for trespassing in our lair." said Sasori

"Your all wrong because we are going to defeat you and put you all into containment cards. So where the hell is my sister Konon you creeps?" demanded Naruto

"She is right here next to me." replied Madara pointing to Konon sitting next to him

"Well then let go of her you creeps." said Kurenai

"I don't think so. Because she is one of us now. Isn't that right Konon?" said Madara

"Yes Lord Madara." replied Konon in a obedient voice

"I don't know what the hell you did to Konon to make her join you creeps. But I am going to take you down right now and take her back to the village where she belongs." said Naruto in a angry tone

"I don't think so. Because she belong to us and you and your friends are going to die right here. I don't know how you found our hideout but all of you are not going to leave here alive to tell anyone else where our hideout is." said Madara

"Well in that case. I guess we will have to take all of you guys down once and for all." said Charlie

"How do you plan on doing that?" ask Madara

"Like this. You guys ready?" said Sky

"Ready as we are ever going to be." replied Z

"Okay lets do it." said Sky

With that all of them including Charlie took out their morphers and said"S.P.D. Emergency." and morph into their ranger forms then Sky and the others transform into their S.W.A.T. Mode

"Count me in to . Magical Source Mystic Force." said Nick turning into the Red Mystic Ranger

"Nice little trick. But it will not change the outcome." said Madara

"Alright you guys ready to fight?" ask Sky

"You bet we are Sky." replied Syd

"Good. Because me ,Sky and Charlie will go after Madara and Konon. Sam you and Syd will go with Kakashi and Sasuke and go after Zetsu and Hidan. Bridge you and Z go with Gai and take down Kakuzu and Pein. Nick you go with Anko and Kurenai and take down Sasori and Deidara." said Naruto

"You can count on all of us Naruto to take down these creeps." said Sam

"Go. Now lets show the Akatsuki what teamwork is all about." said Naruto

With that they all split up and went after the Akatsuki. Sam and Syd attack Zetsu and Hidan who avoided their attacks and made some Shadow clones to attack them. When all of a sudden Kakashi and Sasuke came from behind the two of them with their Sharingan's active and went after the both of them with a Chidori only to have Zetsu and Hidan barely dodge their attacks. As soon as the both of them were safely out of the way they were both hit by laser fire from Syd's Delta Enforcer and by Sam Omega morpher Lighting Mode that sent them flying to the ground on their backs. Meanwhile Kakuzu and Pein were trying to avoid Gai's attacks that kept coming at the two of them when they were hit by Bridge and Z Delta Enforcers that sent them flying and then they got hit by Gai's Leaf Hurricane Jutsu that sent the both of them crashing to the ground hard leaving a crater. In another part of the room Sasori and Deidara were using every jutsu they had to counter Anko and Kurenai's attacks when from out of nowhere they were both hit by a stream of fire that sent them to the ground. When they look up they saw Nick in his Legendary Warrior Mode with his Lion Staff pointing at the two of them. When all of a sudden they were by struck by Anko's snakes that she created using a jutsu that held them to the ground. Nick then use his Lion Staff's Firestorm attack that engulf Sasori and Deidara in fire and when it cleared they were both on the ground out cold. At that moment Naruto,Sky,and Charlie were fighting Konon and Madara and they were trying to just hit Madara without hurting Konon but Konon just kept blocking their line of fire and kept Madara safe.

"Konon step out of the way please. Because we don't want to hurt you." said Naruto pleading

"I will not let you hurt Lord Madara even if you have to kill me." replied Konon

"That's right Konon protect me with your life and kill Naruto like I ordered you to." said Madara

"As you wish my lord." said Konon

"I hate to say this Naruto. But it looks like we will have to put Konon in containment." said Sky

"I refuse to do it Sky. There has to be a way to save her from Madara." said Naruto

""I hate to agree with Sky Naruto. But I think Konon will not listen to a word you say to her." said Charlie

"I have to disagree with the both of you. I know I can make her listen to reason as I can tell from the look in her eyes she doesn't want to kill me." said Naruto

"Then if you have a plan to make her listen then you better do it now." said Sky

"I do have one Sky. But it will leave me defenseless." said Naruto

With that Naruto ran right up to Konon and to Sky and Charlie's surprise he demorph.

"Konon please stop this attack right now." said Naruto begging

"Why should I listen to someone like you Naruto? You just made it easier for me to kill you since you have no defense." ask Konon

"Because you are my sister and I love no matter what even if you are my sister by adoption. I know you don't want to obey Madara as I can see it in your eyes. You know it is wrong to kill me. So I am begging you not to listen to Madara and just come back with me and the others to the village as me,Anko,Kurenai, and especially Kaa-San miss you very much and we want to be a family again like when you were a child." replied Naruto

"I don't have a choice in the matter. If I don't obey Lord Madara orders then he will kill me." said Konon

"I don't believe that and I think you don't either. You always have a choice to make without anyone making it to you. So just put down the Kuni and let's leave this place and go back to the village." said Naruto

With that Konon started to think back to when her mother Tsunade found her back in the Land of Rain and brought her back to the village and how happy she was with her and her father Arashi and how happy she felt when Anko and Kurenai were born and finally the day Naruto was born until Kyuubi attack the village and everyone thought she was dead until Madara came and found her and took her back to the Akatsuki's lair when he torture her over and over until she listen to him and not question any of his orders. Konon then drop the Kuni to the ground and stood next to Naruto.

"Konon what the hell do you think your doing?" demanded Madara

"I am going back to the village with my brother Naruto and be with my family and there is nothing you can do to stop me you jerk." replied Konon

"Then I guess I will just have to kill you like I should have done a long time ago." said Madara

All of a sudden Madara threw Kuni at a high speed towards Konon aim at her heart when of a sudden Sky came out of nowhere and stood in front of Naruto and Konon and let the Kuni hit him and it bounce off of him since his suit protected him from damage. Sky then aim his Delta Enforcer at Madara and fired a blast that hit Madara in the chest and sent him to the ground.

"Are you two alright?" ask Sky concern

"Yeah thanks to you Sky." replied Naruto

"What about you Konon?" ask Sky

"I am just fine. But I think I just want to go back to the village and see my mom." replied Konon

"I think we can do that for you." said Sky

"You fools think you can beat me that easy." said Madara

With that they turn towards Madara and saw him standing on his feet.

"Can you ever just give up unlike all the other bad guys?" ask Naruto

"No and I will teach you all right now not to mess with me the great Madara Uchiha." replied Madara

With that Madara quickly went through a series of handsigns and slam his hand to the ground and was covered by a cloud of smoke and the ceiling of the room broke apart. When the smoke cleared Madara was standing on top of a giant five headed dragon.

"Looks like we need the zords ." said Charlie coming over to them

"No let me take him on by myself. While you two stay here with Konon." said Naruto

"Are you sure you want to handle him by yourself Naruto?" ask Sky

"Yes I do. Besides I think it's payback time for trying to kill my sister." replied Naruto

"Then good luck Naruto." said Charlie

"Thanks a lot Charlie." said Naruto

With that Naruto held up his morpher to his face and said "S.P.D. Emergency" and morph into the green ranger

"Alright I need Mega Tigerzord Power Now." said Naruto

With that the Tigerzord and the Thunder Assault Team appeared and Naruto jump up into the Tigerzord's cockpit and combine it with the Thunder Assault Team to form the Mega Tigerzord.

"Alright Madara your time is up." said Naruto through the speakers of the Mega Tigerzord.

"Go ahead and try to beat me with that piece of metal you fool." said Madara

With that the Mega Tigerzord charge Madara and the dragon head on. The Mega Tigerzord punch the dragon in the chest and sent it backwards to the ground. The dragon quickly got back up and sent a stream of fire out of it's five heads that hit the Mega Tigerzord hard and sent it falling to the ground in a shower of sparks. Naruto look up at Madara and the dragon coming towards him.

"I need more power. I call on the power of Titanus the Carrierzord." said Naruto

All of a sudden the dragon was hit by laser fire and Madara look in the direction of the laser fire and saw Titanus coming towards them with it's cannon's on it's shoulder's.

"Alright Mega Tiger Ultrazord Power Up." said Naruto

With that the Mega Tigerzord jump up and landed inside of Titanus and was pointing at Madara and the dragon.

"Alright Mega Tiger Ultrazord weapons lock on and fire." shouted Naruto

With that the Mega Tiger Ultrazord fired it's weapons at the ground and hit it full force. The dragon then fell to the ground and exploded in a shower of sparks and smoke. Madara who mange to escape the explosion was on the ground and look up to see Naruto standing over him.

"Alright Madara in the name of S.P.D. you are charge with planning to attack and destroy the Village Hidden in the Leafs and torturing my sister Konon to make her join the Akatsuki. Judgement mode." said Naruto activating his morpher's Judgement mode

With that the morpher flash between a green circle and a red x. After a minute it stop on the red x.

"You are guilty Madara. Now it's time for you to be contain. Containment Mode." said Naruto

With that there was a flash of light and when it was gone Madara was in a containment card.

"You finally been captured Madara." said Naruto picking up the containment card.

At that moment the others came over to Naruto and he saw the rest of the Akatsuki were now in Containment cards as well.

"Looks like we finally beat Akatsuki you guys." said Naruto

"Yep and they will not be harming anyone ever again." said Syd

"It looks like you save your sister from the Akatsuki." said Sam seeing Konon

"Yes he did and I am glad he did and I am looking forward to going back to the village and being with my family." replied Konon

"Well that is good to hear and I think mom will be happy to see you after all these years." said Kurenai

"Well since the battle is over and the world is safe from the Akatsuki for good. We should get heading back to the village." said Kakashi

"I agree with you Kakashi. I think we all deserve a rest after this mission." said Sky

"I think you are right Sky. We should head back to the village and tell my mom and Kaa-San that the mission was a success." said Naruto

With that they headed back to the shuttle to go back to the village. Once they got back Tsunade and the others were happy to see everyone had made it back safely and was glad to see Konon was back and Tsunade gave her a hug. It was decided that they would celebrate the defeat of the Akatsuki by holding a celebration in the village. That night there was a parade in the village and people were celebrating the fact that the Akatsuki were no longer a threat to the village and the world and were thankful for S.P.D.'s help in rebuilding their village. Later that night Naruto was relaxing in B squad's quarters when he heard a knock at the door and went over and open it to see Kagura,Sakura, and Kyuubi.

"What are you three doing here this late?" ask Naruto confuse

"We came to say thanks for being there for us when we needed you the most." replied Sakura

"Yeah and we are glad that you came to the village as we are happy that we fell in love with you Naruto." said Kagura

"Well I am glad that I came to the village to as I would never have met the three girls that I will marry one day." replied Naruto

"Thanks Naruto that means a lot to the three of us. Well it is getting late and we to be heading back home to rest. But we will see you tomorrow Naruto." said Kyuubi

"Yeah it is getting late and I need to rest to from that mission against the Akatsuki. So I will see the three of you in the morning." said Naruto

With that Naruto gave each of them a kiss on the lips and Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi headed back to their homes to rest for the night. Once they were gone Naruto headed back to his quarters to sleep for the night and was happy that he was going to marry the three girls of his dreams soon.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think of Naruto popping the question to Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi. And also the final battle against the Akatsuki. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers S.P.D. . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers S.P.D. is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

It now had been a few months since the Akatsuki's defeat and now it was Christmas Eve and the day of Naruto's wedding to Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi. Sky was outside his and Naruto's room wearing his S.P.D. uniform watching as Naruto was dress in his uniform getting ready for the wedding and was running around nervously looking for something.

"Sky have you seen the wedding bands anywhere? Because I can't seem to find them." ask Naruto nervous

"I have them in my pocket Naruto as I told like for the tenth time already. So just calm down." replied Sky

"How can I calm down Sky since today is my wedding day and the most important day in my life. I mean just thinking about it is getting me all nervous." said Naruto

"I know what you mean Naruto. You acting the same way I was the day I married Kurenai and Ayame and you mange to calm me down by saying I should just enjoy my wedding day and just go with the flow of things. So you should just follow your own advice and do what I did. Which is why I agreed to be your best man in the first place when you ask me to because you knew something like this was going to happen as it did me." said Sky

"I know what you are trying to say to me Sky and I can understand it. But it doesn't make thing's any easier for me." said Naruto

"Well just stop for a second and take a deep breath Naruto and think how happy you are going to be after your wedding." said Sky

With that Naruto did as Sky told him to do and took a deep breath and after a minute Naruto was now a lot calmer then before.

"Thanks a lot Sky I feel a lot better now." said Naruto

"Don't mention it Naruto. Now that you are calm care to tell me how things are going with Konon and Charlie?" ask Sky curious

"Well if you must know Sky things are going great with the both of them since Konon decide to tell Charlie her feeling towards her and from what I heard from Kaa-San it appears that they might end up getting married very soon." replied Naruto

"That is good news to hear Naruto. Now before we leave are you sure you got the wedding bands on you?" ask Sky

"What do you mean by that Sky? Your the one who is suppose to have them." replied Naruto angry

"Don't worry Naruto. I was just kidding. Now we better leave before you are late for your own wedding." said Sky

"Your right Sky we better leave before my mom and Kaa-San come looking for us." said Naruto

"I know what you mean Naruto." said Sky

With that they leave their quarters and headed to the site of the wedding. Meanwhile in another part of the base Sakura,Kagura, and Kyuubi were getting ready as well and they all look nervous.

"Man I can't believe today is the day we finally marry the guy of our dreams." said Sakura

"I know what you mean Sakura. Just thinking about it is getting me excited but also nervous at the same time." said Kagura

"I am feeling the same way about the wedding as the two of you. But what if none of us are prepared to handle the wedding and decide not to show up to marry Naruto?" ask Kyuubi nervous

"I would not worry about that you three. Because I know you three will be fine at the wedding and will feel a lot better after it is all over with." replied Syd

"Are you sure about that Syd?" ask Sakura

"Syd and me know what the three of you are feeling right now as we both had the same feeling before our weddings." replied Kurenai

"Syd and Kurenai are right you three. You will all feel a lot better after the wedding and besides I think Naruto is just as nervous as the three of you." said Ino

"I guess your right Ino. But that still doesn't help us feel any better." said Kagura

"Well all we can say is just go the wedding and get married to the man of your dreams and don't even think about being nervous as today your special day that will change all your life's forever for the better." said Syd

"Thanks Syd that makes us feel a lot better." said Kyuubi

"Don't mention it Kyuubi. Now I think we should all get going to the wedding as you three don't want to be late for Naruto." said Syd

With that they all left the room and headed towards the wedding. Meanwhile outside the base Naruto was standing at the altar with Sky looking at everyone who had come to the wedding and looking at the decorations everywhere around the village. Naruto remember when he and the other rangers had told the villagers about Christmas and why it was important they celebrated it back in their dimension. After that the villagers had talk to Tsunade and the counsel about celebrating Christmas as to make S.P.D. feel more welcome in the village. After only discussing it for a few minutes Tsunade and the counsel decided to celebrate it and made it a official holiday of the village to be celebrated every year around the same time. As Naruto was standing at the Altar the rest of B squad notice that Naruto look nervous standing there.

"Can any of you tell me why Naruto looks like he is nervous?" ask Bridge confuse

"It is because today is the most important day in his life Bridge since he is going to marry the three women he loves." replied Z

"I know what Naruto is going to. Because I was nervous the day I married Syd and I never felt so weak in my life." said Anko

"Well I wouldn't worry about Naruto to much you guys. Once the wedding starts he will feel a lot better especially once he sees Sakura,Kagura, and Kyuubi in their kimono's." said Kat smiling

"I know Sakura and Kagura's fathers are giving them away to Naruto. But who is going to be the one to give Kyuubi away since her parents are dead?" ask Sam

"Well Commender Cruger will be the one to gave Kyuubi away to Naruto since Kyuubi ask him to." replied Kat

"Well I think she made the right choice asking the commender to give her away and I feel that he felt it was a honor for Kyuubi to be asking him to be the one to gave her away." said Charlie

"Well we better be quiet now you guys as it seems the wedding is starting." said Konon

With that everyone was quiet as the music started to play. Meanwhile at the altar Naruto was looking down the aisle when he saw Sakura came down it first dress in a pink kimono with white cherry blossom flower on it and she had her long pink hair tied in a bun being walk down the aisle by her father who was a member of the Anbu wearing black suit. Right behind them was Kagura wearing a deep royal blue kimono with pictures of a full moon over looking a lake and she had her hair tied in a bun as well being walk down by her father who was top rank jonin also wearing a black suit. Finally Kyuubi came right behind Kagura and her father wearing the same kimono she had on when Naruto first met her with her long hair in a ponytail tied with a red bow holding it in place and she was being lead down the aisle by Commender Cruger wearing his S.P.D. uniform he only wore for very special occasions like this. Naruto thought that the three of them look like angels coming down the aisle. Once Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi came to the altar and take their places across from Naruto and the music stop. Tsunade who was dress in her Hokage robes started the ceremony. After Naruto and the three girls exchange their vows and he put Sakura,Kagura, and Kyuubi's wedding bands on as they put his on his finger.

"Now I pronounce you Husband and wives. You may kiss the brides." said Tsunade

With that Naruto kiss Sakura,Kagura, and Kyuubi on the lips.

"Now I am proud to present top Mr. And the three Mrs Naruto Manx's." said Tsunade proudly.

With that Naruto race down the aisle with Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi while everyone was throwing rice as they went down the aisle. Later at the reception everyone were congratulating Naruto,Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi on the wedding and wishing them the best of luck with there life's together. As everyone was sitting down at their tables Sky stood up and tap his glass to tell everyone that he had something to say.

"Attention everyone. I like to propose a toast to my best friend and my brother in law Naruto and his three wifes by saying congratulations on getting married and I wish them the best of luck in their life's together. So Naruto you and your wives have better have kids soon before me,Kurenai and Ayame end up having them instead of you." said Sky jokingly

"Well thanks Sky and I promise that me,Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi will have kids when the time is right." replied Naruto

"Well since Sky has given a toast. I have something to gave to my son and his three young beautiful wifes." said Tsunade

"What is it Kaa-San?" ask Naruto

"This paper I have in my hand is the deed to me and your father estate that I am giving to you since you and your wife's need a place to live and raise a family since the S.P.D. base will not be big enough for the four of you." replied Tsunade handing Naruto the deed to the Namikaze estate.

"Thanks Kaa-San. I don't have anything to say about this." said Naruto surprise

"Well you and your wifes have better give me and Tsunade some grandkids some before we end up any older then we are." said Kat

"You don't have to worry about that Mrs. Manx. We will make sure Naruto here gives you and Lady Tsunade some grandkids." said Sakura

"Both of you can count on the three of us to make sure he does." said Kagura

"Especially if he doesn't want to make his mom and Kaa-San angry." said Kyuubi

"Well it looks like you have your hands full Naruto." said Sky

"Yeah Sky. I definitely do have my hands full with the three of them." replied Naruto with a weak smile

With that the reception went on and before it ended it was decided that Kyuubi would be the one to throw the bouquet to see who would catch it. With that Kyuubi turn her back to the girls who had gathered into a crowd and throw the bouquet over her head and into the crowd of ladies who all went after it. Once the crowed got up it was revealed that Charlie was the one who had caught it in her hands.

"While it looks like we will have to plan your wedding next when you marry Konon." said Tsunade smiling

After a hour the reception ended and Naruto took his three wifes to their new home. Once they got there Naruto open the door to the estate and carried Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi one at a time bridal style through the doorway. After the got inside the three girls look over to Naruto and told him that they would like to start their wedding night right now. With that Naruto made two shadow clones and him and his shadow clones carried Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi up the stairs to their bedroom for some serious lovemaking for the night. A few weeks later on the wedding Naruto had come back from a mission with Sky and Sam to capture a high rank missing ninja that was terrorizing a village in the Land of Tea and now had just gotten into the house and saw Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi sitting at the kitchen table with a look on all their faces that said they had something important to discuss with Naruto right now.

"What are the three of you doing sitting at the table with those serious looks on your faces?" ask Naruto

"Because we have something important to discuss with you Naruto that could not wait until later." replied Sakura

"What is it? You three you know you can tell me anything as I love all three of you." ask Naruto

"Well Naruto do you remember after our wedding night and me,Sakura,and Kyuubi all came down with morning sickness?" replied Kagura

"I don't remember that. So what does this have to do with what you three have to tell me?" ask Naruto confuse

"Well we were all worried we might be coming down with something and went to see Tsunade so she could figure out what was wrong with us." replied Kyuubi

"So what did Kaa-San find that made the three of you so sick?" ask Naruto trying to figure out what they were trying to tell him

"Well see figured out we were all pregnant with your children." replied Sakura

"So you three are telling me your pregnant with my children?" ask Naruto shock

"Yes we are Naruto. I hope you are not angry about the news." replied Kagura worried

"Why would I be angry with the three of you. That is the best news I heard ever in my life." said Naruto giving each of them a kiss on a lips

"Well we are glad you are happy Naruto as we are. But that is not the end of the good news." said Kyuubi

"What do you mean Kyuubi. How can it get any better?" ask Naruto confuse

"Well you see Naruto each of us are going to have twin girls." replied Sakura

"You mean all three of you are going to have twins and they are all girls?" ask Naruto surprise

"Yes we are Naruto and Tsunade and Kat are happy with the news to." replied Kyuubi

"Well that is very good news to hear." said Naruto smiling

All of a sudden Naruto close his eyes and fall to the floor on his back and was out like a light.

"What the hell just happen to Naruto?" ask Sakura confuse

"Well telling from the way he hit the floor Sakura. He fainted probably from the excitement of knowing he is going to be a father." replied Kagura

"So what do we do with him now that he fainted?" ask Kyuubi

"Well we should take him up to the bedroom and let him rest and when he comes to we can tell him that we told the others about us being pregnant." replied Sakura

With that Sakura and Kagura pick up Naruto and headed upstairs to the bedroom with Kyuubi following behind them. Once they got to the bedroom they laid Naruto down on the bed and left the room turning out the light as they left as to let him rest and come to so they could they Naruto that they had told the others the good news about them being pregnant.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about the wedding and about the fact Naruto is going to be a father. There is now only two chapters left in the story until it is all over. As always please leave reviews and comments as I want people's option's on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Stranded Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers S.P.D. . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers S.P.D. is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Nine Months Later

It now had been over nine months since the wedding and inside the house that Naruto shared with his three wives Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi they were sitting down at the table eating dinner with Kat ,Tsundae, Sky and his two wives Kurenai and Ayame, Anko and Syd, and of course Charlie and Konan. They were all discussing everything that had happen to them since Naruto and S.P.D. had come to the village.

"So Kyuubi have you Sakura and Kagura talk to Naruto about what you four are going to name your daughters?" ask Kat

"Well we have come up with some good names so far. But we will not decide until the babies are born." replied Kyuubi

"Well knowing the three of you. You three and Naruto here will gave our granddaughter some good names." said Tsunade

"I know you are right about that Lady Tsunade." said Sakura

"Well I know Naruto here will make a good father." said Sky

"We know he will Sky and we will make sure he helps with taking care of the babies." said Kagura

"Well it looks like you have your hands full with these three Naruto." said Anko

"I know I do Anko but that is why I married them in the first place. So how is everything going with you two and your daughter Rin?" ask Naruto

"Well everything is going fine between the two of us Naruto and of course Rin is a handful since she is only a baby still and right now she is with Z who decide to babysit her for us while we came here for dinner." replied Syd

"Well that is good to hear Syd. I know you and Anko here were going to make great parents when you decide to adopt Rin." said Kat

"Thanks Kat we are just trying the best we can at raising Rin." said Anko

"Speaking of with Sky how are things going with Kurenai and Ayame here?" ask Tsunade

"Everything is going fine with the both of them and they are both keeping me on my toes since they told me they were both pregnant." replied Sky

"Well I wouldn't complain about it Sky. Since you are the father of our children and have done a good job taking care of the both of us since you found out me and Ayame were pregnant." said Kurenai

"Yeah Sky you have been a good husband to us and I know you will make a great father once the babies are born." added Ayame

"Well knowing Sky here. I am sure he will make a great father as he is a great friend to have." said Naruto

"Thanks for the support Naruto." said Sky

"Don't mention it buddy." replied Naruto smiling

"Well since that is taken care of. Konan how are things between you and Charlie going since you both got married last month?" ask Tsunade

"Things have been going great between the two of us mom." replied Konan

"Yes it has which is why me and Konan here have decided to adopt a baby girl of our own to raise." said Charlie

"That is very good news to hear you two and I know the both of you will make great parents." said Kat

"Thank you Kat." replied Konan

With that they went back to eating their meal. All of a sudden Sakura,Kagura, and Kyuubi clutch their chest tight like they were all in pain.

"Sakura,Kagura,Kyuubi are you three alright?" ask Naruto concern

"I don't think so Naruto. I think my water just broke." replied Sakura

"Mine did to." said Kagura

"I think my water broke as well." said Kyuubi

"Mom Kaa-San can you two call the other rangers and tell them that Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi's waters broke and to met us at the hospital." said Naruto

"Sure thing Naruto we are on it right away." replied Kat

"Just make sure that the three of them don't do anything until we get to the hospital." said Tsunade

With that they headed into the kitchen to call the others and tell them that Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi's waters had broke and tell them to meet them at the hospital as soon as possible.

"Naruto we better get Sakura,Kagura, and Kyuubi here into the Delta Cruiser right away and I will drive the four of you to the hospital since it will be the quickest way to get there." said Sky

"Your right Sky we don't have any time to waste." said Naruto

With that Syd,Kuernai and Ayame came over and pick the three girls up off the floor and follow Sky and Naruto to the Delta Cruiser outside and carefully loaded them into the backseat and Sky and Naruto hop in the front and drove as fast as possible to the hospital. Once they got there and got inside the doctor's came and put Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi into wheelchairs and lead them to the delivery room. Once they were gone Sky and Naruto went into the waiting room and waited for the others to arrive to meet them. Sky look at Naruto and saw he was nervous.

"Don't worry Naruto I am sure everything is going to be alright with Sakura,Kagura,Kyuubi and the babies." said Sky trying to calm Naruto down

"I know you are right Sky. But it does not make me feel any less nervous about the fact that I am going to be a father." replied Naruto

At that moment the others then showed up in the waiting room except Tsunade.

"Naruto Sky glad to see the two of you made it here without no problems." said Sam

"Well thanks for saying that Sam and we are both glad you could all make it here." said Sky

"So where are Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi right now?" ask Bridge

"The doctor's took them to the delivery room since they are all in labor." replied Naruto

"Well that is good to hear. But I still can't believe your going to be a father Naruto." said Z

"Well thanks for reminding me of that Z." said Naruto

"Don't worry about it to much Naruto. I am sure everything is fine with the three of them and the babies are going to be fine to." said Sasuke

"Thanks for the support Sasuke as I need it. So how come Kaa-San isn't here with the rest of you?"ask Naruto

"Well if you must know Naruto. Lady Tsunade is going to be the one to be the one to deliver the babies since she is a med ninja and these are her grandchildren we are talking about." replied Kakashi

"Then I should be in there with her and my wives as I want to see my daughters being born." said Naruto getting up and was stop by Anko.

"Hold on right there Naruto. You can't go into the delivery room just because you want to." said Anko

"Why can't I Anko ?" ask Naruto getting angry

"Because it is tradition that the father is not allowed into the delivery room and must wait outside here in the waiting room." replied Kurenai

"I don't care about a stupid tradition like that. I want to be there when my children are born." said Naruto getting angry

"Naruto I know you are angry about not being able to go inside the delivery room. But you must remember this is not New Tech City and our dimension. So I suggest you just calm down and let it go and respect the tradition of the village just this once." said Kat

"Whatever you say mom." said Naruto calming down but still angry

With that they all sat in the waiting room. After waiting for four hours Tsunade finally came out into the waiting room and Naruto decide to ask her a question.

"Kaa-San how are Sakura,Kagura,Kyuubi and the babies?" ask Naruto concern

"They are alright Naruto and are resting in the recovery room and just as I expected they each gave birth to two healthy and beautiful girls." replied Tsunade smiling

"So can we go see them now Tsunade?" ask Kat

"Yes. But Naruto should go by visit them by himself for a few minutes before the rest of you can visit with them and the babies." replied Tsunade

With that Naruto went with Tsunade to the recovery room and once he got there and inside he saw Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi lying in their hospital beds each of them holding two infant girls in their then walk over to the three of them. Naruto look at the two girl's in Sakura's arms and saw one girl had Sakura's pink hair and blue eyes and the other girl had silver hair and silver eyes. Naruto then look at the two girls in Kagura's arms and saw that one girl look just like Kagura and the other girl had gold blond hair and pink eyes. Naruto then look at the two girls in Kyuubi arms and saw the first girl look like a smaller version of Kyuubi including the fox ears and nine fox tails and the other girl had dark tan skin with dark pink hair and gold eyes with strip cat ears and a strip cat tail. Naruto then look at the three of them and smiled.

"Our daughters are the most perfect things on earth and I am proud of the three of you." said Naruto giving them each a kiss on the forehead

"I know what you mean Naruto they are just perfect the way they are." said Sakura

"Yes they are most certainly are perfect." said Kagura

"Yes they are just perfect the way they are and we are all proud of becoming mothers." said Kyuubi smiling

With that Naruto took a seat next to the three of them. After a few minutes the others came into the room and saw Naruto sitting next to Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi holding one of the baby girls in his arms smiling.

"Their so cute you four." said Syd

"Yes they are Syd." said Naruto

"So what are their names?" ask Kat

"Well me and Naruto have decide to name the girl with pink hair and blue eyes Tsunade after Lady Tsunade and this girl here with the sliver hair and silver eyes we decide to name her Akiza." replied Sakura

"Well me and Naruto have decide to name this girl who looks like me Kurenai after you Kuernai and this girl here with the gold blond hair and pink eyes we decide to name her Eve." said Kagura

"Well me and Naruto have decide to name this girl who looks just like me Kisara and this girl with the cat ears and tail we decided to name Kat after you Mrs Manx." said Kyuubi

"Those are some very nice names for the six of them." said Anko

"So what the four of you plan on doing now?" ask Sky

"Well the doctor said that Sakura,Kagura,amd Kyuubi will have to stay in the hospital for a week before they can leave and bring the babies home with them." replied Naruto

"Well that is good to hear because that leaves us plenty of time to get ready for when you four come home with the children." said Tsunade

"What do you mean by that Kaa-San? What do you and the others have plan for us when we get back home?" ask Naruto

"Well you just have to wait and see when you all come home from the hospital." replied Kat

With that they left the room to prepare for when Naruto the others came home with the children. One week later Naruto,Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi arrive at the house and open the door and went inside to see everyone standing in the living room saying "Welcome home." with banner that said Welcome home written on it.

"So this is what you guys were planing for us along." said Naruto

"Yes it was Naruto. So what do four think of our surprise party?" ask Charlie

"Well all we can say is thank you all for planning this for us and the children." replied Sakura

"Well that is not the only surprise we have for the four of you." said Konan

"What do you mean by that Konan?" ask Kagura

"Well we decide to build a nursery for the children so you didn't have to worry about building it yourself's." replied Sky

"Well thanks very much you guys for thinking about the children." said Kyuubi smiling

"Well don't just thank us. It was all Commender Cruger's and Kat's idea in the first place and the Commender even help build the nursery to." replied Syd

"Is that really true you help build the nursery commender?" ask Naruto

"Yes it is true Naruto. But I must say it was very hard work doing it and I mange to hit myself with the hammer more then once." replied Cruger

With that everyone in the room let out a laugh when Cruger said that.

"Alright enough laughing you guys. Lets get this party started." said Z

With that the party started and everyone told each other stories about each other and the missions they went on. After three hours the party was over and everyone had left expect Tsunade who decide to stay and help clean up the mess. After the mess was all clean up and they were all sitting down. Narutoe saw Tsunade had a serious look on her face like she had something important to tell Naruto right away.

"Kaa-San what is the matter? You look like you have something important to say to me." ask Naruto

"I do Naruto and it can't wait until the morning as I have a question to ask you and I must know your answer before I leave here." replied Tsunade

"What sort of question do you need to ask me right now Kaa-San?" ask Naruto getting confuse

"Well you see I have talk to the counsel about this earlier and they agreed with me if you say yes to the question I have to ask you." replied Tsunade

"Well then ask me the question already Kaa-San as it is getting late and I have to put the children to bed." said Naruto

"Well you see Naruto since you know I can't be the Hokage forever and I will have to choose who will replace me when I retired. I have decide to chose you as the next Hokage when that day arrives and the counsel has agreed to support my decision as you have proven to be a strong trustworthy person who would put his life on the line to protect this village at any cost. So what I am asking you is will you be willing to become the next Hokage after I step down?" ask Tsunade

"Well all I can say is if the village needs to be protected and you and the counsel feel that I am worthy of the tile of Hokage then I say yes as it would be a honor to follow in you and dad's footsteps as the next Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village." replied Naruto

"I think you have made a wise choice Naruto and I know your father would be proud of you as I am now." said Tsunade

"Thank you very much Kaa-San." replied Naruto

"Well I better leave now since I need to sleep and tell the counsel you have agreed to become the next Hokage." said Tsunade

With that Tsunade left. Once she was gone Naruto got up and went up the stairs and saw that Sakura,Kagura, and Kyuubi had already put the children down to sleep for the night and they all notice Naruto had a serious look on his face.

"Naruto are you alright?" ask Sakura

"Yeah I am fine Sakura. I am just thinking about something that Kaa-San ask me before she left." replied Naruto

"What did she ask you?" ask Kagura

"Well she ask me to become the next Hokage after she retires." replied Naruto

"So what did you say to her when she ask that question?" ask Kyuubi curious

"Well if you three must know. I said yes as I feel it would be something my father would want me to do if he was alive and I feel it is right in my heart to become Hokage to protect this village with my life." replied Naruto

"That is very good news to hear Naruto and I am sure you will make a great Hokage when that day comes." said Sakura

"Yes I agree with Sakura you earn the right to be Hokage of this village since you protected it with your life." said Kagura

"I agree with the two of them you earn the right to become the next Hokage and I am sure your father is proud of you as we are." said Kyuubi

"Thanks a lot for saying that you three. It helps calm me down." said Naruto giving each of them a kiss on the lips

"Don't mention it Naruto. Now I think we should all head for bed as we have had a very tiring day." said Sakura

"Yeah I am feel tired to after everything that has happen today." said Kagura

"I feel tired to as well from the party and cleaning up to." said Kyuubi

"You three do have a good point. We should all head to bed and rest since we all did have a very tiring day after all." said Naruto

With that they all headed into their bedroom for the night to rest and once they got into bed they all fell to sleep happy about everything that had happen to them in their life's.

That's it for this chapter. So what did you think about the birth of Naruto,Sakura,Kagura,and Kyuubi daughters and the fact that Naruto will become the next Hokage. As always please review and leave chapters as I want people's option's on this story. Thanks and stay tune for the final chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Stranded Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers S.P.D. . Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Power Rangers S.P.D. is own by Disney. I don't make money off this story.

Five Years Later

It now had been five years since the defeat of the Akatsuki and the world was saved. Now the sixth Hokage Naruto was sitting at his desk thinking about everything that had happen to him since he got to the village five years ago.

"Man I can't believe it has been five years now since I got to the village and married the three girls of my dreams and our children were born. I mean it only felt like yesterday that they were just babies and now they are going to be five." thought Naruto smiling

At that moment there a knock at the door to the office and Kat and Tsunade came into the office.

"Mom Kaa-San what are the two of you doing here?" ask Naruto them

"Well we came to see how you were doing Naruto." replied Kat

"And we also stop by to see if you are done with your work so we can head over to the base so we can attend your daughters birthday party." said Tsunade

"Well I am almost done with this paperwork on my desk. But I think I will just make some shadow clones and let them finish it for me since we don't want to be late for the party." said Naruto

With that Naruto got up from his chair and made some shadow clones to finish off the rest of the stacks of paperwork and left with Kat and Tsunade out the door. As they were walking to the base Naruto look around the village and remember when S.P.D. shared their technology with the village to help rebuild the village better then it was before the attack and now after five years of rebuilding the village closely resembled New Tech City as thanks to S.P.D. technology the villagers were able to make bigger buildings that were stronger then before and as tall as skyscrapers but also still keeping the streets as peaceful as before along with the old buildings that survive Orochimaru's attack five years ago.

"Well Naruto I have to handed it to you and S.P.D. . Ever since you took over as the Hokage and S.P.D. shared their technology with the village. The village has become stronger and more peaceful then before." said Tsunade

"Well it was S.P.D.'s honor to help rebuild the village after Orochimaru's attack five years ago and we decide to share their technology with the village to make it look better then before. But I didn't do much as you lead the village through the worst of times as Hokage until I took over. So you should gave some of the credit to yourself as well Kaa-San." replied Naruto

"Naruto's right Tsunade. You have been a great leader of the village and protected it from any more attacks until you step down and Naruto became Hokage." said Kat

"Well thanks you two." said Tsunade

With that they continued walking to the base. After 15 minutes of walking they finally reach the base and went inside and upstairs to a room. Once they were inside the room Naruto was tackled to the floor by his daughters Eve and Akiza.

"Eve Akiza what do the two of you think you are doing tackling your father to the floor?" ask Sakura

"We were just saying hello to daddy. Mommy." said Akiza

"Yeah we were just worried that daddy was not going to show up to the party and we got over excited about seeing him with Grandma Kat and Grandma Tsunade." said Eve

"Well you two can see he came to the birthday party. Now you two let him up this instant." said Kagura

With that they got off of Naruto and he got back on his feet.

"Sorry about sending you to the floor daddy." said Akiza

"Yeah we were just glad you could make it to our birthday party." said Eve

"Well that is okay you two as I am glad I could make it to the party today. So where is your other sisters you two and your mother Kyuubi?" ask Naruto

"There over in the other part of the room talking to Aunt Syd and Anko and Rin daddy." replied Akiza

"Well in that cause I think I will go talk to them for a few minutes and I want the two of you to stay here with your mothers until I return. Is that understood?" said Naruto

"Yes daddy we will stay here and be good ." replied Eve

With that Naruto went over to where Akiza said Kyuubi was talking to Anko and Syd. When he got over there he was hugged by his daughters Kat and Kurenai.

"Daddy you finally showed up." said little Kat

"Yeah did you bring us any presents?" ask little Kurenai smiling

"Oh course I brought you and your sisters presents but you can't open them until it is time." replied Naruto

"Why do we have to wait until then to open them daddy?" ask little Kat

"Because that is the rule you two and you should both stop bugging your father about your presents." said Kyuubi showing up with Kisara and Tsunade by her side.

With that Kat and Kurenai let go of Naruto and decided to go off and see their grandmothers Kat and Tsunade for a while.

"Well it looks like you have everything under control Kyuubi." said Naruto giving her a kiss on the lips

"Yes I do Naruto as do Sakura and Kyuubi and of course our children know better then to question there parents." replied Kyuubi smiling

"Speaking of which how are these two angels of mine doing?" ask Naruto looking at Kisara and Tsunade

"We are just doing fine daddy since you decided to show up." replied little Tsunade

"Yeah we are glad you can come daddy since you look busy at the office doing all that paperwork earlier." said Kisara

"Well of course I came you two as the both you and your sisters are the most important things in my life as are you mothers." replied Naruto smiling

"What your father saying is true you two. Now go along and go play with your sisters while mommy and daddy here go talk to your Aunt Syd and Anko and your cousin Rin." said Kyuubi

With that Kisara and Tsunaded took off running to go play with their sisters and Naruto and Kyuubi went over to talk to Syd and Anko.

"Naruto good to see you could make it." said Syd giving him a hug

"I am glad that I could make it finally as I don't want to miss my children's birthday party." said Naruto

"So how did you finish all that paperwork you had to do Naruto?" ask Anko

"While I ended up having some of my shadow clones handle the rest of the paperwork so I could make it to the party Anko." replied Naruto

"That is just like you Naruto always deciding to take the easy way out of doing paperwork when it builds up." said Syd smiling

"Well can you blame him for doing it Syd especially since today is our children's birthday party." said Kyuubi

"So how is my niece Rin here doing?" ask Naruto looking at a five year old girl with dark green hair and purple eyes

"I am doing just fine Uncle Naruto." replied little Rin smiling

"Well that is good to hear Rin." said Naruto

"Rin I think you should go see your cousins for a little bit and play so Mommy Anko and Mommy Syd here can talk to your Uncle Naruto and Kyuubi here for a awhile." said Anko

"Yes Mommy Anko." replied little Rin

With that Rin took off to go play with her cousins.

"While it looks like you certainly did a good job raising Rin you two." said Naruto

"While we are trying are best Naruto." said Anko

"Especially since Rin always seems to listen to the two of us." said Syd

"While you two have turn out to be great parents to Rin since you both adopted her as a baby." said Kyuubi

"Well thanks Kyuubi that means a lot to us." said Anko

All of a sudden from out of nowhere Naruto was tackle to the floor by a four year old boy with dirty blond hair and red eyes and a four year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Wes Jen got off your Uncle Naruto this instant." said Sky appearing behind Wes and Jen with Kuernai and Ayame

"But Daddy with were just saying hi to Uncle Naruto." said Wes

"Yeah we did not mean to tackle him to the floor daddy." said Jen

"Well you two did and now it is time for the two of you to get off of your Uncle Naruto and listen to your father." said Kurenai

"Do we have to to mommy?" ask Wes

"Yes you both do and don't make any of us ask you two again or there will be no more snacks and bedtime stories for a week." said Ayame

With that Wes and Jen got off of Naruto and let him up on his feet.

"Sorry about making you fall to the floor Uncle Naruto." said Wes

"Yeah we were just overexcited to see you." said Jen

"It's okay you two. But I think to be safe you two should go play with your cousins for awhile so you don't end up making your parents angry again." said Naruto

With that Wes and Jen took off and wen to play with the other kids.

"Sorry about Wes and Jen tacking you to the ground Naruto. They can get out of control sometimes." said Sky

"Don't worry about it to much Sky. They are going to be like that around their age." said Naruto

"Well your probably right Naruto. But they still shouldn't have tackle you to the floor." said Kurenai

"Well you know Kurenai kids will be kids sometimes as me,Sakura,Kagura,and Naruto have learn from raising our kids." said Kyuubi

"Well your right Kyuubi. So I guess we will have to deal with it then." said Ayame

"Sky,Kurenai,Ayame is that you?" ask Sakura appearing with Kagura next to Naruto

"Yeah it is us Sakura and I am glad we were able to make it to the party on time." replied Sky

"We are glad the three of you could make it to. So where are the others?" ask Kagura

"Well Kakashi and Sasuke couldn't make it as they are on a mission in the Land of Rain tracking down a missing ninja. But they send their regrades to you four and the children." replied Kurenai

"What about Commender Cruger and the other rangers?" ask Kyuubi

"Well Commender Cruger is in the Hidden Sand Village talking to Gaara the Kazekage about trying to patch things up between them and the Hidden Leaf Village and of course Sam,Z, and Bridge are in the Land of Snow on a escort mission to protect Princess Yukie back to her home and all of them send there regrades as well." said Ayame

"What about Charlie and Konan and their daughter Yukina?" ask Naruto

"Well they said that they were going to show up here. But so far I haven't seen them anywhere. So they might not be able to make it." replied Sky

"I wouldn't count on that Sky." said Charlie's voice

Everyone turn around and saw Charlie standing with Konan and a four year old girl with blue hair and emerald green eyes.

"Charlie Konan good to see you could make it to the party." said Naruto

"Well we couldn't just miss my niece's birthday party for anything." said Konan

"Well it is good you two could make it here for the party and how is Yukina here doing?" ask Kyuubi

"I am doing just fine Aunt Kyuubi." replied Yukina

"That is good to hear Yukina." said Kagura

"Yukina I think you should go play with your cousins while Mommy Konan and Mommy Charlie talk to the others here." said Konan

"Do I have to Mommy Konan?" ask Yukina

"Yes you do Yukina. Now go along and play with your cousins." replied Charlie

With that Yukina took off to go play with the other children.

"Well it looks like Yukina knows when it's time to listen to the two of you." said Sakura

"Well Yukina knows better then to disobey us if she doesn't want to get punish." said Konan

"Well knowing Charlie here. Yukina would know better then to disobey before Charlie here makes her clean her room until it is spotless." said Sky

"Well I wouldn't really do that to my little girl Sky. But you maybe if you disobey the commender's orders." replied Charlie smiling

"Well I honestly think the two of you did a good job of raising Yukina up right since you both adopted her as a baby." said Naruto

"Well thanks Naruto. We did our best to raise her up right." said Konan

"Well since that is over with. How about we go enjoy the party and wish our niece's a happy birthday." said Sky

"I think that is a good idea Sky." said Naruto

With that they went and enjoyed the party. As the party went on everyone talk about what had happen to them during the past five years. As the party went on outside the doorway of the room was a man with blond hair and blue eyes dress in a white coat with flames on the bottom and a blue shirt and black pants with a leaf headband and he was transparent as a ghost. This was no ordinary man but the fourth Hokage Arashi who had come with the Shinigami to see his family one last time as a ghost before he was sent back to the afterlife for good.

"So Arashi what do you think of your family and of course your son Naruto?" ask Shinigami

"I think they all look happy Shinigami and I am proud of the man that my son Naruto has become. I am glad that Kyuubi open that hole into Space and time and sent Naruto to New Tech City as he lived a good life there with S.P.D. and became a better man then I ever was and I am also glad he has fallen in love with three beautiful women even though one of them is Kyuubi and he has a loving family of his own now." replied Arashi

"That is good to hear Arashi. But I am afraid your time here is up as you have to get back to the afterlife." said Shinigami

"I know Shinigami. But I promise I will watch over my family from the afterlife and make sure they are all safe until the day they come to the afterlife and we can be together at last." said Arashi with a tear coming down his cheek

With that Shinigami and Arashi turn around and disappeared into a shower of gold and silver sparks and watch over Naruto and the others from the afterlife until the day came for them to met with Arashi there.

THE END

That it for this story. So what did you think of the chapter and the fact that Arashi will be watching over Naruto and the others from the afterlife. As always please review and leave comments as I want people's options on this story. Thanks and stay tune for more stories in the future


End file.
